


(LeoN/NEO) The World of Us

by darkskyeZ



Series: (LeoN/NEO) Conception Trilogy AU [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskyeZ/pseuds/darkskyeZ
Summary: Jung Taekwoon.He has always heard stories about the human world from his 'lifelong friend' that lived on the other side of the door that separated the two.He learned so much about the other side because of a boy called Cha Hakyeon.The two were so different yet so alike.Little did the two know that their secret little meetings was the beginning that could cause the worlds of the Gods to turn upside down.





	1. Jung Taekwoon

**ACT I**

**[CHAPTER I]**

_Jung Taekwoon_

 

 

A place with no ' _tomorrows'..._

 

Jung Taekwoon didn't like 'tomorrows'. He didn't like being forced to sleep at night and having to wake up every morning under a sky that didn't seem any brighter than it did at night. His days were always the opposite of fun and enjoyable. Although Taekwoon is only seven, he knows very well about the things that happen around him; why he was hated by everyone in town and why no one dared to talk to him. It wasn't because Taekwoon was timid or quiet or even had intimidating sharp eyes, but because of his parents. He was a child forced to exist in this world from the despair and hatred his father had towards his mother and his two uncles from above. Taekwoon had heard stories about his parents since the day he had learned to walk outside of the mansion and the folks in town would gossip around Taekwoon thinking that the child wouldn't hear.

“It's that child again,” they would whisper to one another while stealing glances along with a disgusted face on them to look at the small and innocent child.

When Taekwoon's eyes meet theirs, they would scurry away and disappear. They avoided him like a plague and rejected his existence.

 _Why do I exist?_ He constantly questions himself that. But there was no one that could answer him.

Taekwoon's father, despite being entitled 'God of the Dead' or 'Ruler of the Underworld,' was perceived as a failure who lost against his two older brothers because he was too weak compared to them. The worst punishment for the one that lost was to be sealed in the world of the dead and forced to watch over them.

His father was strict, controlling, and very egocentric. Anyone who dared to cross his path would face punishment so cruel that they wish they were dead. Because of this, Taekwoon knows very well than to ever talk back to his father or let his father see him as 'weak.'

Weakness was against the rules in his family.

Taekwoon still remembers that one time when he came home after getting picked on by the other children in town when he was covered in scratches and bruises, as well as mud all over him. When his father saw Taekwoon in such state, Taekwoon really thought that he would receive the comfort or sympathy from his father for once. But instead of comfort, his father grabbed him by the arms forcefully and tied him above the sea of wailing banshees.

“This is the consequence of being weak and powerless,” his father warned him. “You have disgraced me and you will continue to hang up there until you stop those useless tears. Do you think that by crying, you’ll solve anything? Tears are useless and unnecessary in this family. You’re _just_ like your mother. Useless!”

That was the last time Taekwoon ever­­ let his father see him cry. Tears were a sign of weakness, and weakness was not allowed; not in front of anyone and definitely not in front of this father.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

As much as Taekwoon hated the mornings, he hated staying at home even more. He couldn't stand the pressure he felt just knowing that his father was nearby under the same roof. Instead, he would walk outside into town even though the adults avoided him and Taekwoon knew very well he w­asn't welcome.

Although the adults avoided him, the children in town did not. It wasn't because they were his friends, no, nothing like that at all. Instead, it was so that they could make fun of him, push him around and point fingers at Taekwoon for his misfortune.

Their words hurt of course, but more importantly, he wasn't avoided. He liked to be acknowledged by others, even if it meant getting pushed around. If not for them, Taekwoon would feel even lonelier. He hated the adults who would secretly whisper behind his back thinking Taekwoon was just a child who understood nothing. But Taekwoon understood everything. He may be quiet but he was very observant and sensitive about how others looked at him. Their cold stares were more painful than the words children threw at him.

Although he knew he wasn't welcome, he still walked towards the playground where the other children would gather in the afternoon. He took out his favorite book to read while he waited and sometimes scribbled doodles on the sand even though his drawings were ambiguous.

 _When will they get here,_ he thought while looking around impatiently. He was lonely. He wanted someone to talk to him and erase his loneliness.

The children don’t always appear at the playground though. There would be times when they don't show up at all but Taekwoon had hoped. Hoped for even one person to come and notice him.

The sky darkened and rain began to fall. Once it rains, Taekwoon's only chance of seeing any of the children would disappear. No one would come out when it rains because the rain in the Underworld felt like acid, corroding everything that it hits. It stung so much that even the residents would not dare to come out except for one desperate child. Taekwoon was disheartened and quickly found shelter underneath the slide. It was still too early to go home he thought to himself. He didn't want to go home. As he clutched his body while trying to warm himself up, he remembered something.

Something that his mother used to tell him.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

As much as Taekwoon's mother hated his father and living amongst the darkness and the nightmares, she didn't give Taekwoon the cold shoulder his father would give him. Sure, she resented Taekwoon a bit but never hated her own child. She endured the ten months of pain for him and the early years of taking care of Taekwoon as an infant since there were no caretakers at home aside from her. Her husband refused to hire any outsiders into the mansion to care for his own son, so she had no choice but to stay behind and watch over Taekwoon.

Taekwoon was her own blood, a part of her. Taekwoon became her only comfort and it was the same for the young child.

Each time Taekwoon was scolded by his father, Taekwoon would silently retreat to his bedroom to cry. His mother would knock on his door and come to comfort her son by rubbing his back and waited until Taekwoon had fallen asleep.

“It's okay Taekwoon-ah, everything is going to be fine. I'll always be here for you,” she said.

Those were the only words Taekwoon wanted to hear.

However, his mother wasn't always there for him. His mother only comes home when her time was up. She was forced to go back to the Underworld despite how much she hated it. Taekwoon knew that and how he wished his mother would bring him wherever she went but Taekwoon did not have the power or access to the Heavens. As a child born in the land of the dead, there was no way for him to reach the skies. He was rejected by the Gods above ever since his birth.

Though Taekwoon seldom saw his mother, each time he did, she would tell him stories about the Heavens and how different it was from Hell. It was a place above the sky, far higher than all existence and a place that meets the sun. It had something called 'light,' in which Taekwoon have never seen and could only imagine. It was brighter than his bed lamp, as his mother would describe it. The Heavens were calm and majestic; those that lived above would enjoy scrumptious feasts and endless festivities. It was loud but musically pleasing, something that the world beneath did not have. It contained a variety of colors that Taekwoon could only envision and creatures that made you want to caress them rather than run away from.

Oh, how he wished he could go there, even just once.

Aside from the Heavens, there was also another world his mother told him about. A world even more mysterious than living above the clouds or below the surface. It was a world that existed in-between the Heavens and Hell. The world of 'mortals,' or humans as his mother would call them. These humans looked just like Taekwoon or his mother or even his father, but they were also very different. These humans were a creation of the Gods and did not possess any powers like their creators. They were weak and fragile, easy to catch diseases and fought hard for survival even though their lifespan was already short enough. His mother never understood why they existed or why these humans were so persistent in surviving, despite knowing that they would eventually die and make their way to the afterlife. Once they die, their souls would be sent to either the Heavens or Hell to pay for their sins during the time they were alive.

They were weak compared to the Gods but also possessed 'powers' of their own, wealth of their own, and the rules they decided amongst themselves. They didn't need guidance from the Gods; they don't even know that they were being observed from those above every day. The Gods would study them, take notes, and even put them in trials to test their fate. More mischievous Gods would even descend from the Heavens to blend themselves amongst the mortals to study them even more but these humans would never know. They can’t know about it. What was most interesting, however, weren't just that these beings existed, but the possibility that a mortal version of their immortal selves existed as well.

These mortals were a creation of the Gods, their fate and lives twirled around God's every decision and every movement. They were created from the Gods who cloned their powers and sent them into the world beneath. That meant, they had certain characteristics or possibilities that resembled their 'godly' version.

Humans and Gods connected in a strange and unexplainable way, even the creators themselves did not know the answer to it.

Taekwoon's mother told him that there's always a possibility to find their 'mortal' selves in the human world. They could be breathing, sleeping, eating and living just like those above and below but it was forbidden for the two to meet.

No, they should never meet. Even though the Gods above who had access to the human world was forbidden to find their other selves because that would disrupt the laws of the universe and create chaos between the worlds. The Gods also feared that if the mortals were to know of the Gods’ existence or how they were created in the first place, they would eventually find ways to achieve the same powers.

Humans may be weak, but their intelligence was no lesser than the Gods.

If Taekwoon's mortal self-existed, is it a boy or a girl? How do they look like? Sound like? Or feel like? It was a dangerous thought, but Taekwoon could only imagine. Hoping that his other self had lived a happier life than he did or be there for him when he feels lonely.

Just like how he feels right now as he waited for the rain to stop.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The next day looked a lot clearer, or at least as clear as the smoky sky could possibly get. He hoped that 'today,' he would finally meet the other kids. He secretly misses them. Just as soon as Taekwoon walked out of the house, he sensed that something was following him.

It was 'Hyuk,' the guard dog in training that Taekwoon's father sent him, to stay by Taekwoon's side. It was only a puppy, no larger than Taekwoon. Hyuk is a small black and dark brown puppy with light orange eyes and though he was still very weak, he tried to put up a strong front to prove himself worthy to be the next great hellhound of the Underworld. Taekwoon didn't like the idea of being followed or watched by Hyuk at first because it felt like his father was following him, or that Hyuk would report to his father in case Taekwoon made a mistake. Taekwoon ignored the puppy's existence at first, but eventually, he gave in when the Hyuk looked so fragile, just like Taekwoon.

The adults saw Taekwoon and scattered away immediately as usual but he ignored them. He had only one goal in mind and that was to see the others playing around.

They were all there, running around loudly, playing games, swinging underneath the tree and having fun. Taekwoon let out a sigh of relief. _I won't be alone today,_ he thought. But as soon as he stepped onto the playground, the children became silent and wary.

“You're here again?” one boy grunted.

Taekwoon remained silent.

“How many times have we said, you're NOT welcome here. Go away already! Loser!” another shouted.

“Yeah! Go away!” The others joined in one by one.

Taekwoon didn't reply and walked towards the bench he would always sit to observe the others while they played. The children glared at him and retreated back to their activities. He took his book out and secretly pretended to read while looking over the pages at the other kids. It didn't matter whether or not he was welcomed by the others, it didn't even matter if they bullied him or laughed at him, the very least they don’t tell lies like their parents.

And the most important thing was that they saw _him_ , they saw him as ' Jung Taekwoon,' and didn't ignore him. The adults lie, but they didn't. So what if they laughed at him, pointed fingers at him and called him a loser? None of that matters and Taekwoon was already used to it. As much as he wished the others would let him join the fun, he knew that was impossible.

Moments into his reading and Hyuk falling asleep while curled up next to him, a ball suddenly flew right next to him. _It_ was about to start again.

“Dammit, it should've hit,” one boy snapped his fingers.

Taekwoon gave him a glare but ignored him.

“What? It's your fault for being in the way.”

That woke Hyuk up from his slumber and alarmed him. He growled at the boy, ready to defend his master. Taekwoon stopped him, patted him on the head to tell him he was okay.

“I'm fine,” Taekwoon said quietly to Hyuk.

Taekwoon was trying to ignore the boy's remark and went back to reading until the other boys started to gather around Taekwoon. Taekwoon became slightly frightened. Just a few days ago, they grabbed and shoved him so hard that he fell over the bench, leaving several bruises that haven't gone away yet.

“Just look at him, what a loser!” A kid started laughing at Taekwoon.

“Just like his dad!” Another joins in.

Then, one of the boys snatched Taekwoon's book out of his hands and threw it on the floor. Before Taekwoon could react, he was already surrounded. They started shoving Taekwoon back and forth like before but Taekwoon didn't fight back. He didn't like violence, he didn't want to walk the same path as his father did even though he knew he had the power to do so. The kids may not fear Taekwoon but they would definitely fear his father and the wrath he could bring to the town. The pushing and poking continued and Taekwoon slipped onto the hard gravel ground, causing Taekwoon to scrape his palms as he landed. It hurts, it was painful and Taekwoon was fighting back his tears. _I can't cry, not here not now,_ he told himself.

“Please stop,” Taekwoon finally said, although his voice was hardly audible.

“What? You have something to say? Say it!”

“He can't even speak properly! Haha, what a loser!”

“Stop...” Taekwoon continued pleading as he clenched his fist, both nervously and angrily.

 _No, don't,_ he told himself while holding back the urge.

The boys looked at him, laughing at him, and continued to surround him like vultures.

Then, one of the boys proposed something to Taekwoon.

“Stop huh? Sure, we can stop.” He said.

Taekwoon looked up.

“I know, let's pay a game then. If you win, we will stop bothering you. Heck, we can even let you play with us,” the boy continued.

“A game?”

“That's right, a game. It's simple, anyone can do it. You just have to prove to us that you're not a loser.”

“H-how?” Taekwoon asked the boy, slightly anxious about the proposal. “What's the game?”

“You know the forest on the other side of town right? You just need to enter that forest, make your way to the deepest part and come back with something as a proof. Simple right?"

 _Simple?_ It was far from being simple. The forest was known to be inhabited and everyone knew to go anywhere but near it. It was a forest where once you entered, there would be no escape. It was said to engulf anyone who dares to disturb its peace.

 _The Forest of Nightmares_.

Taekwoon looked at the boy dumbfounded, hoping that he had heard wrong.

“Well? Are going to accept it or be the coward that you already are?” The boy looked at Taekwoon.

“I...” Taekwoon paused and took a moment to think. It was a good opportunity for Taekwoon after all, as long as he can stop the others from teasing him, anything would do. They even told him they would play with him.

“What do I bring back?” Taekwoon said hesitantly, unsure of whether or not to accept the challenge.

“Anything, but we have to approve of it of course.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” The boy declared.

Taekwoon thought to himself, maybe just a rock or branch might work. He may even be able to go to another forest, a less scary one, and lie his way out of it.

“Okay,” Taekwoon said.

“Oh! But we're going to watch you enter, so don't even think about cheating us!”

 _Well, there goes the plan_ , Taekwoon thought to himself a minute later.

“Meet us here tomorrow afternoon if you're going to do it if not, you can always chicken out on us but don't even think about letting us see you again!”

And then, the crowd dispersed.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

That night, Taekwoon couldn't stop thinking and worrying about what to do. He accepted a challenge without thinking about the consequences. What if he doesn't make it back alive after entering? What if something comes out and eats him? But he can't just say no or else the others will call him a loser forever. Taekwoon didn't know what to do.

“What do I do?” Taekwoon asked Hyuk. Hyuk tilted his head.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The next morning arrived and Taekwoon barely got any sleep, if any at all. He dragged himself slowly off the bed and woke Hyuk up. As he was getting dressed, his worried thoughts continued to hover above him. He worried so much that he didn't even have the appetite to eat his breakfast and just left it untouched.

Taekwoon sighed and tried to persuade himself, _it's going to be okay, everything will be okay_ , just like how his mother would tell him. At least he tried to brainwash himself into thinking so. Maybe enough wishful thinking would change the situation he was about to face.

He saw the others already gathered at the playground waiting for Taekwoon. Taekwoon looked at them from afar, _maybe it's not too late to back out now_ , he thought to himself. Just as he was about to step back, one of the kids saw him.

“Hey! It's the loser! So you didn't chicken out after all.” He pointed at Taekwoon and all the attention was on him.

Taekwoon had no choice now but to walk over to them and accept his fate.

“Well then, let's go,” and Taekwoon followed behind.

#    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is fully completed and in the process of being revised. I've decided to post this fanfic here on AO3 finally after a lot of debate but the updates won't be quick because I'm only going to post them after some revising. My revisions won't be perfect as English isn't my first language but please enjoy this series with a light-heart and I'll love any feedback that I can get :) Thank you!


	2. Hello?

**[ Chapter II ]**

**_‘Hello?’_ **

 

 

_The Forest of Nightmares._

 

Taekwoon has only heard stories about it from his mother. It’s a place filled with the souls of the dead that was lost during their trip through the River of Styx. The souls lingered in the forest for centuries, never making it past to the afterlife.

What became of them was unknown.

No one dared to approach the forest and for those that did, never made it out.

As Taekwoon and the other children made their way to the forest, the fog became thicker and thicker. Taekwoon felt uneasy and so were the rest of the children who were following behind. Eerie cries and whispers could be heard as they continued. Louder and clearer as they approached the river that connected them to the forest. The forest was just on the other side. Parts of the forest was poking out through the fog and Taekwoon could see glimpses of it. His heart was beginning to race.

“Well go on, we’ll watch you from here,” one of the kids nudged Taekwoon forward, making Taekwoon stumble a bit.

The only way to make it across the river was a single wooden bridge, so old that it could fall apart at any time. The souls that lingered below was trying to grasp hold of the bridge each time they passed by it, trying to turn it upside down. The constant splashes of the rapid river made the bridge cover with mold, it was slippery, slimy and the ropes that held the bridge together looked as if it could snap if anyone held onto it.

Taekwoon looked at the bridge in front of him, then back at the other children, and dragged his first step forward. He lifted small Hyuk in one arm and grabbed the rope with the other.

 _I can do this, I can do it,_ and began his hypnotizing session again.

Both his feet were on the first wooden plate, and the bridge was starting to shake. Taekwoon froze. He swallowed hard and let out a deep breath.

 _I can do it._  

He tried to ignore the souls trying to grasp for his feet as they pass by. Although there was no way they could reach, Taekwoon was still feeling uneasy. One wrong move would make him fall down into the river along with a sea of souls. He began moving forward slowly and carefully while trying to filter out every cry and wails he could hear coming from below. He’s been hung above a sea of wailing banshees for days before, this time he wasn’t even tied up, so it shouldn’t be as scary right?

He glanced back a few times to check if the others were still watching him. If they weren’t there anymore, he could just turn back and somehow lie his way out of the situation but that was not the case. The kids were there, just hiding behind a giant willow tree and secretly watching Taekwoon as he made his way across. They were scared but they were also curious to see if the ‘loser’ was able to take the challenge.

Luckily, after a few creaks and nearly slipping off, Taekwoon made it safely on to the other side. Taekwoon let out a sigh of relief. A few minutes across the bridge literally felt like decades. He looked back at his small achievement, feeling a bit proud of himself and let out a small smile. He’s still alive, somehow. But that smile disappeared the moment he remembered why he had to cross the bridge in the first place.

The sight in front of him was much more terrifying than the view from behind. Large, towering trees were covered by vines and the fog was so thick that it blocked every sight in front.

“What did I get myself into?” he asked Hyuk.

What was scary about the forest wasn’t because he saw any souls or the dead, but more because he couldn’t see them, only hear their cries. He heard rustling in the bushes as he began walking through. Taekwoon didn’t like it, nor did Hyuk. Hyuk was so terrified that he began to whimper and hid inside Taekwoon’s shirt. Taekwoon held tightly onto Hyuk, trying to comfort him and although Hyuk was supposed to be a great hellhound, he was just a puppy in training. Seeing Hyuk like that, Taekwoon decided to be just a bit braver.

Taekwoon walked further and deeper through the forest, _quickly_ , he told himself. The faster he can make his way towards the end, the faster he can get out as well. He continued to walk through the fog and although he froze a few times in his tracks, he still continued. But before he knew it, he was lost. Everything looked the same and the fog covered his view completely. There was no longer a path to follow and the tall withered trees continued to tower over him.

Taekwoon became worried.

“I should turn around,” and picked up a strange-looking stone nearby, “This should be good enough proof right? They saw me walk in here, so they can’t say otherwise.”

He retraced his steps back just to find himself feeling lost even more. The path he took was no longer in sight and it felt as if he was walking in a circle for hours. Hyuk was too afraid to help sniff their way out as well.

It was starting to get late and Taekwoon could feel the sky become darker. He was feeling tired and hungry.

 _I shouldn’t have skipped breakfast_ , he told himself. Just as he was about to sit down to rest, a small breeze brushed along his neck. The breeze felt as if it was pulling Taekwoon in to follow it and he did.

 _Maybe it’s the way out._ He continued to follow the mysterious breeze for a while until he saw the most mesmerizing sight in front of him.

In front of him stood a large tree that rested at the very center of a hill. It was bigger than all those in the forest that surrounded it and its stocks were so old that it swallowed the ground. Taekwoon stood there, amazed at what he saw and approached the tree curiously. He has never seen anything like it before, even Hyuk who was terrified the entire time stopped whimpering. Taekwoon let Hyuk down and the two walked forward.

The enormous tree became even bigger as Taekwoon walked forward. It was so big that Taekwoon didn’t even realize his jaws were dropping. He stopped to examine the large stock in front until the small breeze hit him again. It was as if it was calling for him. Taekwoon followed the direction of where the breeze was coming from to discover an opening in the tree stock on the other side. He peaked curiously to find something even stranger inside.

It was a large door covered with vines and had strange engravings carved on it. The door was twice the size of young Taekwoon. He had a strange feeling while looking up at it and could not resist the urge to trace his hands on top of the scratches. It was almost as if it was a piece of artwork, unlike any he had ever seen before. The scratches, the engravings and the vines that draped across it, seemed as if they belong together. Then Taekwoon realized something even stranger.

There was no door knob or handle on it.

“This is definitely a door, right?” Taekwoon asked Hyuk. Hyuk titled his head, not knowing the answer.

Taekwoon continued to trace the door, hoping for some way to open it. After a while, Taekwoon decided to give up. He was too tired and his growling stomach kept bothering him. Taekwoon let out a disappointing sigh.

“Let’s go Hyuk. We’ve been out for too long.”

Just as Taekwoon turned to exit…

**_One knock._ **

**_Two knock._ **

Taekwoon stopped. Did he just hear knocking from behind him? He glanced back.

Silence.

 _I must be too tired, I’m starting to hear things,_ he thought.

 **_Another knock_ ** _._

Taekwoon was sure he heard it this time. He walked back towards the door and Taekwoon returned a knock to answer it.

There was no reply. He was definitely hallucinating, he told himself and just as he was about to give up again, he heard a voice.

“Hello?” it said.

##    



	3. For a Change, I Look Forward to Tomorrow

**[ Chapter III ]**

_For a Change, I Look Forward to Tomorrow_

 

 

There was only silence. Taekwoon didn’t know what to say. He was too shocked to hear that the door was talking to him.

“Hello?” it said again.

The voice sounded thin though as if it belonged to a child’s. Taekwoon hesitated for a bit and replied back.

“...Hello.”

“Heol! There’s someone behind this door?!” the voice exclaimed so loudly that it startled Taekwoon a bit.

“I’ve been here all week trying to figure out how to open this thing and no luck at all! I even thought this was just some prank from the other kids after they tricked me into coming here! It was so scary, I thought it was about time to give up!” he continued.

Taekwoon didn’t know how to reply. He was still bewildered by the door talking to him and all he could think about was how loud and rowdy it was being.

“Hello? You still there? You didn’t walk away, did you?”

“...”

“No wait, don’t tell me this door is the one talking?” and Taekwoon heard a kick on the door.

Taekwoon got shocked by the kicking and even Hyuk bounced a step backward before he let out a bark.

“Woof!” as Hyuk growled at the door.

“Huh? Wait, was that a dog I just heard? No way, there’s a dog on the other side too? Unless… it’s the door that’s making the barking sound as well!” he kicks the door again and started banging.

As if hurting the door could solve his mysteries.

The boy was loud, obnoxious and somewhat rude for scaring both Taekwoon and Hyuk but they didn't know what to do. The boy's energy was overflowing so much that Taekwoon could feel it from the other side. He’s never heard someone talk this much before, at least not when he's wasn’t getting bullied.

“I… I’m not the door,” Taekwoon finally said, hoping to put a stop to the boy’s kicking and fussing.

“You’re not?”

“Mhmm.”

“Than who are you? I’ve been coming here almost every other day because I lost a bet with my friends and I haven’t heard anyone else around until now.”

“I… I’m on the other side of this door,” Taekwoon said softly.

“What? I can’t hear you, Say again?’ The boy demanded.

“I’m on the other side. I just found this door and can’t open it,” Taekwoon said while trying to raise an octave into his voice.

“Really? Heol! Daebak! This is ….” the boy paused.

Taekwoon listened for the boy to continue.

“So cool!!! What is this? This is like one of those Seven Wonders of the World type of stories Dad always talk about!” The boy started to talk even louder. Taekwoon could hear the rustling of the ground from the other side.

 _Is he jumping around? Is he that excited?_ Taekwoon thought.

“Oh! What’s your name? My name is Cha Hakyeon. You can just call me Hakyeon. I’m 7 years old and my birthday is on June 30. I have a mom and dad and lots of friends. Oh, I love to dance but I hate sports and oh! And –“ the boy kept on going, not allowing Taekwoon to even answer him. He was too excited and talking too fast to the point that Taekwoon couldn’t keep up. The boy, Hakyeon, was too energetic and so loud it made Hyuk scrunch his face and covered his ears with his two tiny paws.

Hakyeon finally decided to stop.

“So what’s your name?” Finally giving Taekwoon a chance to talk.

“Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.”

“Taekwoon? Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon said.

 _Taekwoonie?_ Taekwoon shivered at the nickname that Hakyeon had already made for him while only ten minutes into their conversation.

“How old are you? You sound somewhat… young?” Hakyeon asked.

“Seven.”

“Just like me! No way! This is awesome! What a coincidence!”

Hakyeon continued his questioning and talking for so long that Taekwoon didn’t know how to reply half the time except nodding his head to himself or letting out a tiny ‘yes’ or ‘no.’

“You’re not much of a talker are you?” Hakyeon said.

 _Took you long enough to finally notice, huh?_ Taekwoon mumbled to himself.

“Well, that’s okay! I’m just happy you’re here. It was getting really scary just making my way here, you know? The other kids said they’d stop mocking about my skin and ignoring me if I was able to open this door but just coming here was scary you know and I hate scary things! But I guess it’s okay now since you’re here! Taekwoonie is here with me! Although you don’t talk much... but the fact that you’re here is all good. I feel safer just knowing that there’s someone here to talk to.” Hakyeon said.

_Glad? He's glad because I'm here? Why?_

Taekwoon has never been told such a thing before. Even his mother would never say those words directly to Taekwoon, even if he was all she had in the Underworld. No one has ever wanted Taekwoon to be here. But this kid called Cha Hakyeon told Taekwoon that he was glad that Taekwoon was here with him. Even if they had only just met.

“You’re glad?” Taekwoon asked hesitantly.

“Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Plus you’re seven years old just like me! This is like one of those things called ‘fate’ that mom always talks about when she tells me stories about how she met dad for the first time. Too bad I can’t see you though.” Hakyeon said disappointedly.

“Thank you…” The words Taekwoon muttered for the first time in his life. Words that he didn’t know how it came out except that it did.

“Huh? Thank you? Me? Why?”

“Just… because.”

“Heh, you’re really weird. You don’t talk much but I guess I can make up for that. So um, hey Taekwoonie? I have to go now because it’s getting too dark and it’s really scary if I can’t see anything but can you um…” Hakyeon paused.

“Can I what?” Taekwoon asked curiously.

“Can we talk again? I really want to talk to you and get to know you more! I think it’s fate that we somehow got to meet and even though I can’t see you, I know you’re a great person! People tend to walk away after listening to me talk for a while but you’re still here! That means you’re a great person and I want to be friends! Lifelong ones!”

 _Already? Lifelong friends?_ Taekwoon didn't dislike the sound of that. No one ever wanted to be his friend but how does this work? He hasn’t even met Hakyeon for more than an hour and the boy has already declared Taekwoon as a lifelong friend. But Taekwoon couldn't find it in his heart to reject Hakyeon.

“So?” Hakyeon waited for an answer.

“Mhmm,” Taekwoon agreed.

“Awesome! Let’s meet here again tomorrow, same time?” Hakyeon proposed.

“Okay.”

“See you tomorrow!” Hakyeon said as his steps went further away.

Taekwoon stood in front of the door for a moment, still looking up trying to figure out what had just happened. He was talking to someone named Cha Hakyeon through a door that didn’t open for hours, or more like Hakyeon talking to him, but that didn’t matter. It felt so unreal as if it was some sort of dream. No one has ever talked with Taekwoon before, at least without picking on him, but Hakyeon did and he talked so much that Taekwoon didn’t even know how to register all the things that happened during the time.

No one has ever told him that they were glad to meet Taekwoon and surely, no one has ever told Taekwoon that they wanted him as a friend. Taekwoon didn’t know what to do yet his heart felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside that he couldn’t help but place his hands on it.

“What is this feeling?” Taekwoon muttered to himself.

Tomorrow.

Yes, they can meet again tomorrow. It will be the first time that Taekwoon has made plans with anyone and he liked the idea of it and for once, he looked forward to going to bed at night and waking up in the morning.

_For a change, I look forward to tomorrow…_

##    
  



	4. Liars

**[ Chapter IV ]**

_Liars_

 

 

Sleep didn’t seem to apply to Taekwoon lately. Sure, he hated going to bed at night and having to force himself to wake up in the morning to endure another long day. But this time it was different.

He couldn’t fall asleep at all last night thinking about the meeting with ‘Cha Hakyeon.’ Taekwoon couldn’t believe that any of the things that happened last night was real. As hard as it may seem to be, Taekwoon also wished that it was all real. Let everything that happens be real and let me meet that boy again today as we promised.

The first promise he’s ever made with anyone.

As soon as Taekwoon saw the sky brightened up a bit, he immediately got up to get ready for another day. He hurriedly dressed in his most comfortable clothes, trying to make himself look ‘presentable.’ Though, it’s not like Hakyeon would be able to see him. It was still way too early for their meeting time but Taekwoon couldn’t keep still. His feet kept swinging back and forth while he was having his breakfast and even his little shoulders were bouncing up and down. The housekeeper looked at him as if he was possessed. Never has she seen the young master so ‘happy.’

“Hyuk, what happened last night wasn’t a dream right?” asking the puppy for confirmation.

Hyuk nudged Taekwoon’s legs as if confirming his suspicion.

It wasn’t a dream.

Taekwoon really did talk to a boy named Cha Hakyeon.

After Taekwoon finished his breakfast and grabbing an extra slice of bread before he headed out, he was stopped by a voice calling out to his name.

“Jung Taekwoon,” a deep hoarse voice called out to him.

The voice alone made Taekwoon forget everything he had planned and froze in his steps.

“Where are you heading out in such a hurry and so early in the morning?” Taekwoon’s father, who has never cared for his son’s actions, suddenly questioned.

“Just out to town… for a bit,” Taekwoon stuttered.

“Again? Hmph. Instead of playing with those weaklings, you ought to be strengthening yourself and make yourself more powerful. Just looking at you coming home all covered up in bruises and dirt is disgusting. To think, my blood flows within you.” He didn’t hesitate one bit about those hurtful words he just said to his own son. No mercy was given and there was definitely no empathy in his father’s eyes.

“I-“

“Just look at you. Weak and scrawny. You don’t even know how to raise your voice to talk back to me! No wonder everyone looks down on you.”

Despite knowing that the other children were always picking on Taekwoon, his father did nothing about it. His father would never stand up for anyone, not even his own son. Taekwoon was upset by just listening to his father’s words, but at the same time, he felt a slight irritation from those words that belittled him.

 _Thanks for ruining my morning,_ Taekwoon muttered to himself as he turned around and dashed out the door. He didn’t want to hear another word from his father.

“If he knew, he should’ve done something about it, right? Why didn’t he say something? So much for calling him my ‘dad.’ Worst dad ever.” Taekwoon grunted as he kept walking. “I wonder if Hakyeon’s dad is like that.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Since it was still too early to meet with his very first friend, Taekwoon decided to go to his usual bench, his usual spot and the usual playground where all the children would gather. They were all playing around and being rowdy as always. Since Taekwoon obviously won the challenge yesterday, they should treat him differently, is what he thought. He slowly approached the kids playing and the moment they saw him, they gave him a glance and continued with their activities. They didn’t approach Taekwoon nor picked on him, laughed at him or pushed him around like always. It was as if they were treating Taekwoon as ‘invisible.’

Taekwoon didn’t like the feeling he was getting from the kids. His rough morning was becoming worst and he felt upset. They promised they would play with him if he made it out of the forest but this was far from keeping their promise. It was even worse than how they treated him before.

It took a moment for Taekwoon to gather his courage and approached one of the boys that caught his sight.

“I made it out of the forest like I promised, so why are you guys ignoring me?” Taekwoon demanded an answer while grabbing the boy’s arms in case he runs away.

“Ow! He’s hurting me!” The boy cried out and tried to shake Taekwoon off.

“What? I didn’t- “

Taekwoon stopped and released his grasp. He glanced at the other children and the look in their eyes was frightening. He was being feared and avoided. _But why? Why are their attitudes so different? Are they breaking their promise? Now they’re treating me just like everyone else._

**_Liars._ **

Taekwoon backed away while dragging his feet to escape those gazes. He hated it and it was eating him up. They’re all the same, every single last one of them. Taekwoon looked down to the ground, unable to keep his head up. His eyes were beginning to give in and all he could do was bite his lips so that the pain could make him forget about his sadness. Suddenly, Hyuk bit the hem of Taekwoon’s pants, trying to drag Taekwoon out from his misery. The only one who could see Taekwoon’s unhappy face was his small friend, Hyuk.

“Thanks,” Taekwoon said as he crouched down to pet Hyuk’s head. At least there’s still someone who cares. “Let’s go.”


	5. Thank You For Being Born

## [ Chapter V ]

_Thank You For Being Born_

Taekwoon started his morning with much excitement but it ended with people constantly trying to ruin it for him. First his father and than those kids - the kids who lie, just like their parents. 

 _They’re all liars_ , Taekwoon kept repeating inside.

He no longer had a place to go to and continued wandering around town aimlessly even though his legs were starting to feel worn out from all the walking. He wanted to find a new place to spend his tomorrows but he had nowhere to go. The only place he found a bit of comfort was the playground but now, even that place was gone. Without knowing where to go and just kept on walking, Taekwoon stumbled back in front of the bridge that he was so afraid of the day before. Having walked back and forth the bridge twice yesterday, he was no longer intimidated by it. In fact, he had so much going on in his mind that fear was the last thing he cared about. So what if he falls through? Taekwoon no longer cares.

_Maybe it would be best to just fall through with these lost souls since I’m no better than one right now._

Just then, Hyuk nudged Taekwoon forward as if he could sense his master’s negative thoughts and wanted Taekwoon to stop. A little nudge one at a time, avoiding all the cracks and creaks the bridge made, the two made it across once again. Seeing Hyuk’s effort despite being so small, made Taekwoon feel more relaxed and stopped thinking about the morning. The little puppy that was sent to watch over Taekwoon became his very own comfort.

“Thanks.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

The forest that Taekwoon was so afraid of the day before was no longer scary and there was a reason for this.

Sure there are many souls that wandered around the forest and cries could be heard left and right but they never dared to approach Taekwoon. Rather than Taekwoon being afraid of them, they were more afraid of the scent that came off of Taekwoon. The blood that flow through Taekwoon’s body, the heir to the throne.

Taekwoon felt their fear and why he was being avoided by them. They may be dead but they were no different from the adults that lived in town. Even they were trying to avoid Taekwoon. If anything were to happen to the only heir, Taekwoon’s father would turn the Underworld upside down. As cold and uncaring his father may be, he would never allow anything to happen to Taekwoon because his son was the only one with the rights to take over. This was also the reason why he demanded so much out of Taekwoon.

It didn’t take any effort to get through the forest like it did the day before. In fact, it seemed as if there was a path paved through for Taekwoon to get to where he needs to be.

“I came too early,” Taekwoon sighed as he stood in front of the door. “What should we do?” he looked down at Hyuk.

Taekwoon arrived much earlier than he had planned. He was going to spend some time in town like usual until the meeting time with Hakyeon but that obviously didn’t work out like he had hoped. Taekwoon was bored, so bored to the point that he kept sitting down than standing up to walk around the large tree stump in circles and repeating the cycle to waste time. 

 _This is boring_ , Taekwoon sighed.

Just then, Hyuk came up with an idea to help the two of them spend some time together. He ran down the slope and back with something in his mouth.

“What’s this?” Taekwoon questioned.

Hyuk dropped a branch in front of Taekwoon as if he was asking Taekwoon to play with him. It took seconds for Taekwoon to realize that Hyuk was asking to play ‘fetch’. He’s never done something like this before. He and Hyuk usually just take naps in the park or walk around town but never played games together. It wasn’t a bad idea and Taekwoon went with it. The two played with one another for hours without a single awareness about the place they were so happily playing at. They have completely forgotten that they were at the center of the Forest of Nightmares and rather, the eerie forest that so many were afraid of, appeared to be more peaceful than it could ever be.

“Let’s take a rest okay?” Taekwoon laid down on the grass and stretched his arms out.

He looked up at the forever-darkened sky and looked again at the tall trees that surrounded him on all sides. As he closed his eyes, he heard the whimpers of the souls that could not move on but rather than being frightened, their voices kept him company. Taekwoon was no longer afraid of them and as sad as they sounded, it seemed as if they finally found peace here. They wandered from tree to tree as if they were dancing throughout the forest. Their dances and the rustling sounds the forest made, got Taekwoon to start humming. He couldn't help but hum along with the sounds of the forest. 

“Taekwoonie?” a voice called out and interrupted Taekwoon’s song.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

Taekwoon shot up from his position and was startled by the voice. It was Hakyeon.

“Mhmm.” Taekwoon replied as he approached the door.

“Yay! I was kind of worried that you wouldn’t be here yet since it’s still too early. I couldn’t stay still at home just thinking about today!”

It was the same Hakyeon that Taekwoon talked to yesterday. Still as enthusiastic and hyper as before.  _Where does he get all his energy from?_  Taekwoon wondered.

“Wait, was that you humming just now?” Hakyeon asked.

“Uh… it’s nothing, I was just bored.” Taekwoon answered while he felt his embarrassment rush up to his cheeks.

“Bored? But you sounded so good. What were you humming to?”

“Nothing. Just humming.”

“I see. Hmm… so how was your day? I barely got any sleep last night. I got a bit scared thinking you weren’t real. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night.”

“Huh?” startled by Hakyeon's bold remark, Taekwoon's cheeks became hotter.

“I mean, I thought I was dreaming! Like what if you wouldn’t be here today or if yesterday wasn’t real and –“ Hakyeon stumbled on his words trying to explain himself after realizing what he had said. Even Hakyeon began to blush as if the embarrassment was contagious.

“Anyways! I’m glad you’re real Taekwoonie!”

Taekwoon was glad that ‘Cha Hakyeon’ was real as well, that it wasn’t just a dream. He was also relieved that he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Hakyeon also couldn’t sleep the night before thinking about Taekwoon as much as Taekwoon was thinking about Hakyeon. Somehow, Taekwoon didn’t find his meeting with Hakyeon strange but rather, it calmed him and just by listening to his voice, he felt a familiar feeling. Hakyeon’s presence alone was able to make Taekwoon feel at ease. He didn’t know how to explain the feeling he got or why but Taekwoon was genuinely happy to have met Hakyeon. 

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

Their secret meetings continued every day or every week and each time they met, it was fun and neither grew tired of one another. Although Hakyeon did the talking most of the time, Taekwoon enjoyed listening to Hakyeon’s stories and adventures. They would have petty fights at time when arguing about the most childish things like ‘would you eat curry with the sauce on the side or poured on top of the rice,’ and might ignore one another for a day or two but Taekwoon would usually give in and talk to Hakyeon again. Hakyeon was soft on Taekwoon especially when he apologized first, so Hakyeon could never stay mad for long.

Taekwoon learned a lot about Hakyeon and the world on the other side of the door. From listening to Hakyeon’s stories, he came to a conclusion that the world in which Hakyeon came from could possibly be the ‘mortal’ realm that his mother used to talk to him about. If only Taekwoon could see the magnificent views that Hakyeon described the mortal world to be, for himself. To think, the only thing that stood in his way was a door that could not be opened. Taekwoon also learned a bit about Hakyeon during their little meet ups.

Despite Hakyeon’s enthusiastic and outgoing appearance, there would be times when Hakyeon would come crying to Taekwoon. Hakyeon always got picked on by the same things such as having ‘dark skin’ or ‘short height’ by his so-called ‘friends’ on the other side. When that happens, Hakyeon would cry nonstop and the only way to comfort him was when Taekwoon would sing or lullaby him. 

Whenever Hakyeon feels down or in need of comfort, he would always ask Taekwoon to sing and Taekwoon could never turn down his friend’s request. In fact, Taekwoon enjoyed singing as much as the other enjoyed listening to his songs.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

Many tomorrows had passed and each was enjoyable for the both. They spent their first birthdays together and each of the following birthdays were unforgettable. During the first time Taekwoon spent his birthday with Hakyeon, Hakyeon said he brought a small cake along with him. Although Taekwoon couldn’t see it, Hakyeon would talk all about how his mom helped him bake it and that it turned out amazingly. Hakyeon would then make Taekwoon imagine the cake was in front of him and pretend to blow out the invisible candle after making a wish. 

“Thank you for being born, Taekwoonie! Thank you for being here and being my friend! Let’s be together forever!” as Hakyeon sings the birthday song excitedly to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon was moved by Hakyeon’s small deeds and he would do the same during Hakyeon's birthday. Taekwoon would personally bake a cake for Hakyeon as well but would never admit it. He would fool Hakyeon by saying he bought it at a local bakery and Hakyeon would believe him. If only Hakyeon knew how many times Taekwoon nearly burnt down the kitchen making his attempts to the point where the housekeeper forbid him from entering the kitchen ever again. Of course, Taekwoon had his ways to cleaning up his mess after trespassing each time when he wasn't supposed to.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

The tomorrows that Taekwoon once hated the most, became the thing he looked forward to the most. When is the next time going to be? He would always ask and mark down his calendar as he waits. Even when the two of them got busier during the start of their school year, the two would make sure to meet at least once a week or every other week as much as possible. Each time they do meet, they would talk for hours and catch up with all the stories that they had missed.

Their happiness and secret meetings continued even when they became sixteen.


	6. The One Who Tried To Steal the Sun

**[ Chapter V ]**

_Thank You For Being Born_

 

 

Taekwoon started his morning with much excitement but it ended with people constantly trying to ruin it for him. First his father and then those kids - the kids who lie, just like their parents.

 _They’re all liars_ , Taekwoon kept repeating inside.

He no longer had a place to go to and continued wandering around town aimlessly even though his legs were starting to feel worn out from all the walking. He wanted to find a new place to spend his tomorrows but he had nowhere to go. The only place he found a bit of comfort was the playground but now, even that place was gone. Without knowing where to go and just kept on walking, Taekwoon stumbled back in front of the bridge that he was so afraid of the day before. Having walked back and forth the bridge twice yesterday, he was no longer intimidated by it. In fact, he had so much going on in his mind that fear was the last thing he cared about. So what if he falls through? Taekwoon no longer cares.

_Maybe it would be best to just fall through with these lost souls since I’m no better than one right now._

Just then, Hyuk nudged Taekwoon forward as if he could sense his master’s negative thoughts and wanted Taekwoon to stop. A little nudge one at a time, avoiding all the cracks and creaks the bridge made, the two made it across once again. Seeing Hyuk’s effort despite being so small, made Taekwoon feel more relaxed and stopped thinking about the morning. The little puppy that was sent to watch over Taekwoon became his very own comfort.

“Thanks.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The forest that Taekwoon was so afraid of the day before was no longer scary and there was a reason for this.

Sure there are many souls that wandered around the forest and cries could be heard left and right but they never dared to approach Taekwoon. Rather than Taekwoon being afraid of them, they were more afraid of the scent that came off of Taekwoon. The blood that flows through Taekwoon’s body, the heir to the throne.

Taekwoon felt their fear and why he was being avoided by them. They may be dead but they were no different from the adults that lived in town. Even they were trying to avoid Taekwoon. If anything were to happen to the only heir, Taekwoon’s father would turn the Underworld upside down. As cold and uncaring his father may be, he would never allow anything to happen to Taekwoon because his son was the only one with the rights to take over. This was also the reason why he demanded so much out of Taekwoon.

It didn’t take any effort to get through the forest like it did the day before. In fact, it seemed as if there was a path paved through for Taekwoon to get to where he needs to be.

“I came too early,” Taekwoon sighed as he stood in front of the door. “What should we do?” he looked down at Hyuk.

Taekwoon arrived much earlier than he had planned. He was going to spend some time in the town as usual until the meeting time with Hakyeon but that obviously didn’t work out like he had hoped. Taekwoon was bored, so bored to the point that he kept sitting down than standing up to walk around the large tree stump in circles and repeating the cycle to waste time.

 _This is boring_ , Taekwoon sighed.

Just then, Hyuk came up with an idea to help the two of them spend some time together. He ran down the slope and back with something in his mouth.

“What’s this?” Taekwoon questioned.

Hyuk dropped a branch in front of Taekwoon as if he was asking Taekwoon to play with him. It took seconds for Taekwoon to realize that Hyuk was asking to play ‘fetch’. He’s never done something like this before. He and Hyuk usually just take naps in the park or walk around town but never played games together. It wasn’t a bad idea and Taekwoon went with it. The two played with one another for hours without a single awareness about the place they were so happy playing at. They have completely forgotten that they were at the center of the Forest of Nightmares and rather, the eerie forest that so many were afraid of, appeared to be more peaceful than it could ever be.

“Let’s take a rest okay?” Taekwoon laid down on the grass and stretched his arms out.

He looked up at the forever-darkened sky and looked again at the tall trees that surrounded him on all sides. As he closed his eyes, he heard the whimpers of the souls that could not move on but rather than being frightened, their voices kept him company. Taekwoon was no longer afraid of them and as sad as they sounded, it seemed as if they finally found peace here. They wandered from tree to tree as if they were dancing throughout the forest. Their dances and the rustling sound the forest made, got Taekwoon to start humming. He couldn't help but hum along with the sounds of the forest.

“Taekwoonie?” a voice called out and interrupted Taekwoon’s song.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Taekwoon shot up from his position and was startled by the voice. It was Hakyeon.

“Mhmm,” Taekwoon replied as he approached the door.

“Yay! I was kind of worried that you wouldn’t be here yet since it’s still too early. I couldn’t stay still at home just thinking about today!”

It was the same Hakyeon that Taekwoon talked to yesterday. Still as enthusiastic and hyper as before. _Where does he get all his energy from?_ Taekwoon wondered.

“Wait, was that you humming just now?” Hakyeon asked.

“Uh… it’s nothing, I was just bored.” Taekwoon answered while he felt his embarrassment rush up to his cheeks.

“Bored? But you sounded so good. What were you humming to?”

“Nothing. Just humming.”

“I see. Hmm… so how was your day? I barely got any sleep last night. I got a bit scared thinking you weren’t real. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night.”

“Huh?” startled by Hakyeon's bold remark, Taekwoon's cheeks became hotter.

“I mean, I thought I was dreaming! Like what if you wouldn’t be here today or if yesterday wasn’t real and –“ Hakyeon stumbled on his words trying to explain himself after realizing what he had said. Even Hakyeon began to blush as if the embarrassment was contagious.

“Anyways! I’m glad you’re real Taekwoonie!”

Taekwoon was glad that ‘Cha Hakyeon’ was real as well, that it wasn’t just a dream. He was also relieved that he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Hakyeon also couldn’t sleep the night before thinking about Taekwoon as much as Taekwoon was thinking about Hakyeon. Somehow, Taekwoon didn’t find his meeting with Hakyeon strange but rather, it calmed him and just by listening to his voice, he felt a familiar feeling. Hakyeon’s presence alone was able to make Taekwoon feel at ease. He didn’t know how to explain the feeling he got or why but Taekwoon was genuinely happy to have met Hakyeon.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Their secret meetings continued every day or every week and each time they met, it was fun and neither grew tired of one another. Although Hakyeon did the talking most of the time, Taekwoon enjoyed listening to Hakyeon’s stories and adventures. They would have petty fights at times when arguing about the most childish things like ‘would you eat curry with the sauce on the side or poured on top of the rice,’ and might ignore one another for a day or two but Taekwoon would usually give in and talk to Hakyeon again. Hakyeon was soft on Taekwoon especially when he apologized first, so Hakyeon could never stay mad for long.

Taekwoon learned a lot about Hakyeon and the world on the other side of the door. From listening to Hakyeon’s stories, he came to a conclusion that the world in which Hakyeon came from could possibly be the ‘mortal’ realm that his mother used to talk to him about. If only Taekwoon could see the magnificent views that Hakyeon described the mortal world to be, for himself. To think, the only thing that stood in his way was a door that could not be opened. Taekwoon also learned a bit about Hakyeon during their little meetups.

Despite Hakyeon’s enthusiastic and outgoing appearance, there would be times when Hakyeon would come crying to Taekwoon. Hakyeon always got picked on by the same things such as having ‘dark skin’ or ‘short height’ by his so-called ‘friends’ on the other side. When that happens, Hakyeon would cry nonstop and the only way to comfort him was when Taekwoon would sing or lullaby him.

Whenever Hakyeon feels down or in need of comfort, he would always ask Taekwoon to sing and Taekwoon could never turn down his friend’s request. In fact, Taekwoon enjoyed singing as much as the other enjoyed listening to his songs.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Many tomorrows had passed and each was enjoyable for the both. They spent their first birthdays together and each of the following birthdays was unforgettable. During the first time Taekwoon spent his birthday with Hakyeon, Hakyeon said he brought a small cake along with him. Although Taekwoon couldn’t see it, Hakyeon would talk all about how his mom helped him bake it and that it turned out amazingly. Hakyeon would then make Taekwoon imagine the cake was in front of him and pretend to blow out the invisible candle after making a wish.

“Thank you for being born, Taekwoonie! Thank you for being here and being my friend! Let’s be together forever!” as Hakyeon sings the birthday song excitedly to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon was moved by Hakyeon’s small deeds and he would do the same during Hakyeon's birthday. Taekwoon would personally bake a cake for Hakyeon as well but would never admit it. He would fool Hakyeon by saying he bought it at a local bakery and Hakyeon would believe him. If only Hakyeon knew how many times Taekwoon nearly burnt down the kitchen making his attempts to the point where the housekeeper forbid him from entering the kitchen ever again. Of course, Taekwoon had his ways of cleaning up his mess after trespassing each time when he wasn't supposed to.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The tomorrows that Taekwoon once hated the most, became the thing he looked forward to the most. When is the next time going to be? He would always ask and mark down his calendar as he waits. Even when the two of them got busier during the start of their school year, the two would make sure to meet at least once a week or every other week as much as possible. Each time they do meet, they would talk for hours and catch up with all the stories that they had missed.

Their happiness and secret meetings continued even when they became sixteen.

##    
  



	7. The Sun and the Moon

**[ Chapter VII ]**

_The Sun and the Moon_

 

 

There was a moment of silence and just when Taekwoon was about to answer the mysterious man, it was too late and he fired another attack of warning at Taekwoon.

“Wait,” Taekwoon said trying to make the man stop his attacks.

Taekwoon didn’t want any unnecessary violence especially at a time when he was running of patience and becoming frustrated from the heat. But the man didn’t listen. He was angry at Taekwoon for intruding and was ready to attack Taekwoon directly this time. Taekwoon could sense the man’s intent to kill. He began to take his stance, ready to fight if he really had to, and Taekwoon may even have to kill the man to defend himself. Hyuk stepped forward as well, ready to fight alongside his master.

The man launched a big blast of fire directly at Taekwoon this time, disregarding the fact that they were still inside the small cottage. Taekwoon glanced back at the drawing that was still on his mind and didn’t want it destroyed. So he dodged the blast and fled outside to the nothingness to take the fight elsewhere. The man didn’t give up and followed him. One blast after another, there was no mercy in any of the man’s attack. Taekwoon dodged left and right from each attack but barely escaping the blasts that bounced off the ground.

“Who do you think you are entering someone’s home and destroying my door?!” The man finally said as he continued his attacks.

“Wait. That’s your home? Isn’t that where the witch is supposed to live? But you’re a man…” Taekwoon glances the man from head to bottom. Definitely a man.

“And who said a man can’t practice witchcraft? Hmph, you nobles are the same as those senile old men up above,’ the man blasted another fireball at Taekwoon’s feet.

“Wait, please. I didn’t come to fight you. I only wanted to ask for help.”

“What? By destroying my property?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking properly but I only destroyed your door… you nearly set your place on fire. Anyways, I really need your help!” Taekwoon continues to persuade the man.

“Save it! There’s no way I’ll be helping you nobles.”

The fight continued and Taekwoon could feel his body becoming exhausted both from the excessive heat and the overuse of his powers. He was beginning to feel faint but he can’t allow his guard to be down. He has to stay standing no matter what. Just as he landed, his feet started to give in despite his mind trying to stay conscious. The man saw this as an opportunity and aimed the final blast at Taekwoon.

 _Oh no,_ Taekwoon thought as he closed his eyes.

Just then, Hyuk ran up in front of his master to take the blast and his entire body flew in the back, letting out a painful whimper.

“HYUK!”

Taekwoon opened his eyes to see Hyuk fly right behind him and rushed to his partner.

“Are you okay? Answer me please.”

Hyuk was in pain and his breathing became very unstable. He let out another whimper from the pain when Taekwoon tried to see his wounds. Taekwoon couldn’t bear the sight of his friend in such a state and was beginning to panic. He didn’t know what to do but only watch his friend hurting. It broke Taekwoon’s heart and he was beginning to tear up.

“Step aside,” the man surprised Taekwoon from behind.

Taekwoon stepped in front of Hyuk to defend him.

“Please don’t hurt him, he’s … important to me. You can kill me but please let Hyuk go,” Taekwoon pleaded.

The man sighed.

“I’m not going to hurt him. To think someone from the nobles would cry for a hound and calling it his friend. You’re the first. You want to save him, right? Bring him back to my cottage, I’ll patch him up.’

Taekwoon was confused at the man’s sudden action but he was in a hurry to save Hyuk, so he followed the man’s instructions and helped to assist carry Hyuk back to the cottage.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

After the two brought Hyuk back to the nearly destroyed cottage, the man lightly lifted Hyuk onto a table and began to patch Hyuk’s wounds while brewing some sort of medicine next to the table. Despite his rough outer appearance and intimidating gazes, the man was very careful while tending to Hyuk’s wounds, making sure he didn’t hurt Hyuk.

After two hours, the man turned around to Taekwoon.

“He’s all right now but he just needs to rest and recover. He’s well trained and strong, it’ll be okay,” the man reassured Taekwoon.

Taekwoon finally sighed relief as he was breaking out in cold sweat the past two hours and nearly breaking into tears each time he heard Hyuk’s painful whimpers.

“So, you going to tell me why you’re here?” The man began his interrogation as he put away his equipment.

“I heard you’re really powerful in magic and witchcraft so I thought you might have a way to help me control my powers. My name is Jung Taekwoon by the way.”

“Taekwoon, huh?” The man knew of Taekwoon’s name and let out a smirk. “The heir of the Ruler of the Underworld coming all the way out here to ask a criminal for help? Did you ask your daddy for permission?”

The man said in a sarcastic tone, which slightly annoyed Taekwoon.

“What I do has nothing to do with my father. Just tell me if you have a way please.”

“I may or may not. What do I get in return for helping you though?”

“Anything to the best of my abilities. You also helped save Hyuk, so please just tell me.”

The man was silently staring at Taekwoon and thinking about his request.

“Anything, huh? Well, I don’t care for fortune so that’s useless even if you offered. But I do have something I want and only you would be able to get your hands on it.”

“What is it?”

“You heard about the reason why I was exiled down here to the Underworld right?”

Taekwoon nodded.

“Trying to steal the _Sun_ was only part of my plan. I want to obtain the _Moon_ as well and only the Underworld has it.”

“Huh?” Taekwoon glanced upwards.

“Not _that_ Moon above you idiot. It’s a part of an heirloom of the Gods that is handed down from one ruler to the next. The Sun was kept by my father and if I’m correct, your father should have possession of the Moon as well.”

“What are you going to do with them?”

“I have my ideas. Plus if we get our hands on the Moon, it may be helpful to you as well since it will help you control your powers better.”

The man, who calls himself, ‘Ravi’, goes on to explaining the story behind the _Sun_ and the Moon.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Once upon a time, before mankind was born. Everything in the world that laid dormant between the Heavens and Hell was shrouded by complete darkness. There was neither day nor night. When the God created the first mankind to walk amongst the earth, they feared the darkness. Their fear of the darkness drove them mad and started killing themselves and everything around them.

After much bloodshed, the Gods had to find a solution so that mankind did not kill themselves so that Gods of the Heavens offered the light from their possession of the _Sun_. Mankind no lingered feared the darkness but there was another problem. The Sun was too bright and too hot. It killed all the crops that mankind tried to grow and was so hot that the land would dry up instantly. Men started to starve to death as well.

The Gods were troubled by the recurring issue that they didn’t know what to do. Just when they were about to give up creating mankind, the Gods that lived below offered the Heavens a proposal. They laughed at Heaven’s failure and proposed that if the Heavens can offer the Sun than they would offer the Moon in exchange for one thing: freedom. The freedom to rule their own world without Heaven’s interference. The Heavens agreed and the Moon was offered to mankind.

Since then, the Sun and the Moon shined above mankind but they could not coexist with one another. One had to represent the day where it allowed for men to walk amongst the lands and grow crops for survival. When it was time, the Sun would retire for the day and darkness would fall upon the earth. When that happens, the Moon would rise to comfort the tired men and lullaby them to rest in order to be ready for the next day.

Just as there was Heaven, there was Hell. And hence, light and darkness, the Sun and the Moon.

The Sun and the Moon are presented in their respective heirlooms that helped the Gods control the day and night and helped mankind distinguish their time and age. When the two items come together, they would emit an intense energy and power that even the Gods would not be able to control, therefore, the two were separated. If the two did become whole again, chaos would fall upon the three worlds and become a threat to the mighty Gods.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Ravi wanted exactly that. Combining the Sun and the Moon as a whole in order to rebel against the Gods. It sounded evil at first but his motives were pure. He wanted to fight against the Gods’ almighty system of power and control. He watched over mankind and how they lived from above since he was young. He found it unfair that they were living by a predetermined fate that was twirled around Gods’ will. He wanted to defy that will and take their powers away and give mankind their freedom.

“What right do they have for them to control the innocent however they wanted? Those who call themselves _Gods_ , are nothing but manipulators who treats mankind like lab rats!”

Despite how he looked, Ravi was very soft-hearted and had much sympathy for the mortals. He found it unfair that the Gods could control the mortals, hide amongst them however they wished. Ravi believed that mankind’s intelligence and existence were more than just mere creations of the Gods; they had more of a purpose in life than the Gods who only knew how to live luxuriously because they had power no one can defy. Although Ravi was born as a God, his hatred for them made him abandon his identity and started to study witchcraft and sorcery instead. He didn’t want to be associated with the term ‘God’ and wanted to prove that Gods are not as powerful as they seemed.

After hearing Ravi’s story and seeing how he saved Hyuk, Taekwoon felt that he was a trustworthy man. He has befriended a mortal for the past decade and the stories he heard from Hakyeon was enough to soften his heart and ready to help Ravi. If mankind was given their freedom, it meant giving Hakyeon his freedom as well. He agreed to Ravi’s request to stealing the Moon but he knows that it wouldn’t be as easy as it seems. Ravi was simply exiled down here to the Underworld by the Gods because they didn’t know his schemes but if Taekwoon was to be caught stealing the Moon, his father would definitely kill his only son. What can he do? Will he have to fight his father in order to obtain the Moon?

##    
  



	8. It’s All Mine, My Fantasy

**[ Chapter VIII ]**

_It’s All Mine, My Fantasy_

 

 

Sixteen years, never in Taekwoon’s sixteen years did he think he would ever agree to steal something from his father. He has only learned to avoid and fear his father who had the most power and control in the Underworld. Not only did Taekwoon feared his father but everyone in the Underworld feared the man even despite all their gossiping and murmurs.

Taekwoon’s father was once a God from the Heavens along with his two elder brothers. But when they agreed to battle one another in order to divide their powers over the different realms, they betrayed Taekwoon’s father together and banished him down to the Underworld to rule over. Once a God was banished from the Heavens, they were to never step into the skies again. The grudge and thoughts of vengeance remain within Taekwoon’s father and he would stop at nothing for revenge, even if it meant turning the Underworld upside down with his rage.

When Taekwoon agreed to help Ravi, it didn’t take much hesitation for him to agree but now that he’s alone, Taekwoon began to worry. For one, he feared about the consequences if he was to fail in stealing the Moon from his father and two, he never knew about the existent of such an item until Ravi mentioned it. Therefore, he didn’t know where his father could possibly have hidden it. The next several days, Taekwoon was secretly exploring the mansion as thoroughly as he could. The place he called ‘home’, was still a mystery to him because he never cared to go anywhere else except the rooms he frequents. In order to figure out where his father might be hiding the sacred item, he would try to retrace his father’s steps and actions in hopes that his father would automatically lead him to what he was looking for.

Although Taekwoon was working hard to finding the Moon, he couldn’t help but continuously have thoughts of doubts and worries. Is what he’s doing really be worth it in the end? To the point of taking such a risk? And what if he fails?

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 “Ya!”

Taekwoon snapped from his thoughts.

“You’re not listening to me again are you!?” Hakyeon yells at Taekwoon from the other side.

“Huh?”

Hakyeon sighs.

“I know you’re quiet but you’re acting extra strange today. I know you’re definitely distracted by something and you’re not listening to me at all!” Hakyeon pouted. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing… sorry,” Taekwoon answered. He was too deep in his thoughts for the past week or so, to the point he forgot that they were in the middle of celebrating the ‘tenth’ year since they’ve met one another.

“Taekwoon-ah, remember when we first met here?”

“Mhmm.” There no way Taekwoon could forget. He remembers every detail and moment since they first met and how his lifelong friend has become the most important part of his life. Without Hakyeon and his influences, who knows what Taekwoon would’ve become? He could still be the boy who was timid, inferior and silently enjoying the teasing from others in order to gain their attention. But because of Hakyeon, Taekwoon learned about laughter and joy, expectations and the wonders outside of the Underworld. Hakyeon was Taekwoon’s only light and the reason that his heart would skip in rhythms each time they met.

“I know we don’t get the chance to talk much lately since we’ve both been busy and well, I say this a lot too but…. Taekwoon-ah, you’re my lifelong friend and I want us to remain together for a very, very long time. I don’t regret ever making you my friend, even if it felt one-sided at first. I know it’s cheesy to say this but I’m not lying each time I say it. I just feel like telling you this again because, well, I don’t get to say it as much as I used to.”

Hakyeon may be that boy who seems self-centered and super outgoing, at times even too playful, but he never lies. He’s always sincere about his every action and every word. People just don’t understand that despite his extroverted outer appearance, Hakyeon has times where he feels like the world is against him to the point of hiding. But when he met Taekwoon, he had a place to go to, someone to share his emotions with and someone who was able to accept him for who he really is.

“Me too. I don’t regret it either.” Taekwoon brought out his courage to reply to Hakyeon’s sincerity despite feeling a slight embarrassment after saying it.

The two remained silent for a minute until Hakyeon spoke up again.

“Actually, there’s something on my mind and I’ve been debating whether or not I should say it… It’s been on my mind.”

“Hmm?” Something wasn’t feeling right. Hakyeon was suddenly more serious than usual and Taekwoon had an uneasy feeling up his chest.

“You know how my mom is still really sick right now and because dad is too busy looking after her, I have to look after our store as well so that’s why I’ve been too busy to meet up, right?”

“Mhmm.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The Cha family ran a baker for generations in their town and have carried both influence and history for a long time. But Hakyeon’s mother’s health has been dropping very drastically recently and it has been affecting both the family and their business. She was the head baker of the store. Everyone loved her and the bakery. Although Hakyeon and the other workers at the store have tried to learn her skills, they just couldn’t produce the same results as his mother. When she fell ill to the point of being bedridden, Hakyeon’s father became her assistant and support, looking after her every minute and hour of the day. Taekwoon was envious each time Hakyeon told him stories of how his parents met and fell in love. After all, Taekwoon’s parents were never or will ever be like Hakyeon’s parents.

“We haven’t been able to meet much lately because of it… so I’m really sorry and thank you so much for understanding and also not forgetting about me.” Hakyeon’s voice sounded as if it was diminishing. “I… I’m actually afraid. There’s another reason I might not be able to meet you as much as anymore even though we barely got to meet already…”

Taekwoon began to worry.

“Actually, our mayor proposed to help out my family’s business and help my mother find the best doctor he could to cure her. Of course, that’s the best news we could ask for and we really appreciate it too but… he asked for something in exchange…”

Hakyeon didn’t know how to say the words. He was hesitating to continue and Taekwoon could feel the slight sadness in Hakyeon’s voice.

“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asked.

Hakyeon took a deep breath.

“Our mayor is really influential and powerful in our town so it’s definitely not a problem for him to help my mother find a doctor. However, he had a request of his own. His family doesn’t have any sons and rather, three daughters that he really cares for. He … wants me to marry his youngest daughter because I’m the only son of my family and he wants me as his son-in-law to help carry on their family heritage. Since his daughters can’t hold such powers or status, he wants me to do it instead. I don’t know what to do.”

Now Taekwoon knew why he had that uneasy feeling about Hakyeon’s seriousness. Just hearing the word ‘marriage’ made Taekwoon’s heart clench in pain.

Why? Shouldn’t he be happy that his lifelong friend was getting the help he needed and marrying into a powerful family is supposedly a good thing, right? Endless thoughts began to overwhelm his mind to the point of filtering out the sounds around him. His heart was throbbing to the point that he felt it was hard to breathe. How was he supposed to react or digest everything he just heard?

He didn’t like it. The feeling he got from imagining Hakyeon having to marry someone else or belonging to anyone. Taekwoon wanted Hakyeon for himself.

Yes, Taekwoon wanted Hakyeon.

“I have met her a few times since we go to the same school but I don’t know… she’s cute and I can see why everyone loves her too but… this is marriage we’re talking about! But I don’t know if I can refuse it either since he’s willing to help my family. What do you think I should do? Taekwoon-ah?”

 _Why are you asking me…_ Taekwoon thought as he began to feel annoyed at Hakyeon’s obliviousness and how insensitive he was to Taekwoon’s feelings. The words that Taekwoon wanted to say to Hakyeon would definitely break Hakyeon’s heart so he held them back. If only Taekwoon had the power to destroy the obstacle in his path and steal Hakyeon from the other side.

He was beginning to feel disgusted by his own thoughts and emotions but can you blame him?

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Somewhere during the time they became friends, Taekwoon was starting to feel differently about Hakyeon. At first, Taekwoon only saw Hakyeon as his first friend and comfort but as they grew older, the feelings of friends became more. He had a hard time accepting what his heart was feeling at first but he came to accept it. Except, accepting the way he felt about Hakyeon would only have a sad ending. Taekwoon was powerless to break all the laws and rules between the Gods and humans and he’s never even met Hakyeon in person. What if Hakyeon wasn’t real and that this was simply a fantasy that Taekwoon made up to ease his pain and loneliness when he was younger? What if this was just some sort of illusion that the Forest of Nightmare created for Taekwoon when he stepped into the forest for the first time when he was seven. _Such a sweet yet frightening nightmare,_ he thought.

“I don’t know…” was the only thing Taekwoon could say to Hakyeon while trying to control his emotions from exploding. He had to be rational, even if it was the last thing he could do. Just because he felt _that_ way about Hakyeon, it doesn’t mean it’s mutual. It was only his ‘fantasy.’

“…Sorry, I totally ruined the mood just now, didn’t I? Let’s not talk about it! I’m sure everything will fall in its place and I’ll figure something out, right? I’m smart after all!” Hakyeon tried to comfort the both of them while laughing awkwardly.

The two continued their celebration as happy as they tried to make it but in the end, Taekwoon wasn’t happy about what had happened and what he heard. They tried to talk about other things to forget about the topic but the two knew they were still feeling awkward. Hakyeon felt awkward for bringing up the topic in the first place and Taekwoon couldn’t take his mind out of his negative world. If Hakyeon went ahead and marry this girl, will their times together finally come to an end? Is it even possible to celebrate next year together on this exact same day? The true tenth year since the two first met and became friends.

##    
  



	9. Resolution

**[Chapter IX]**

_Resolution_

 

 

Instead of heading straight home like usual, Taekwoon went to the swamps instead. He didn’t know why but he felt like there could be answers there. As if, Ravi could help somehow…

 _Wait, that’s right! The drawing!_ Taekwoon suddenly remembered and picked up his pace as he headed towards the cottage. He never got the chance to ask why there was a drawing of the exact same door as the one he occasionally visited in his secret little place. He was too distracted by his battle with Ravi that time on top of helping Hyuk.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The land felt a lot cooler than the time Taekwoon had first stepped onto. It seems like Ravi was taking a break after his battle with Taekwoon. He used so much magic during that time that he needed to replenish his powers and for some reason, Ravi predicted that Taekwoon would visit from time to time. Somewhere deep down, Ravi probably wanted someone to company him and despite how he looked, he was warm-hearted and caring. He had his guards up when he first met Taekwoon but he felt that the young master was different from the rest, slightly resembling himself. He was also worried about whether or not Hyuk's wounds have completely healed from their battle. He had a soft spot for animals, especially dogs even if they’re hellhounds or if they had three heads…

“So? What brings you here?” Ravi asked Taekwoon the moment the door was opened.

He stole a glance at Taekwoon's sides to see if Hyuk was accompanying his master but unfortunately, Hyuk wasn’t. Ravi was slightly disappointed.

“I want to ask about that picture,” Taekwoon pointed at the mysterious drawing on the wall.

“Huh?”

The drawing of the door didn’t just resemble the door in Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s secret base but it was a complete replica of it.

A door without a knob…

Ravi and Taekwoon sat at the living room and looked at one another in silence. How does one start a conversation about a door? Or the possibility of crossing to the other world when everyone knew it was illegal to do so. It was a forbidden topic that no one would dare to talk about.

“Well, what of that picture?” Ravi finally said.

“Um… It looks familiar,” Taekwoon replied.

“Oh? Does it now?”

Silence.

Should Taekwoon tell Ravi about his secret meetings with a mortal for the past decade? How much can Taekwoon trust Ravi though?

“Cough it up, you’re hiding something aren’t you? I won’t tell you if you can’t tell me why you suddenly decide to show up at my place and interested in that picture.”

“I… I’ve seen that door. In the Forest of Nightmares on the outskirts of town.” Taekwoon hesitated.

“And? There’s more to that right?” Ravi could feel that Taekwoon was hiding something and he knew exactly how to make Taekwoon spill his secrets.

“I met… a mortal on the other side. Well, more like talked to him.”

“Oh.”

Ravi didn’t seem too surprised. In fact, it seemed like he was expecting it.

“Do you know something about that door?” Taekwoon asked.

“You really don’t know anything about that door huh? Let me guess, you want to cross the other side don’t you?”

Correct.

Ravi seemed to know everything that Taekwoon was thinking of or Taekwoon was too much like an open book.

“Yes…” Taekwoon answered in his small voice while his eyes began to trace the patterns on the wooden floor. He was feeling guilty for some reason.

“What would you do if you got to the other side?”

Taekwoon let out a deep breath and decided that it was no use of hiding anything from Ravi. It seemed like the man knew exactly how to interrogate every answer out of Taekwoon if he tried to hide anything at all. Taekwoon told Ravi about how he stumbled upon the door when he was a child and met a mortal named Cha Hakyeon. The place they met became Taekwoon’s only haven and that he’s been feeling more desperate than ever to crossing to the other side because of what happened earlier that day. He reassured Ravi that Hakyeon doesn’t know about the Underworld or Gods but simply lied that he lived in another ‘mortal’ world separated by that door.

“Do you like him? This Cha Hakyeon?” Ravi looked straight at Taekwoon’s eyes.

Taekwoon nodded. He knows that it was wrong to have such feelings for a mortal, and a man at that. But what could he do? His feelings couldn’t be stopped.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Ravi scratched his head and continued looking at Taekwoon, then let out a deep sigh. Instead of being disgusted about Taekwoon’s desires, he was strangely accepting of it to which gave Taekwoon a peace in mind. Taekwoon was thankful that Ravi didn’t react negatively to his story.

“That door used to be a link between the mortal world and the Underworld. But ever since mortals became more intelligent and harder to manipulate, the Gods sealed it off completely. In fact, the Heavens have the same door to connect to the other world. But the one in the Heavens is highly guarded and only higher officials have access to it especially for research purposes. It’s nothing unusual but not many Gods know about it now except for those in charge of looking after it. The elders don’t talk about this especially after the ban of interacting with mortals was implemented.”

“Is there no way to cross to the other side?” Taekwoon asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. Ravi could sense him being too hopeful about the situation after hearing the story.

“There is a way but… it’s tricky and needs time to prepare. Normal magic or godly powers won’t be able to break down that door. I’m sure you’ve tried before, right?”

“Mhmm…”

“You know what? If you can successfully steal the Moon, I will help you get to the other side. I have nothing against you interacting with humans and it seems like our thoughts are similar regarding them. Humans are harmless yet the Gods fear them, so you being a friend with one isn’t a bad thing either. Maybe, just maybe, some sort of revolution can start from all of this.”

Ravi’s mind was set on diminishing the Gods of their power and bringing freedom to the mortal realm. It seems strange to most people but Taekwoon was different, he wanted to help Ravi more than ever. Taekwoon was desperate in crossing the other side to the point that he’s willing to take all risks.

Yes, he was resolved to obtaining the Moon from his father, no matter what it takes.

Taekwoon knew that in order to steal the Moon, he would have to fight his father. This meant, he had to be stronger than ever. Ravi helped Taekwoon train to control his powers as much as he could without the Moon. Day after day, the two would practice and battle with one another over the swamps where there would be no one to interfere. Hyuk, who saw his master’s determination, also joined in the training. The two had to be ready for anything.

“So, you still haven’t figured out where your dad hid the Moon?”

Taekwoon shook his head.

“Not yet. He also barely leaves the mansion so it’s even harder to search his room.”

“Hmm. It has to be somewhere in your house though. The one who looks after the Moon or the Sun is never too far from the items because their powers rely on it. If he doesn’t leave his room often, there could be a chance that that’s where it is located. You just need an opening.”

Besides his study room and bedroom, Taekwoon’s father seldom leaves the house and would barely walk around the mansion. The father and son were similar in that way. But Taekwoon also thought the chances of the Moon being located in those places would be rare because they were rooms that the housekeepers would visit the most. If anything had to be found, surely the housekeepers would’ve found it by now. Could there be someplace else that his father frequents but Taekwoon doesn’t know about?

“We might need to create some kind of diversion once you have located the Moon as well. Going head-on with your dad is going to be tough even if the three of us go against him together.” Ravi said as he looked at Hyuk. The three of them including Hyuk.

Taekwoon agrees.

Just the three of them training as much as possible isn’t going to be enough. Taekwoon’s father is considered one of the strongest Gods since the time he was in the Heavens. That was why his father’s two elder brothers teamed up against him to bring him down. Their betrayal was enough to bring out the wrath that his father had hidden inside of him down to the world of the dead. If he were to know of Taekwoon’s treachery, who knows what would happen.

“I’ll see if there are any other spells I can make to help us. Since you have access to most of the spell books and research in the central library of the Underworld, can you bring them to me to look at?”

Taekwoon nodded.

“In the meantime, just do your best. Every great scheme and the revolution needs time to prepare so don’t overdo it especially since we know you tend to black out and lose control when you exceed your limits.”

Ravi witnessed firsthand as to why Taekwoon desperately wanted help in controlling his powers a few days ago when their practice battle went out of hand. When Taekwoon lost against Ravi during practice sessions, he felt angry at himself for being so weak and on top of that, Taekwoon’s mind has become so overwhelmed by the thoughts of Hakyeon that his heart was becoming consumed by the darkness. Once Taekwoon’s heart was concealed by the nightmares, he would lose control and his powers become limitless from the wrath he feels. Taekwoon was no doubt, the son of the God of the Underworld. It was a side to Taekwoon that even he, himself, did not know about until Ravi and Hyuk had to forcefully restrain him and told him about it afterward. When Taekwoon came back to his senses, he saw the chaos his powers brought to the swamps and how drained the other two looked after trying to stop him. Taekwoon nearly killed Ravi and Hyuk without knowing and that thought scared him the most. Powers that he wasn’t able to control, powers that could destroy everything in its path along with the people he loved the most…

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

It was Taekwoon’s day off from his lessons or training with Ravi so he had the free time he needed to finally relax without overdoing it too much. Even Ravi told him to take a bit of time off from using his powers too much.

As Taekwoon wandered around the mansion, he noted down every room and corner he could find in his notebook in order to map out a blueprint of his own home. There were too many spots he never knew about and he tried not to get caught in his exploration. Just then, he saw one of the housekeepers dragging one of the new workers out along the corridor and scolding her along the way.

“Didn’t I tell you that we are forbidden to enter that room?” The housekeeper yelled.

“I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“No excuses! The master has laid down the rules to forbid anyone from trespassing in that room at all times.”

“But… it’s just a bathhouse right?”

“Bathhouse or not, if the master says no, it means no. Understand?”

The worker nodded and the two walked off.

Why was Taekwoon’s father so strict about anyone entering the bathhouse to the point that even maids were forbidden to enter? Amongst the many other bathrooms in their mansion, that bathhouse was sacred for some reason. Taekwoon knew that his father would go there to cleanse himself once in a while but it seemed like it was more than just that. As if his father was hiding _something_. Although Taekwoon knew of the bathhouse's existence, he didn’t think about entering it at all. He was told not to ever step in that room and he listened. Could it be that that’s where the Moon was hidden? But why there? If it’s true, Taekwoon needs to inform Ravi and devise the plan as soon as they can. Although Ravi told Taekwoon not to be in a rush, he couldn’t help but want to hurry. He couldn’t wait any longer than he needs to because Hakyeon’s ‘marriage’ definitely wouldn’t wait for him to say no.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Since the day both Hakyeon and Taekwoon celebrated their anniversary, the two couldn’t find a perfect time to meet up again. If they did, what would they talk about though? Without feeling so awkward. But Taekwoon was worried and curious about Hakyeon and how he was doing. Taekwoon suddenly decided to visit the door despite the fact that he didn’t make plans to meet up with Hakyeon. He simply missed his _friend_.

As he entered the hole in the tree, he looked around his surroundings and began to reminisce the past. When he was younger, the stories that Hakyeon told him about the other world made him imagine what it must be like to look at a clear blue sky and surrounded by vivid greenery. Although Taekwoon was bad at drawing, he often drew images from his imagination of the other side in the secret base. Those drawings made Taekwoon feel like he was in the mortal realm alongside Hakyeon. The memories and the stories that were told at that place was very special to Taekwoon, so he was most afraid of losing all of it.

“Hakyeon-ah, if only you knew…” Taekwoon murmured to himself as he slid his hands across his drawings.

“Know about what?” Hakyeon’s voice suddenly appeared.

Taekwoon was shocked to suddenly hear Hakyeon’s voice. They weren’t supposed to meet today after all.

“Hakyeon? Why are you here?”

“Because I want to? I could ask you the same thing.”

“…”

“I was bored so I came. I didn’t expect you to be here as well though. So, what did you say I should know about?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I was just talking to myself.”

“Sure. Whatever you say.” Hakyeon knew Taekwoon was hiding something but didn’t interrogate him any further for answers. If Taekwoon didn’t want to say it, it was best not to pressure him into doing so.

“How have you been these few days?” Taekwoon finally asked while trying to change the subject.

“Nothing much. School and bakery. Same as usual I guess? You?”

“Nothing.”

Actually, there were many things that happened during the time they last met. So much that Taekwoon almost forgot about it all happening. He didn’t think he had so much going on during the time until Hakyeon had asked.

“So… about your mayor’s request. How’s it going?” Taekwoon was curious despite not wanting to know at the same time.

“Oh, that. Hmm… we talked I guess?”

“Huh? Who?”

“Me and… her. The mayor set us up to meet one another so we did.”

“And?’

“Nothing. Just…”

“Just what?”

“She’s… different. Different from other girls I guess.”

“What do you mean?” Taekwoon was slightly regretting his interrogation. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

“I don’t know. Everyone at school is always talking about how cute and smart she is. Like, she’s innocent and loved by all. I can see why though. She helps out the teachers at school, she’s friends with her classmates, gets good grades and the folks in town love her as well. Ever since her dad set us up, she’s also begun to come to help out at the bakery. She’s a good help I guess?”

Taekwoon was feeling jealous of how highly Hakyeon talked about the girl.

“She just feels… too perfect for me though.” Hakyeon continued dispirited.

As much as Taekwoon was jealous and envious of the way Hakyeon was talking about the girl, he couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the best of him. He wanted to know everything that was going on in Hakyeon’s mind and heart.

“Do you like her, then?” Taekwoon could feel his heart being stabbed by his own words.

“I don’t know…”

The hesitation in Hakyeon’s answer gave Taekwoon a displeasing feeling as if Hakyeon was feeling something for the girl. As if she was able to move Hakyeon’s heart to somewhere where Taekwoon could not reach.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The two decided to meet up again like usual but rather than patiently waiting until the next time, Taekwoon felt as if his time was running out. He was beginning to run out of patience. He continued his training with Ravi for several days straight and told him about the bathhouse but they both knew that they needed a plan before jumping into action. Taekwoon was determined that no matter what their plans are, whether they succeed or fail, that he would do anything to get into the realm of mortals.

Even if it means to defy his own father, the Ruler of the Underworld.

 

##    
  



	10. Dyed Red

**[CHAPTER X]**

_Dyed Red_

 

 

Taekwoon kept pestering Ravi for few days straight trying to come up with a plan to divert his father’s attention and steal the Moon.

“Ugh, you’re annoying for someone who doesn’t talk much,” Ravi grunted.

“Just hurry up with that spell or whatever you’re doing,” Taekwoon grumbled and shot a lasering glare at Ravi.

“Look, I’m trying my best here. Okay? Just go outside and play and stop distracting me already!”

“… You sure are demanding. Even though you’re only a Kim _Wonshik_.” Taekwoon mumbled as he made his way out the door.

“Ya!”

Apparently, Ravi has been using an alias for his name and by chance, Taekwoon found out. Since then, Taekwoon would bring up Ravi’s name whenever he wanted to annoy the man or to make him work faster. It worked and it irritated Ravi to no extent. Taekwoon’s patience had completely run out and have been doing everything he could to strengthen himself. Taekwoon has been learning how to use swords and daggers in case his power runs out like it did during his training sessions. He also learned a few spells from Ravi to protect himself as well. Everything he did was in order to successfully carry out their plans.

Ravi said that although Taekwoon’s father doesn’t leave the house a lot, he makes trips outside once in a while to attend council meetings with other higher ranked officials in the Underworld. This meant a good opportunity to steal the Moon while his father was away for a day. It was the only way they could trespass into the bathhouse without having to go in head-to-head battle with Taekwoon’s father.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

A week before Taekwoon and Ravi decided to commence their plan, Taekwoon went down to the secret base to meet up with Hakyeon. In case something goes wrong during the plan, this would be the last time in which Taekwoon may ever see Hakyeon again. The very thought of it happening made Taekwoon very anxious. He has been working so hard during his training and on top of that, he kept worrying about Hakyeon’s situation as well.

“To think we get to talk to one another so quickly! It’s so rare now. But I’m happy. Hehe.” Hakyeon giggled like a child. It seems like he was in an extra good mood that day.

Hakyeon continued talking about his day and how the bakery seems to be doing better recently because of the extra help he got. Although Taekwoon didn’t like the idea of it, he was slightly relieved that Hakyeon was back to normal.

“So, um… what’s your ideal type?” Hakyeon suddenly asked Taekwoon.

“Huh?”

“Just wondering.”

“I don’t know,’ Taekwoon replied even though he wanted to say ‘Cha Hakyeon’ out loud.

Hakyeon was all that Taekwoon wasn’t but he was attracted to that personality and cheerfulness Hakyeon had. Even though he has never met Hakyeon, Taekwoon was set on the fact that Hakyeon was his ideal and possibly the only one he would ever fall in love with.

_The one who always gave me strength, the one who climbed the rough road with me, was you._

_The one who always comforted my cold, frozen heart; my dark rough self with warm words, was you._

_I can’t be with anyone but you._

“I see… so about that marriage, I told you about before…” Hakyeon said as he started playing around with the pebbles around him and circling his finger on the ground that Taekwoon could hear.

“I decided to go with it.”

 _What?!_ Taekwoon shot up from his spot.

“I’ve been talking with her more since she’s been coming to help out with the shop and she’s really the best anyone could ask for. My family loves her a lot and she’s amazing. She even laughs at my jokes that no one ever does because they think it’s dumb. I don’t know but I feel like it won’t hurt to marry a girl like her after all and it helps my family too.”

Hakyeon kept on talking about how he’s become attracted to this girl’s innocence and gracefulness on top of being someone so perfect that no one else could compare. His way of talking about the girl was exactly how Taekwoon thought about Hakyeon. Taekwoon felt his heart starting to crumble into darkness and without being aware, tears began to stream. The tears blurred his visions yet his heart was hurting too much to notice it. Taekwoon could only cry in silence as Hakyeon continued talking about ‘her’. Hakyeon didn’t know that he was breaking his lifelong friend’s heart who was sitting on the other side of that door.

That night, Taekwoon couldn’t stop his tears from streaming down his face despite wiping it so much that his eyes were beginning to burn. He hid under the covers and even Hyuk’s comfort wasn’t enough. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to wake up from the pain he felt inside. If only his heart didn’t feel anything, if only it was frozen solid than he wouldn’t be suffering as much as he did now. _Why did I have to realize these feelings? Why am I so powerless?_ Taekwoon continued to question himself as he passed out to sleep.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

 “What happened to you? You’re not bugging me like usual.” Ravi asked.

Taekwoon didn’t reply. He was too exhausted and hurt to say anything.

Ravi shrugged and continued back to his work.

“Have you ever fell in love with anyone before?” Taekwoon finally said something.

“Why you ask?” Ravi bewildered by Taekwoon’s sudden questioning. “… I have.”

“Than, does it hurt? As much as it’s hurting me right now?” Taekwoon looked at Ravi with sadness in his eyes.

Ravi could tell something was wrong between Taekwoon and that Cha Hakyeon. He sighed.

“It did. It hurt so much to the point that I almost gave up on everything _and_ myself.”

“How did you get through it then?”

Ravi remained silent and looked down. His own memories came back torturing him as well.

“I didn’t. That’s why I’m slightly relieved that I got caught and exiled down here to the Underworld. The one I loved back in the Heavens betrayed me and tore me apart. The only way I could distract myself from the heartache was through all of this… witchcraft and experiments.” Ravi looked dejected as he sighed at his surroundings.

Taekwoon finally understands why Ravi didn’t seem to trust anyone at first despite having such a warm personality. It was because he was betrayed by the person he gave his everything to. Seeing how Ravi was so depressed after remembering his past, Taekwoon decided not to pester him for more details.

The two were sitting there together, quiet and thinking about their broken hearts.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

One night, as Taekwoon was finally asleep without having to cry himself to bed, he had a dream. A nightmare to be exact. He wandered through the endless black corridors as his arms reached out to hold on to something. He kept racing forward through the corridor and saw the back of a silhouette. A person was walking away from Taekwoon without looking back. Taekwoon wanted to scream and shout for the person to wait but his voice wouldn’t come out. No matter how much he ran and how far he tried to reach his hands to grab onto the person, the distance between them only felt further and further. When Taekwoon finally woke up from this nightmare, the tears that stopped for a few days, came back to him again. The image that he saw in his dream haunted him.

He knew that that dream wasn’t ordinary and it was definitely a bad omen. It was as if it reflected on Taekwoon’s situation that he desperately wanted to forget but couldn’t.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Then the evening came and the three of them decided it was the perfect opportunity to make their move while Taekwoon’s father was away for a meeting. As Taekwoon dismissed the housekeepers and lying to them that they had a night off, the three was able to search the bathhouse as thorough as possible.

The bathhouse was bigger than what they had imagined as they trespassed through the entrance. High columns surrounded the entire room with glistening marble tiled floors. The ceiling was so high that it was almost frightening. At the very center of the ceiling was an opening that allowed the night sky to peek through. Usually, that would be where the moon shined through but that evening, the clouds were thicker than usual to the point where no light could reach.

“Let's hurry and look for it. Hyuk, keep a lookout at the entrance just in case okay?” Ravi asked.

Hyuk nodded and stood by the entrance while Ravi and Taekwoon began their search.

The room was massive and much more luxurious than any other place in the mansion. Taekwoon and Ravi searched as thoroughly as they could but couldn't find what they came to look for.

“Where could it be?” Ravi muttered.

“Do you think it's inside the waters?” Taekwoon suggested.

“Could be. Wait here while I dive inside to see.“

Taekwoon continued scanning every corner he could while waiting for Ravi to finish his search. The water wasn’t deep but it was too hot and foggy to see anything from above. Moments later, Ravi emerged from the hot bath waters.

“Anything?”

Ravi shook his head. Could it be they guessed wrong? Could this not be where his father hid the Moon?

‘Think there could be anywhere else in this mansion that your dad might have hidden it?’

Taekwoon doesn't know. This was the only plausible area he could think of but they didn't find it. Just then, a shimmer hit Taekwoon’s eyes. It came from the falling bath water inside of the gargoyle’s mouth. Taekwoon swam through the waters and peeked inside to see what was blinding him. Just as he reached the inside of the mouth, the door from behind them slammed open.

What they feared the most happened. They were caught.

It was Taekwoon’s father.

The moment he saw the three of them inside the bathhouse, he was furious.

“Who the hell are you?!” He glared at Ravi. An unknown face trespassing his sacred place.

Alarmed, Ravi moved back with Taekwoon immediately. Along with Hyuk, the three were on their guard ready for anything.

“Explain yourself Jung Taekwoon!” His father drew his blade from his side.

Taekwoon didn’t say anything. He knew it would be useless to explain or even try to make up a lie for his actions. There was only one outcome now that they have come to this. He looked at Ravi and Hyuk, signaling the two to get ready to fight. It was the only other option in their plan that if they were to get caught, they would have to kill his father. There was no other choice.

Taekwoon made the first move as the other two spread out to surround his father. Taekwoon drew out his sword as well and ran up against his father. Their two swords clashed with one another and in that moment, Taekwoon could feel why his father was the Ruler of the Underworld. From just a single clash, there was fear and power as their blades crossed. Just as his father was about to overpower Taekwoon with his strength, Ravi threw a fireball at him. Hyuk ran towards the elder master to protect Taekwoon as well.

The three fought the Ruler, side by side while trying to defend themselves and one another. Although it was three against one, they were still being overwhelmed by Taekwoon’s father. He was too strong and they were beginning to feel the exhaustion.

Taekwoon’s father used their exhaustion to his advantage and knocked Hyuk out of the way, causing the hound’s body to slam against the wall. Ravi who got worried about Hyuk for a second got hit by a powerful magic right afterward. Taekwoon’s legs were giving out and his powers were at their limit. He drew every ounce of strength he had left to try and defend himself but it was hopeless. They were too weak.

“You disappoint me time after time. You are just like your mother, foolish. I have given you many chances to prove yourself worthy of my successor and this is what I get in return?!”

Taekwoon had no strength left to fight as he kneeled down on the floor, panting for air. His father walked towards Taekwoon, lifting his blade in the air, ready to make the finishing move.

Taekwoon shut his eyes, ready to be killed.

“This is the end. You can only blame yourself for your weakness and ignorance.”

His father swung the blade and just as it was about to slice across Taekwoon’s neck, a fire flew at his father.

“Dammit! Move you, idiot! Don’t you dare give up now!” Ravi defended Taekwoon with every breath and power he could find. “If you die here, what about Cha Hakyeon?!”

That’s right. Hakyeon was waiting for him. They made plans to meet again during the next full moon. If he dies here, he won’t be able to hear that cheerful and gentle voice ever again.

He can’t give up.

Taekwoon lifted himself off the ground and grabbed the sword that was lying next to him. He channeled every remaining power that he could find within him. He has to fight. He has to win for any chances to see his _light_ again.

Taekwoon’s father was also about to get back up but before he could do so, Ravi cast a binding spell of chains to pin him at his spot. Hyuk also got back him and saw the chance to attack the elder master. The two of them bounded Taekwoon’s father’s movement and Taekwoon saw an opportunity to strike. He held his sword and threw it straight at his father, piercing right through his heart from the distance.

“To think, I would be defeated by _you_ of all people,” Taekwoon’s father said while he struggled to stand up. “You really are my son after all, merciless, but don’t think that this is over. You are still too weak to take my place. _They_ will be watching your every move…”

And his body fell into the waters. Just as his father’s corpse submerged deep into the waters, the sky began to clear up. The light of the moon shined through the ceiling onto where the body had sunk; as if it was weeping at the death of the powerful Ruler that watched over the dead in the Underworld for many centuries. Its light was so bright that it blinded Taekwoon as he looked up. The light that cried for his father seemed to be a welcoming for him, the new Ruler.

Taekwoon stepped into the dyed red waters, ignoring his father’s body and dragged his feet across to the gargoyle’s mouth. Using every last bit of his strength to reach inside it. He felt something attached at the other end and removed it.

It was the Moon.

“So? You found it?” Ravi asked.

“Yeah.” Taekwoon barely able to reply.

As he turned around to show it to Ravi, his vision began to blur and his conscious disappeared.

“Ya! JUNG TAEKWOON!”

##    
  



	11. The World in Which He Lives In

**[CHAPTER XI]**

_The World in Which He Lives In_

 

 

“Is he awake yet?”

Taekwoon could hear a voice as he tried to wake up from his blurred vision.

As he slowly opened his eyes, the lights in the room blinded him. _What happened to me?_ He vaguely remembers what happened before passing out but have no clue as to why. But he finally did it. He has successfully slain the Ruler of the Underworld, his father. All for the sake of his own selfishness and desperation in which he could not control.

As he gently lifted his body to sit up, the door opened.

“You finally woke up. You've been sleeping for three days straight you know? We were worried.” Ravi enters the room along with Hyuk by his side. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm fine. What happened?” Taekwoon asked.

Ravi sighed.

“You passed out. That's what happened. The power of the Moon was too much for you to handle so you fainted the moment you touched it. Anyways, even I can't get near it yet, so we left it where it is at the moment until we can figure out a way to properly dismantle it from the gargoyle’s mouth.”

“I see..,” Taekwoon disappointed to hear that he was still too weak even after all the training he went through.

“But we have something else you might want to worry about though...” Ravi said as he looked straight into Taekwoon's eyes worrying about something.

“Hmm?”

“You do realize... we killed your father. Who _was_ technically the Ruler of the Underworld right?”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Of course, Taekwoon remembers. The once feared and merciless Ruler of the Underworld was no more. Rumors began to travel throughout the Underworld, both the living and the dead. The merciless man was slain by his own son, his own blood. They were in an uproar. No one would have guessed that Taekwoon had it in him. _That_ Jung Taekwoon, who was both timid and powerless. When they found out that Taekwoon killed his own father, the people began to fear that the sleeping lion has finally awakened.

Soon enough, Taekwoon decided to dismiss all the old maids and housekeepers within the mansion in order to cease of any gossips they were to bring. Besides Hyuk and Ravi, the mansion was now empty from any other forms of life. Ravi agreed to stay at the mansion with Taekwoon since he no longer felt the need to hide away in the swamps and the mansion had an entire library for him to do his research and experiments.

With Taekwoon's father gone, it was only right that Taekwoon would replace him as the new Ruler of the Underworld. But Taekwoon had another objective in mind. He didn't care for the power nor the status. He allowed Ravi to look after political matters and assigned a few trusted officials to handle the job. After all, Taekwoon's one and only purpose were going through to the other side.

The mortal realm.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Preparing to get to the other side required more work than Taekwoon had initially thought though. It wasn't an easy task and needed time to make sure everything was going smoothly.

“The key through that door was sealed and kept away by someone else a long time ago. He's been missing for a while so there's no way we can take it from him. Without the key, the door won't open. But there is a way we can get you through to the other side. For example, how does the dead arrive from the other side to the Underworld? Upstream and through the gates at the end of the River Styx. Although the living cannot enter it, we have a chance now. With the power of the Moon, we can create a barrier to protect you while you enter the gates. But you will only have a limited amount of time to make it across so you need to hurry before the barrier disappears. If it disappears, you'll be trapped in there forever. It seems risky but this is the only way for you to get through.” Ravi suggested.

“What should I do?” Taekwoon asked.

“Okay. Since you seem ready for it, just give me a few more days to prepare a few things to help you out. In the meantime, you need to be able to handle the powers of the Moon. I know you want to rush things like always but this can't be rushed. We have to be careful with every step we take and because everything relies on whether or not you can wield the Moon’s powers, you need to train again. We don't want you blacking out again now do we?”

Taekwoon agreed and listened to every one of Ravi's instructions. Initially, when he held the Moon or even got too close to it, Taekwoon would lose consciousness and felt as if his powers were completely drained. But he definitely felt himself getting stronger. Progress was slower than he expected but the results were there. After a couple more trial and error, the Moon no longer rejected him as violently as it did before. He was slightly delighted by the positive results he was getting and everything was going according to plan.

“Hyuk. Let's go see if Hakyeon is at the base today. We can tell him the good news that we might finally be able to meet him!” and Hyuk followed his master, who finally let up a smile after a long while. Hyuk has been worrying about Taekwoon especially on the nights where he would cry by himself yet Hyuk didn't know how to comfort his master. The only person who could comfort him was Hakyeon after all.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Despite the hundreds or thousands of times, he made his trips through the Forest of Nightmares, Taekwoon still finds it an enchanting place. He was scared at first of course because of the rumors but after several more times, the forest became his second home. The wandering souls that avoided Taekwoon at first also became more comfortable by his presence. Over time, they became Taekwoon's _friends_ and accompanied him during the times when he couldn't meet with Hakyeon. Taekwoon learned a lot from conversing with the souls and they taught him many things or told him many stories.

“Do you think we will hear from Hakyeon today?” Taekwoon asked Hyuk while the two sat down in front of the door.

“Yup!” Hakyeon's voice came out suddenly and responded to his question.

Surprised by Hakyeon, Taekwoon shot back up from his spot yet let out a smile. It seemed that the two of them had the same thoughts again. Being able to meet one another even when they didn't plan to. As if they knew the other wanted to hang out.

“Seems like you're extra enthusiastic today Taekwoonie!”

“Mhmm.” Taekwoon couldn't agree more.

“Well then, since you're THIS happy, I must request a song from you, right? It's been so long since I've heard you sing,” Hakyeon asking in the cutest way possible that made Taekwoon's heart melt. Who could say no?

“What do you want to hear?”

“Anything as long as it's you singing it.” Hakyeon chuckled.

Taekwoon sang his tunes and Hakyeon hummed along to Taekwoon's beautiful voice. Everything felt so magical and dreamy for the while. If only this moment could last forever...

“Bravo! As expected of my lifelong friend!” Hakyeon clapped enthusiastically like a seal.

Taekwoon blushed from the comment.

“Ah~ it would be so great if you could sing during my wedding though.” Hakyeon sighed.

“Huh?” Taekwoon finally snapped from his momentary happiness.

“Well, I did tell you I was going to agree with the marriage last time right? I talked to my parents about it and they had a conversation with the mayor as well. It seems like they're planning on the date right now and might be sooner than I expected. But I have no idea what I should do to help prepare. It seems like the adults are doing all the work and I can't even help.” Hakyeon let out another sigh.

“When...”

“Hmm? I don't know yet. But probably soon, something like the end of next month at the latest. Why?”

“I...” Taekwoon didn't know how to reply as his heart was beginning to weep in silence _again_.

“But seriously, how I wish you could be there. We've known each other for the longest and honestly, you're the second person I'm closest to after my parents and I don't even tell them everything I tell you! You're going to at least wish me the best for my marriage when it happens right?”

 _Tell him Taekwoon. Even if it's a lie, tell him you wish him the best and make him happy..._ Taekwoon trying to persuade himself.

“...” But the words wouldn't come out.

“Taekwoonie?”

_Just tell him. You've lied about who you really are this entire time to your lifelong friend. You can lie even more. You're a beautiful liar, aren't you?_

“I can't. I'm sorry Hakyeon. I really can't.” Taekwoon said as he was unable to lie any further. He clenched his fist so tightly as he told the truth that his nails dug into his palms; hoping that the pain would wipe away his broken heart once again.

“What do you mean you can't? What's wrong Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon was surprised by Taekwoon's rejection. Taekwoon has never said 'no' to anything Hakyeon asked of him before.

“I'm sorry Hakyeon but it's impossible. I can't. I don't... wish for the best of your marriage.”

“Why not?” Hakyeon was beginning to feel hurt by Taekwoon's words. The one person he hoped to get his best wishes from, rejected him and he didn't even know why. Why couldn't Taekwoon wish him the best?

“I...”

_Don't say it Jung Taekwoon. You won't be able to go back if you do._

“I can't and won't do it. I don't agree with it in the first place. You marrying some girl you barely even know and only agreeing to this marriage because your parents say so. What makes you think she's the right person for you?”

Hakyeon was speechless.

“What if she doesn't actually like you? What if she's not as she seems to be? You're bad at judging people because... you've only had me as your closest friend and you're too oblivious about everything else.” Taekwoon continued, not knowing how to stop the words from coming out. “Your marriage was a setup since the beginning, not because you love her. You talked highly about her and even thought she was too perfect for you. So why the sudden change of heart? Just for your parents? What about yourself? You only think you can love her because you've never loved anyone else before. You don't know anything about loving someone...”

_Don't._

“That's why you're so insensitive about other's feelings and... a complete idiot.”

Hakyeon felt hurt by Taekwoon's words. He didn't know how to fight back. Was this how Taekwoon felt about him this entire time? An idiot? An oblivious fool?

“You don't mean it right Taekwoon?” Hakyeon tries to deny everything that came out of Taekwoon's own mouth.

_I don't._

“I do. Everything and all of it. It's the truth. Even after you marry her, can you really guarantee that you'll be happy? What if you realize you don't like her as much after you guys get married? What happens then? You'll only regret it afterward and there won't be anywhere to go back to. You're only marrying for your parents' sake, not your own. If you think you can make others happy by sacrificing your own happiness, it just proves my point, you’re an idiot.” Taekwoon repeated.

Unable to stop his own words, Taekwoon realized it was too late and that he had hurt Hakyeon's feelings. He could hear his friend sobbing from the other side even though Hakyeon was trying so hard to conceal his tears.

“But! She isn't like that! I know it! I can feel it!” Hakyeon trying to fight back. “She even laughs at my stories or jokes and we have talked a lot recently. She's not the way you make her be.”

“Are you sure she's laughing at your jokes and not _at_ you?” Taekwoon argues back.

“Me?” Hakyeon's voice cracked as he was beginning to break down. He knew well how it felt to be laughed at by people who called him a 'friend' after all. All those jokes about his foolish character and dark skin.

“Yes, you. You're so easily tricked by others because you have nobody else who would accept you as a lifelong friend except me. You've only had me to help you this entire time that you don't even know how to depend on yourself except me. You can laugh and smile all you want but you and I both know that half of the reasons why you smile so much is so that you can cover up how lonely and sad you really are. You're a horrible liar Cha Hakyeon.”

“Take it back. Don't say any more.” Hakyeon pleaded.

But it was already too late, there was no going back.

“Enough,” Hakyeon said. He didn't want to hear any more from Taekwoon.

As much as he wanted to deny everything Taekwoon said, there was some truth to it. Hakyeon was aware of it but didn't want to admit it.

“I'll prove you wrong. I know she can accept me for who I am. She's not the way you think she is. You haven't even met her! Even if she doesn't love me in the end, I don't care.” Hakyeon's voice was breaking and stuttering. “From this day on... I don't need you as a friend! Because friends aren't like you! I don't ever want to see you again, Jung Taekwoon!” Hakyeon declared as he ran away.

Without being able to say anything more, Taekwoon was left on the other side, alone and dumbfounded. Why did he say all those things he said to Hakyeon just now? Why couldn't he control his heart the way he wanted to? But before he could find the answers to those questions, it was already too late to realize his mistake.

Hakyeon had left him.

His lifelong friend had left him because Taekwoon couldn't set aside his own feelings. He knew in his mind what he shouldn't have said but his heart argued otherwise. He couldn't deny his heart and how much it longed for Hakyeon's affection to belong to him only but when he heard Hakyeon was about to marry someone else, he snapped.

“What have I done?” As he fell to the ground, curling himself and crying.

Hyuk could see that his master was in pain once again and even more so than before. Taekwoon had hurt the one he loved the most.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

As Ravi was busily making preparations for Taekwoon's departure from the Underworld, he was rudely interrupted by the said person entered his lab without even knocking.

“What the hell? Knock first before you enter, would you? How many times...”

Ravi was annoyed at Taekwoon but could see something didn't feel right. Taekwoon had a dark expression on his face as if he had given up all hope... The face that Ravi knew too well of.

“What wrong?” Ravi asked worryingly.

“I... I don't want to go to the human world anymore.” Taekwoon said in his sad voice and staring blankly at the floor.

“Huh? What do you mean? What happened?” Ravi confused.

“I've lost my purpose to... he hates me now. Hakyeon said we are no longer friends.” Taekwoon finally breaks down into tears.

Taekwoon told Ravi everything that he said and shouldn't have said. Ravi could see how much Taekwoon was regretting it and tried to comfort him. He has never seen Taekwoon this broken before and wanted him to feel better.

“Then... you have more than enough reason to go to the mortal realm. You have to go apologize to him. To Cha Hakyeon.”

“...”

“Look. Just go there and find him. Tell him you're sorry and that you didn't mean it all. Just tell him the truth. Tell him everything and how much you love him and reacted the way you did when you heard him talking about marrying someone else.” Ravi suggested.

“I can't do that. What if he gets grossed out or rejects me? I don't know if I can handle any more than that after losing Hakyeon as a friend already.”

“So what? You're just going to sit here forever and being depressed about it for the rest of your life for a mistake you didn't even mean to make? The longer you deny your feelings, the more hurt you will get. Your words hurt Cha Hakyeon and you're hurt because he's hurt right? Then go clear up the misunderstanding so that he's not as upset because of you. That's the least you can do right?”

Ravi had a point. Taekwoon said things he didn't mean to and as much as he was hurt by Hakyeon's marriage, he felt more pain when he realized how much he hurt his friend's feelings. The friend that trusted him so much. Taekwoon nodded and wiped away his tears.

“You're right. Thanks.”

“Thank me after you clear everything up. Anyways, I've finished the preparations. How's your training going?”

“I think I've improved a lot compared to before.”

“Good. Then we'll get you to the other side as soon as possible.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Taekwoon spent the next week or so focusing on nothing but training and eventually, he was able to reach for the Moon and take hold of it. After possessing the Moon, Ravi suggested Taekwoon transfer some of its powers onto a spell that he was working on for Taekwoon. A spell that carved an eye on Taekwoon's right hand.

“What's this?”

“It's the eye of the Moon. It will allow you to wield its powers on top of making sure you don't overuse your own. If you use too much power to the point that you can't control yourself again, the eye will react to it and drain the excess power. Don't worry, it only burns a little. It's better than you losing consciousness and going berserk. Trust me.”

Although Taekwoon was slightly worried, he trusted Ravi.

The time finally came as Taekwoon and Ravi sailed up to the gates of the River Styx. When they finally reached the gates, Ravi set up a spell that opened up the gate for Taekwoon to enter.

“Anyways, remember, you have to follow the path I paved for you. I've already cast a spell that makes sure you end up on the other side of that door so don't get lost. You can't afford to waste even a second once you've entered the portal, okay?”

Taekwoon nodded.

“And you,” Ravi bent down and patted Hyuk on the head. “Make sure you protect this idiotic master of yours, okay?” Hyuk nodded and gave Ravi a nudge as thanks for everything he has done for them.

Taekwoon took a deep breath and cast the Moon's barrier on himself and Hyuk. He glanced back at Ravi one last time and bid him farewell until the next time they meet again. Then, he set foot inside the gates. Without wasting a second, as Ravi advised, Taekwoon followed the string of light that led him to where he needed to be. He raced to the end of the path while making sure he didn't get distracted by the souls that were going in the opposite directions. Just as his barrier was beginning to weaken, he saw the exit and made a dash for it.

Finally, he arrived.

In the world in which _he_ lives in.

 

 

**_End of ACT I_ **


	12. Welcome to Pinewoods

**ACT II**

**[CHAPTER XII]**

_Welcome to Pinewoods_

 

 

Taekwoon finally set foot into the world of mortals. A world in which he was only allowed to imagine up until now. With Ravi’s help, he made the impossible, possible. He looked behind to make sure that he ended up where he was supposed to be. There was a door just like the one back in the Underworld and it seems like they have arrived inside a cave. There were scribbles of pictures and figures that resembled his own but much better drawn.

It must be Hakyeon’s drawings.

The two seems to have the same hobbies as in drawing everything that happened between them. Hakyeon drew figures that were like a diary all over the cave in memories of their past such as the first time they met or the first birthdays they had together. Taekwoon let out a small laugh thinking how alike he and Hakyeon were despite their contrasting personalities.

“Let’s head out,” Taekwoon directed Hyuk to follow.

The light almost blinded the two of them. It was the first time they saw such a radiant scenery. Everything was as if it was drawn straight from a painting. So much life and so much color that Taekwoon finally got to witness for the first time in his life. As he made his way through the woods, he saw what flowers looked like before they withered and animals that were happily playing around rather than gloomy, frightening creatures and sounds that were much more pleasant than cries. Taekwoon was bewildered by how different this place was compared to his own world even though it was just on the other side of the door.

Soon after he exited the woods, he was welcomed by the vivid blue skies and clouds that looked soft enough to touch. What strikes him the most was that as he looked up into the sky, the ‘sun’ blinded him.

This was the sun.

In the Underworld, only the moon was visible and just bright enough to light up the endless night skies. There were no mornings but in the mortal realm, not only did the moon existed but the sun as well. It was so radiant and bright yet warm at the same time. Taekwoon felt relaxed and absorbed by his surroundings. Before he got too enchanted by the picturesque landscape, Hyuk gave him a nudge to get back on track.

Right. Taekwoon didn’t come all the way here just to admire the scenery. He had to look for Hakyeon. According to his memories, Hakyeon mentioned living in a town not too far from the woods. He glanced left and right trying to make sense of the long road but not know which way to head for. He looked at Hyuk for advice.

Although Hyuk doesn’t know of Hakyeon’s scent, he had great instincts. Much better than his master’s and led the way. While Taekwoon continued to follow Hyuk, he couldn’t help but continue looking at the landscape to as far as the mountains. As they walked further along the path, Taekwoon could hear sounds of life from afar.

_Humans._

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Just as Taekwoon and Hyuk made their way closer to where all the noise came from, he saw a girl looking at the running stream. Taekwoon tried to ignore her and continued on his way but the moment she saw Taekwoon, she stopped him in his path.

“Excuse me? Please help me.” She asked.

Taekwoon looked at her and ignored her. He had no time to deal with other’s troubles. Just before he could walk off, she grabbed his arm by surprise and Taekwoon slapped her hands away and glared straight at her.

“What do you want?” Taekwoon annoyed at her actions. _Do not touch me._

“Please. You have to help me. My cat is stuck there between the streams and it’s running too fast for me to help her. Please, you must help me.” The girl pleaded desperately while pointing in the direction of the stream.

Taekwoon let out a sigh. As much as he didn’t want to help her and just ignore it, the girl was being too persistent. To think, the young master of the Underworld, having to drench himself in a stream to rescue a mere cat…

As Taekwoon walked into the waters, he could feel the rapid currents pushing him downwards. He secretly cast a spell to control his balance so that he wouldn’t get casted off the running waters. He saw the cat curled up on a rock, scared for its life. As Taekwoon reached his arms out to help it, the cat hissed and scratched his hands. It was too afraid.

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon said in his softest voice trying to comfort it and reached his hands out again. Finally, the cat gave in enough for Taekwoon to hold it.

“Here.” Taekwoon handed the cat back to its rightful owner.

“Thank you so much!” she said and finally got a good look at Taekwoon in the eyes. She was enchanted by Taekwoon’s physical appearance. His dark abyss hair, pale white skin and his custom-tailor made clothing… he was definitely not a common folk. Before she could look at him once more, Taekwoon turned around and walked away.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

No longer being interrupted, Taekwoon and Hyuk finally saw a small town from the distance. Taekwoon remembered Hakyeon saying that the town was very close by and ran along the streams. He heard the crowd all the way from where he stood. They were so ‘alive.’ As Taekwoon made their way closer into the town, he saw people busily working and chatting with one another. He has never felt so much life in the Underworld. Everyone was so friendly towards one another, even towards an obvious stranger. This is the environment that Hakyeon grew up in.

It’s no wonder why he’s always so cheerful and energetic.

Taekwoon and Hyuk glanced around trying to make sense of it all. It was just so full of energy that he didn’t know how to absorb it all at once.

“Now where do you think we can find Hakyeon?”

Taekwoon had hurt his lifelong friend with words he didn’t mean to say. Ravi was right though, Taekwoon had to make amends and whether or not Hakyeon would forgive him is another story. He just wants to apologize to Hakyeon and he didn’t go through all that trouble getting to the human world for nothing.

Taekwoon decided it was useless to just stand around and brought his courage up to ask someone. He saw a merchant yelling from the top of his lungs trying to make the day’s sales. Taekwoon walked up to the man but didn’t know how to ask. He stood there dumbfounded in front of the stand while observing the man from top to bottom.

 _His nose…it’s unusually big,_ Taekwoon thought as his eyes kept staring at the man’s nose. The man caught Taekwoon looking at him.

“Can I help you, sir?” The man asked.

Taekwoon finally broke out from his daze.

“I… I’m looking for someone.”

“Oh? You don’t look like you’re from around here. Welcome to Pinewoods. Are you a traveler perhaps? Who are you looking for?”

“A friend.” At least Taekwoon still considers Hakyeon as a friend.

“Name?”

“… Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon.”

“You know Hakyeonie? I didn’t think _hyung_ had any friends aside from me. Especially outside of town. How did you two meet? What’s your name?” The man continued bombarding Taekwoon with questions and not allowing Taekwoon to answer him in time. This man called Hakyeon his friend, is that why he strangely resembles Hakyeon? This energetic and overly enthusiastic personality of his. Is everyone in this town like that?

“Do you know where I can find him?” Taekwoon interrupts the man’s endless blabbering.

“Of course I do! Everyone is talking about him in town right now. Anyways, he’s most likely at the mayor’s mansion up the hill to prepare for his wedding. I see. You must be here for his wedding, right?”

“What? Uh…” Taekwoon really didn’t like the word _wedding_. It gave him an obnoxious feeling.

“Seems like Hakyeon is in some sort of rush to get married or something. They were only talking about setting up a date for the wedding sometime next month but the other day, he raced into the mayor’s mansion asking to hold it earlier. He must have fallen deeply for the girl. Because of him, the town is in full panic mode and rushing to get preparations done in time. Gosh, what is he thinking?” The man crossed his arms and shook his head in disagreement.

Taekwoon panicked inside as soon as he heard the news. _No, forget it Taekwoon. This isn’t what you came for. You only came here to apologize to Hakyeon. Nothing more and nothing less,_ as he tried to calm down.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon said.

“Anytime! We folks here have to help everyone we can. Especially travelers like you. You must be from the higher class though. Looking at the way you dress. Is that silk?”

“Huh? Um, no. Not really.”

“Haha. Don’t be so modest. You stand out a lot if you didn’t realize it yet.” The man leans in closer to whisper something to Taekwoon. “The folks are all staring at you. Anyways! I hope you have a good stay in town and if you need anything, you can find me up this street. My family runs an inn here in town and if you need a place to stay, don’t hesitate to come find me. The name is Lee Jaehwan.” Jaehwan waved Taekwoon farewell and Taekwoon walked off to look for the mayor’s mansion.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Taekwoon continued his way to the mayor’s mansion to be stopped by a large tall gate that blocked him in his path. He was able to see the mansion from where he stood and it was not as big as his own home. But he didn’t know how to get through the gates. He looked left and right to see if there were any guards to ask to get in but there wasn’t anyone around and the gates were locked tight.

“Oh? You’re the one from earlier, aren’t you? Thank you so much for helping my kitty.” The girl from before bowed to thank Taekwoon again. “I wouldn’t know what would happen if you didn’t pass by.”

Taekwoon didn’t bother with her. He was still troubled by how to get through to the other side.

“Um, are you looking for something? My father maybe?” The girl asked.

Taekwoon finally took notice of her.

“Your father?” He finally said.

“Yes, my father. He’s the mayor of this town. He’s a wonderful man.” She boasted. “You seem like you’re a traveler, do you need something from him perhaps?”

 _Her father_. Taekwoon didn’t like where the conversation was going. As he could remember, Hakyeon mentioned that the mayor of this town had three daughters. Taekwoon instinctively became irritated looking at the girl.

 _She can’t be,_ he thought.

“Yes. I’m looking for him.” He lied.

“I see! Don’t worry. Let me invite you inside and allow me to thank you for helping me earlier. My name is Soo-ah by the way. Kwon Soo-ah. I’m the youngest daughter of the family. Nice to meet you.”

 _She is_.


	13. Us Now

**[CHAPTER XIII]**

_Us Now_

 

 

 

Taekwoon was sitting in the living room while waiting for Soo-ah to get her father. But he was worried about what would happen after he meets the man that he didn’t even come to meet. He lied his way to get inside but now he didn’t know what to do afterward. He couldn’t sit still and started to walk around in circles throughout the room nervously. He couldn’t take it anymore and decided to walk out into the hallway. Maybe he will just find Hakyeon another way.

The mansion was big but definitely not as big as his own home. It was filled with framed artworks and luxurious pottery along the hall. For a mayor of a middle-class town, he sure had a lot of treasures to flaunt. Just as Taekwoon was trying to find the exit, he heard someone talking nearby and peeked to see who it was.

He saw the lady talking to someone around the corner. Was it her dad? What should Taekwoon do if they found out he was lying about wanting to meet with the mayor?

He was just about to make his escape until he heard a familiar voice. So familiar that Taekwoon’s heart automatically started beating both nervously and excitedly. He walked towards the girl and the voice talking to one another.

There he was.

Taekwoon didn’t know how but he knew. Dark yet beautiful caramel-like skin, tall but slightly shorter than Taekwoon, a long neck with firm skin and a lightly slim figure. His eyes were like giant marbles that were pitch black like a doll’s. And the voice that spoke, yes, _that_ voice. The voice that Taekwoon has heard for so long and so familiar with…

“Hakyeon-ah.” Taekwoon blurted out by accident.

Hakyeon looked at him, wondering who the person was that called his name with such affection and familiarity. The two looked at one another as Taekwoon was trying to make sense that this was not a dream.

“You two know each other?” The girl interrupted Taekwoon while he was still busy scanning Hakyeon’s appearance.

Hakyeon shook his head.

Just as Taekwoon was about to tell Hakyeon who he was, he got interrupted again…

“Soo-ah, what are you doing down here? Aren’t you supposed to be at your aunt’s place to learn cooking?” An old man approached the three of them.

“Oh, you’re here as well,” he said to Hakyeon.

The man’s tone had a slightly belittling tone to it which irritated Taekwoon. Taekwoon gave him a glare. His shape gaze caught the old man’s attention.

“Who’s this?”

“Oh right! Daddy, this young man here wanted to meet you. He’s a traveler and he helped rescue Nikki just now. I forgot to ask for your name, how rude of me. What’s your name?”

Taekwoon hesitated for a moment. Does he want to fake his name or just tell them his real name? Does he want to tell more lies than he’s already have told?

“It’s… Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.” He told them the truth in his small quiet voice as his gaze started to wander off.

“Oh? Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Jung. How can I assist you?” The old man replied.

Taekwoon didn’t know what to say, to be honest. He was too afraid to look up and see his friend’s face. What if he’s already been forgotten?

“I…”

“Well?” The old man getting slightly impatient with Taekwoon’s hesitation.

“Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon said muttering to himself enough for Taekwoon to hear.

_Yes, Taekwoon. That Taekwoonie. The one who you have never met before but have talked to for the past ten years. The one you would run towards when you’re feeling happy or sad. The one you always asked for songs and lullabies. The one who also couldn’t accept your marriage and made you so upset to the point of cutting your friendship with._

Taekwoon wasn’t able to say all that he had in mind aloud. He came all the way in hopes to apologize to Hakyeon but now that they have met, the words just wouldn’t come out. As far as he can remember, the last time the two met, he had hurt Hakyeon’s feelings too deeply to the point that Hakyeon left him. Taekwoon made the one person he wanted to cherish forever, sad and disappointed.

“You’re _that_ Taekwoonie right?” Hakyeon came closer to Taekwoon to make sure. Hakyeon didn’t know what to think. A tall, handsome young man who had the same name as his lifelong friend.

Taekwoon avoided Hakyeon’s gaze and stepped backward without being conscious of it. His heart was beating so loudly that he wanted to make it stop and run away. Taekwoon ignored the intense stare that Hakyeon was giving him.

“I’m looking for a place to stay sir. I’m currently traveling with my companion and is doing a study on nearby towns to report back to the Capital.” Taekwoon made up a lie on the spot. He knew the name of the biggest city in the country because Hakyeon told him stories about it before. If he pretends to be someone from the government, surely he could get away with his lies.

“Oh, my. Did the governor send you?” The old man looking surprised.

Taekwoon nodded and could see from his sides that Hakyeon was still looking at him. Hakyeon had a blank expression on. _He’s probably thinking either I just told a lie or that I’m just someone with the same name_. Taekwoon looked in front again and let out a silent chuckle.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The old man kept on talking after inviting Taekwoon to his office. He went on and on about how his family has helped the town get to the status it has now and how successful he was from when he was still a young merchant. Hakyeon bragged a lot too but Taekwoon never found it as annoying and boring as this. Taekwoon wished the old man could stop. He let out a fake yawn.

“Oh goodness. You must be tired from your journey. How rude of me to keep you from your rest. Please allow me to arrange one of our guest rooms for you,” he suggested.

“No need,” Taekwoon said. He initially thought of staying at the mayor’s mansion to be closer to Hakyeon but Hakyeon didn’t live here, only frequently visited. Plus, the old man was too annoying and didn’t know when to stop talking. Taekwoon would have a lot of headaches if he stayed.

“I will stay at one of the inns in town for the time being,” Taekwoon remembers the merchant, Jaehwan’s offer from earlier and decided it would be the safest to go there instead.

The old man looked disappointed at Taekwoon’s refusal.

Taekwoon sighed. “I will look for you again once I have rested. It has been a long journey to get here.”

“I understand.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Taekwoon finally left the mansion and he was feeling really tired. He was at least able to make it through his lies and got away with it. Just as he stepped from the gates, someone called out to him.

“You’re Taekwoonie, right? The Taekwoon that I know of. THAT Jung Taekwoon right?” Hakyeon ambushed him the moment Taekwoon came out and bombarded him with questions.

“Hakyeon-ah. Calm down. You’re running out of breath here.”

“You are really Taekwoon! But… how? Aren’t you supposed to be on the other side? How did you get here? What happened?” Hakyeon’s questioning didn’t know how to stop.

Taekwoon didn’t reply. There was just too much to talk about. He looked at Hakyeon again and reached for his face. He caressed Hakyeon’s cheeks, making sure they were real. He pinched him.

“Ow! What’d you do that for?”

“Are you not angry at me? For all those things that I said to you? Why do you care?” Taekwoon felt a small jab to his chest as he asked.

“I… I am but more importantly, how did you get here? Why are you here? Answer my questions.”

“I-” Taekwoon froze.

_Just say it Taekwoon._

_“_ I’m sorry Hakyeon-ah. Those things I said to you before, everything… all of it, I’m sorry. I wanted to apologize to you, come to you sooner but…” Taekwoon’s eyes began to tear.

“Taekwoon-ah…”

Hakyeon never thought he would see this side of Taekwoon. The Taekwoon he knew of, would always be quiet and shy yet strong. He wanted to be mad at his friend but when he saw how small and fragile Taekwoon was becoming, his heart sank in.

“It’s okay. How can I get mad at you when you look like this?” Hakyeon tiptoed a bit to pat Taekwoon’s head.

Taekwoon blushed a bit and held Hakyeon’s hands. He was relief that Hakyeon wasn’t mad at him anymore and he was finally able to touch Hakyeon. His lifelong friend was real. It wasn’t just a fantasy. Hakyeon’s hands were warm and everything about him was real.

“Woof!”

The two broke away from their reunion to finally notice that Hyuk had been waiting outside the gates for Taekwoon the entire time as well. He was having goosebumps just looking at the two’s queasy moment.

“You must be Hyogi!” Hakyeon leaned down to pick up Hyuk even though Hyuk was almost half his size.

Hyuk was slightly startled by Hakyeon’s friendliness but he didn’t dislike it. Hyuk has always been there during the times when Taekwoon went to meet with Hakyeon. He saw the two grow up and he grew up along with them. Hakyeon was being so affectionate that Hyuk didn’t know how to respond. Taekwoon almost laughed aloud when he saw how Hyuk was confused as to what he should do when Hakyeon was rubbing his cheeks on him.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

 “I see. So you met Jaehwannie?” Hakyeon asked.

“Mhmm.”

“He’s really nice and a good friend too! He’s only second after you though!” Hakyeon proud as he told Taekwoon he was in first place.

Hakyeon led Taekwoon to Jaehwan’s inn and the two talked forever. Despite having known each other for almost ten years, they still had so much more to talk about. In fact, more so than before now that the two finally got to see one another face-to-face.

“So, you never answered my question. How did you get here?”

“That doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that I’m finally here. Right?” Taekwoon trying to make Hakyeon stop asking that question.

“I guess so. But I still can’t believe it. You’re really here. Standing right next to me even though you’re quite different from how I thought you would be.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know? Just different. And you! You said you weren’t good looking! Liar! Just look at you!” Hakyeon jealous at Taekwoon’s appearance and pinched his cheeks. “Too good looking!” He sulked.

“You’re exactly the way I thought you would be though. _Cute_.” Taekwoon rubbed his hands through Hakyeon’s hair and ruffled it. He was glad that Hakyeon was shorter.

“I’m not cute,” he pouted.

“You are.”

“Anyways, we’re here! Are you sure you want to stay here instead of my place though? I’m sure my family would love you there. I’ve told them about you before so they will totally welcome you.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry too much about me.” Taekwoon decided it was best for his heart not to stay at Hakyeon’s home because he knows that his heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

“Are we going to meet tomorrow too?” Hakyeon asked as he grabbed the cuffs of Taekwoon’s sleeves. “I still have so much I want to talk to you about…”

Taekwoon’s heart melts at how adorable Hakyeon was being and gave him a hug to reassure him.

_Tomorrow. And all the other tomorrows to come. I will be here with you._


	14. Coincidences?

**[CHAPTER XIV]**

_Coincidences?_

 

 

After seeing Hakyeon walk off safely into the distance, Taekwoon opened the door and walked inside the inn. The man at the counter jolted as the chimes from the door went off. He stood up to make sure he was presentable to the new customer that just walked in.

“Welcome to Starlight Inn. How may I help you, sir?”

“I’d like for a single room to stay in during my visit. Someone by the name of Lee Jaehwan introduced me to come here if I needed a place to stay.”

“Ah, you must be the traveler that Jaehwan was talking about earlier. Welcome. I’m his older brother, Jaeho. He said you might be dropping by so we had a room already reserved for you. Follow me please.”

How was Jaehwan so sure that Taekwoon was going to stay at the inn? They’ve only met not too long ago.

“Anyways, Jaehwan isn’t home right now so just make yourself comfortable instead. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask me. Enjoy your stay.”

Taekwoon finally got a chance to plop onto a soft bed and relax. It had been such a long day today. So many things happened yet it still feels so unreal. But it’s all real. It wasn’t a dream like Taekwoon had feared. He was relieved at the thought and placed his hand across his chest thinking that his heart would calm down. But just thinking back at his meeting with Hakyeon only made it worst.

“He was really cute, wasn’t he? Just how I imagined him to be.” Taekwoon asking Hyuk.

Hyuk didn’t bother to reply to his love-struck master and jumped onto the sofa to rest.

“He’s really real.” Taekwoon chuckled a bit as he continued to talk to himself. “I’m glad he’s forgiven me though. I don’t know what I would do if he was still mad. To think, I finally got to meet him, talk to him face-to-face, and even … feel his touch.”

Taekwoon covered up his face that was burning from recalling those memories with Hakyeon and much more in love with him than before.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The morning came and Taekwoon was awakened by the unfamiliar sounds that came from the window. The sounds of birds chirping cheerfully outside. The light from the rising sun pierced through the curtains and lit up the entire room. It took Taekwoon a few minutes to grasp back into the reality that he is currently in the human world. He sat up and stretched his body from a good night’s sleep. Hyuk woke up just right after.

“Good morning,” Taekwoon said. He has been craving to say it for a very long time. Mornings didn’t really exist in the Underworld and although they still say the usual greetings, it felt like night all the time. The sky was always dark no matter what hour of the day they were in.

As Taekwoon was getting ready and dressed up, someone knocked on the door.

“It’s Jaehwan. Are you awake yet?”

“Come in.”

“Morning! Sorry if I woke you up. How’s the sleep?”

“It’s good. Thank you.”

“By the way, I didn’t ask for your name yet.”

“It’s Taekwoon. Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Haha, it’s not a problem. I had a feeling you would come to find me and I was right. Plus, you’re a friend of Hakyeonie’s so you’re a friend of mine as well!” Jaehwan let out a bright and welcoming smile.

“I see.” Taekwoon felt Jaehwan was being sincere and humble. Energetic as well just like Hakyeon.

Jaehwan invited Taekwoon downstairs for breakfast along with his two older brothers.

“This is Jaeho, you met him last night I believe. And over there preparing more food is Jaegwan.” Jaehwan introducing his brothers to Taekwoon. They didn’t have a big nose like Jaehwan though…

“So, how did you and Hakyeon become friends? I don’t think he’s ever left town before.”

“It’s… just a lucky coincidence. There’s nothing much to it.” Taekwoon didn’t want to be asked any further about something he didn’t know how to lie about. “What about you? How did you and Hakyeon become friends?” He said trying to change the subject.

“Haha. Long story but the kids around here love to pick on Hakyeon because he’s just so over-friendly with everyone. You know how he is. Anyways, sometimes they get too out of line like joking about his skin and all. Hakyeon doesn’t say it but he’s always feeling hurt when someone makes fun of his physical appearances. I admit I used to pick on him just as much since he looked as if nothing could hurt him. Then one day, I found him hiding in the alley and crying to himself. He felt really hurt by all the teasing and I guess, I couldn’t find it in myself to tease him anymore. After that, we just became friends. I’m a big softy for cry-babies.” Jaehwan joked.

“I see.” Taekwoon was somewhat relieved to hear that there was someone like Jaehwan by Hakyeon’s side in the human world after all. Even though Hakyeon never mentioned about Jaehwan before, Taekwoon felt the boy can be trusted. Maybe Hakyeon might have felt it unnecessary to talk about Jaehwan in front of Taekwoon because they didn’t think they would ever meet.

“So what are your plans during your stay? Are you going to attend Hakyeon’s wedding?” Jaehwan asked, catching Taekwoon off-guard.

“Huh? I’m not sure yet.”

Right, the _wedding…_

“I see. Well, I’m sure Hakyeon would like it if you went. Seems like you’re really close to him.”

Of course, Hakyeon would be happy, even Taekwoon knows that for a fact. But they fought and he hurt Hakyeon’s feelings over this matter so he wanted to put his mind aside from it for the time being.

“Are you doing anything after this? I can show you around town since it’s my day off from looking after the store.”

“I appreciate it very much. Thank you.” Taekwoon accepted Jaehwan’s offer.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Jaehwan took Taekwoon and Hyuk all around town and showed him the landmarks that made the town as important as it is today. He told them stories and history of this town and how it grew from a small farmer’s settlement to the upscaled town that it came to be. 

Jaehwan also told Taekwoon that his parents left town in order to find jobs far away and only his brothers were staying here with him. Taekwoon sympathized with Jaehwan but at the same time happy that his two brothers cared about him so much.

“Um, where’s the bakery? The one that belongs to Hakyeon’s family?” Taekwoon finally asked during their rest.

“Ah right. I totally forgot about that. Sorry to be dragging you all over the place. I’ll take you there right now. I’m sure you and Hakyeon have a lot to catch up to still.”

“Well, we’re here! Vóila!” Jaehwan finally brought them to Hakyeon’s shop.

It was a small little bakery but it was warm and cozy. It emitted a very sweet yet pleasing smell even from standing outside.

“Good afternoon. Is Hakyeon-hyung around?” Jaehwan asked one of the workers there.

“No. He just left. He said he was going to meet someone. Do you want to wait for him here?”

“Could he have gone to meet you?” Jaehwan turned around to ask Taekwoon.

“How long did he leave for just now?” Taekwoon asked the worker.

“About five minutes ago.”

“Sorry, Jaehwan. I’ll talk to you later. I’m going to see if I can catch up with Hakyeon. Thanks for showing me around again,” and Taekwoon dashed outside.

Although Taekwoon was still unfamiliar with the town and slightly frightened by the crowds of people that swarmed around him, he desperately wanted to catch up with his friend. He looked all around but couldn’t seem to find Hakyeon though. Them, Hyuk barked to the front and told Taekwoon to follow him. Moments later, Taekwoon saw Hakyeon’s back from afar and called out to him with the loudest voice he could pull.

“Hakyeon-ah!”

Hakyeon turned back by surprise at his name being called out so loudly.

“Taekwoonie! I was just about to go find you. Why are you here?” Hakyeon replied while running back to meet up with Taekwoon.

The two was already out of breath trying to catch up with one another. They stood in front of each other and silently glanced at one another without saying a word.

“Jaehwan took me out to show me around. I was just at your bakery and they told me you left to go find someone. I guess that someone was me?” Taekwoon finally said.

“Mhmm. I didn’t think you’d be up so early though? Aren’t you tired from yesterday?”

“I was but I couldn’t sleep long. Too excited I guess?” Taekwoon smiled at Hakyeon trying to hint to his friend that the reason he couldn’t sleep was because of him.

Hakyeon knew exactly what that smile meant and blushed a bit.

“You’re really sly, you know that? That smile… anyways, do you have anything else planned for the day? Let’s hang out! It’ll be my turn to show you around this time.” Hakyeon winked at Taekwoon causing Taekwoon to burst out a chuckle. It’s been a while since Taekwoon had smiled this much.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

“Honestly though. I still can’t believe it. Jung Taekwoon. You’re really here. Here, next to me. Talking to me. I almost thought I was dreaming last night,” Hakyeon said as the two found a spot under the tree and sat down in front of the riverbank to rest.

“I’m real,” Taekwoon assuring Hakyeon and took his hands. “See? I’m real.”

“And cold! Your hands are cold you know that?”

“Sorry.” Taekwoon flinched and took his hands away.

“But that only means your heart is warm!” Hakyeon responded and grabbed Taekwoon’s hands again as if telling him that it’s okay. “That’s what my mom always tells me. Someone with cold hands must have a warm heart. Especially you, Taekwoonie. That’s why… when you said those things… I was really hurt but at the same time I knew you probably didn’t mean it.”

“I’m sorry Hakyeon. I…”

“It’s okay now. Don’t worry about it.” Hakyeon stopped Taekwoon from speaking at further.

He knew that Taekwoon felt guilty for what he said.

“I was just afraid of being told the truth. I didn’t want to admit it. The things you said, they weren’t entirely untrue. I know that. But somehow hearing that from someone else just made me more upset and I ran away. I wanted to go back to the base several times to find you but I was just too afraid to do so and I just…” Taekwoon could see his friend’s eyes beginning to water.

Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon in for a hug to comfort his friend.

“It’s okay Hakyeon-ah. We both made mistakes and we know it now. We’re here together and that’s all that matters right?”

Hakyeon nodded nonstop.

“Mhmm!” Hakyeon responded as he wiped his tears on Taekwoon’s shoulders.

“Now stop crying. Your eyes are turning red.”

“How long will you be staying here for?” Hakyeon asked Taekwoon as he continued drying his tears.

“I’m not sure. How long do you want me to be here for?”

“I don’t know… but to be honest, I would like it if you stay here forever but that’s not possible, right? You have your own home and life to go back to…” Hakyeon looked desperately into Taekwoon’s eyes.

“You want me here _forever_?” Taekwoon didn’t mind. His whole life has been revolving around the boy, Cha Hakyeon, so much that as long as his friend wanted him to, he was willing to stay.

“Can’t you?”

Taekwoon responded with a hesitating nod. “I’ll try my best.”

Deep down, Taekwoon knew that forever might not happen. He was a God and Hakyeon was a human. He wasn’t sure if Hakyeon’s _forever_ was the same as his. However, at the moment, only the present mattered.

The two of them sat under the warm sun and talked so much without knowing when to stop. As usual, Hakyeon would talk the most and Taekwoon would quietly listen to his chattering friend but it felt so different compared to when they met at their secret base. Because this time, they were talking while facing each other, not a door.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

After a long while, the two got hungry and Hakyeon invited Taekwoon back to his home to have dinner with him and his family. Taekwoon was delighted to meet the Chas and followed along.

“I’m home!” Hakyeon shouted. “Come in Taekwoonie. I’ll introduce you to my family. They’re going to be so happy to finally meet you.”

“Welcome home dear. How was your day?” An older woman came walking slowly down the stairs to greet them.

“Good mom! I brought a guest home! Mom, this is Taekwoon. The one I always talk about. Taekwoonie, this is my mom.” Hakyeon introduced the two of them to each other.

“Hello, I’m Hakyeon’s mom, it’s nice to me-,” She stopped as she took a good look at Taekwoon’s face. She was shocked for some reason and lost her balance.

“Mom!” Hakyeon ran up to assist her. Taekwoon went to help her out as well.

 _What’s wrong?_ He thought. _Why did she look so shocked seeing me?_

“I’m okay dear. Sorry.” Hakyeon’s mom reassured the two worried boys and looked at Taekwoon once more.

She held Taekwoon’s hands to balance herself up again.

“I’m sorry, I’m Hakyeon’s mother. It’s nice to meet you.” She said as she got back up. She was acting differently compared to just now.

Much calmer.

“Gosh, you worry me so much, mom! You just got a little better to be walking around you know.”

“I know. I’m sorry to have scared you.” Hakyeon’s mother hugged her son to make him feel better.

“Anyways, Taekwoon, go and sit down with my mom while I grab us some food. I’m starving!” Hakyeon walked off leaving the two of them alone in the living room.

Taekwoon felt slightly awkward not knowing how to start a conversation with Hakyeon’s mother, who looked so pale and fragile.

“Hakyeon has told me a lot about you. But he said that it was _impossible_ for the two of you to meet. So how did you manage to get here?”

Taekwoon was slightly annoyed at being as the same question from several different people since yesterday.

“I just took a long time to travel here. That’s all.”

“I see…” Hakyeon’s mother responded as if she didn’t really buy into Taekwoon’s little lie.

“Anyways, I hope you will enjoy your stay here for the time being. Just make yourself feel at home. Hakyeon came home last night talking about you. He was very happy. Not too long ago, he was feeling very down and wouldn’t talk to any of us. We were all very worried. I’m glad that you came.”

“I’m sorry ma’am. I think that might have been my fault but Hakyeon and I talked it out and cleared our misunderstandings.” He reassured her.

“That’s great to hear.”

Their conversation came to a stop and didn’t know what else to talk about. Taekwoon has never had a long conversation with an adult before so he really didn’t know what more to say. As the two continued to wait for Hakyeon’s return, they sat quietly at their spots. But Taekwoon could feel Hakyeon’s mother stealing glances at him when he wasn’t looking. As if she was trying to make sense of something about him but didn’t know why. Was it because of the way he looked? The way he dressed? He tried to avoid her stares.

“I’m back!” Hakyeon came back just in time before Taekwoon falls deeper into awkwardness. “Look who’s here as well!”

Hakyeon moved aside to let someone else inside the room. It was Soo-ah.

“Good evening, Mrs. Cha. How are you feeling today?” She asked.

“Wonderful. Thank you, my dear. The doctor your father introduced me has helped me out a lot. Please tell your father thank you.”

“That’s no problem. I’m just glad to see you doing better.” Soo-ah said as she made her way to Hakyeon’s mother’s side and sat down. She looked at Taekwoon finally as if she didn’t see him the first time. “It’s nice to meet you again. Taekwoon right? Hakyeon told me that you will be staying in town for a bit.”

Taekwoon nodded slightly in response. He didn’t want to ignore her and appear rude in front of Hakyeon and his mother.

“So has your father decided on the day for you two’s wedding?” Hakyeon’s mother brought up the topic that Taekwoon wish he wasn’t here to listen for.

“Huh? Oh no, not yet ma’am. He’s still deciding, I think,” Soo-ah answered in surprised as she was obviously too absorbed at looking at Taekwoon.

“Well, I hope soon. After all, our Hakyeon here has finally agreed to this marriage. Right?”

“What? Um…” Hakyeon was also lost in own thoughts. “About that mom… can we just hold it off until another month or so? I was just out of my mind the other day. I don’t think I’m ready for it just yet.”

Taekwoon was slightly relieved to hear Hakyeon’s response.

“Are you worried about something?” Hakyeon’s mother asked. “We can’t make Soo-ah here wait for you forever you know.”

“I don’t mind. Hakyeon is wonderful.” Soo-ah answered with the brightest smile she could pull off.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

After supper, Soo-ah left first to head home before it gets too dark. Hakyeon’s mother suggested that Hakyeon should take her home but Soo-ah politely refused and said that she would be okay.

It was getting late and Hakyeon’s mother also decided to head back to her bedroom to rest. Hakyeon’s father also came back home and greeted Taekwoon on his way. The two didn’t talk much as he was too tired from the day’s work and promised to talk more with Taekwoon another time.

Taekwoon also thought that it was time to head back to the inn but was stopped by Hakyeon blocking his path.

“Can’t you stay here tonight? Just one night?” Hakyeon asked.

“But… your family.” Taekwoon was unsure.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it too much! I’m sure they don’t mind. They seem to really like you. Please? Just one night? I want to talk to you still. About so much more. I…” Hakyeon fell silent.

“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon became worried at the way Hakyeon looked.

“I’m just… afraid still. Like, what if you’re gone by the time morning comes after you leave here?”

“Huh? Why do you say that?”

“It’s just… I had a dream before. A really scary one. One I don’t want to have any more. I didn’t know what it meant at first but when I saw you, it all made sense.”

“A dream?”

“Mhmm. It was really scary. I was walking and then running down a long black corridor. I couldn’t see anything up ahead and then I saw the back of a person. He was walking away from me even though I tried to call out to him and chase after him. But I couldn’t reach.” Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon’s arms tightly as he spoke. “I’m afraid that that person is you. That you would be out of my reach, _again_.”

That dream sounded awfully familiar. A nightmare to be exact. Similar to the one Taekwoon had before. Was this just a coincidence? Or did it mean something more?  
  



	15. Our Time

**[CHAPTER XV]**

_Our Time_

 

 

Although Taekwoon agreed to stay at Hakyeon’s place for the night, it was because he didn’t know how to refuse when he saw how afraid Hakyeon looked. He wanted to make sure he was alright and wanted to help Hakyeon by reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Don’t worry too much about that dream. Okay? It’s just a dream.” Taekwoon patted Hakyeon the head to comfort him.

“But…”

“It’s okay. Just a dream. Let’s just go to sleep okay? It’s getting late and you must be tired as well, right?”

Hakyeon nodded. “Can you um… sing for me? While I fall asleep? I know it’s a bit weird but I want to hear it. Your singing voice. Without being blocked by a door…” Hakyeon held Taekwoon’s hand, unwilling to let go until he fell asleep.

Taekwoon agreed.

He placed his hands above Hakyeon’s eyes and sang a soft lullaby until Hakyeon fell asleep. As Taekwoon watched Hakyeon fall asleep, he couldn’t help but wonder why Hakyeon had the exact same dream as he did before. A nightmare that he doesn’t want to ever see again. Why would he ever leave Hakyeon now that he’s finally here, by his lifelong friend’s side? As he continued to think of their coincidences, Taekwoon fell asleep next to Hakyeon while continuing to hold onto his hand.

The morning came and Hakyeon was the first to wake up. He was still half asleep but he felt his own hand being held by a rather cold one. It was gentle though. He looked up and saw Taekwoon’s face, peacefully sleeping with his back laying on the bedframes. Hakyeon felt slightly sorry that he made his friend sleep in such an awkward position all night long just because of his own selfish request. As he became mesmerized by the sleeping Taekwoon, tears slowly formed in his eyes.

 _Why?_ Hakyeon wondered but didn’t know the answers to it. Could it be because his dear friend is finally here after all these years? The hand that held his own, Hakyeon didn’t want to let go.

Just as Hakyeon was still busy looking at Taekwoon’s face, Taekwoon woke up to see his friend becoming teary and he panicked.

“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asked.

Hakyeon shook his head. “Nothing. Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Taekwoon was relieved that Hakyeon seemed fine and caressed Hakyeon’s soft bed hair.

“Sorry for making you sleep like this all night. You could’ve slept on the bed too you know?”

Taekwoon wouldn’t dare. He didn’t know what he would do if he did. He tried not to give into temptation.

“It’s okay. Let’s just get up and wash your face, okay?”

“Mhmm.” Hakyeon obediently followed Taekwoon to get ready.

As the two went downstairs to the kitchen, they saw Hakyeon’s mom and dad busily preparing breakfast.

“Morning mom! Morning dad!”

“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Cha.”

“Good morning you two,” Hakyeon’s dad replied delightfully. “Did you two have a good sleep last night? Hope my son didn’t bother you too much.”

“Yes. Thank you for letting me stay the night.”

“That’s not a problem, right dear?” Hakyeon’s dad asking his wife.

She shook her head with a fragile smile but Taekwoon could still feel that something felt _off_ about the way she looked at him.

“So what are your plans for today?” Hakyeon’s dad asked the two young ones around the table as they waited for breakfast to be ready.

“Not sure yet. What about you Taekwoonie? Is there any place you want to go?” Hakyeon asked.

“I don’t know either.” Taekwoon thinking had. He doesn’t have a clue about the human world and what they did during their free time. He was still in the process of adapting to the new environment.

“Why don’t you two visit the Water Mills upstream? You’ve never been to our town before right? There’s a great view of our town up there and it’s a good place to relax or run around. Isn’t that what kids do nowadays?”

“That’s right! I haven’t been up there in a while either. Let’s go there Taekwoonie! I’m sure it’ll be fun!”

Taekwoon agreed.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

After helping Hakyeon’s parents with the dishes, the two got dressed and headed out to the said Water Mills. They also grabbed a few snacks to bring along as well.

“Hakyeon?” A girl called out. It’s Soo-ah _again._

“Morning Soo-ah.” Hakyeon waved at her.

“Where are you two going so early in the morning?” She asked.

 _That look again,_ Taekwoon thought as he caught the gaze of Soo-ah looking at him. Taekwoon didn’t like it but couldn’t say anything.

“We’re going up the Water Mills. You want to join us?” Hakyeon offered. Taekwoon wished he didn’t.

“Sure. I made some sandwiches from home and was going to bring it to you anyways.”

“That’s great! We also brought some snacks ourselves. But the food you make is always better. You have to try them too Taekwoonie!”

Taekwoon remained silent but didn’t show his displeasure with Soo-ah suddenly interfering his time with Hakyeon. As the three went uphill, Soo-ah looked as if she was beginning to get tired and Hakyeon offered to piggyback her the rest of the way up. The two of them looked so happy up front that Taekwoon could only watch in envy. He knew of what to expect when he tried so hard to set aside his own feelings to make sure Hakyeon was happy and safe but at the same time, he also wished that he could express it all.

The three sat by the Water Mills and looked down at the small town. It felt so big when he was walking around there but it looked so small looking at it again from afar. The view was definitely spectacular. They were able to see the entire town from up where they sat and everything was so calm and refreshing. The splashes of water that flowed downstream and clacking sounds that the water mill made as it turned were strangely enchanting. There was no noises and no interruptions from the busy town that was below them and all they could see or feel made Taekwoon forget everything for a moment. He looked to his side and saw Hakyeon was feeling the comfort of the scenery as well but also his happy smile while trying to entertain Soo-ah. How Taekwoon wish Hakyeon would stop that smiling for some other girl and only look at him instead. _No, I can’t think like that. If I do, I’ll only hurt Hakyeon again. I can’t afford to lose him again,_ he repeated in his head trying to persuade himself.

After a long day, the three of them decided it was time to go back to town before the sunset. While they made it back into town, Jaehwan ran to meet them.

“Hey! Hakyeon-ah! Taekwoon! Where’d you two go? And without me!” Jaehwan said. “Oh, you’re here too Soo-ah?”

“Yes, I-,’ she got interrupted.

“Anyways, so I was looking for you two and was wondering if you guys can help me with something.” He went on and ignored Soo-ah completely.

Taekwoon saw that and almost felt too happy inside. _Does Jaehwan not like her as well?_

“Actually, the church needs a bit of touching up with some of the repairs and they’re looking for people to help out. Me and my brothers have already agreed and we’re looking for more people. So I thought of you two first! Aren’t I great?”

“Whatever Jaehwan. Do you want to help out, Taekwoon?”

“What kinds of repair?” Taekwoon asked.

“Just some simple hammering and painting. That church has been in this town since the beginning of time. It’s older than most the folks here so it’s kind of falling apart. But since it’s a town monument, we can’t just let it go. So want to help? It’s not like you guys have much going on anyways.”

The two were looking at Taekwoon for a reply and could sense a bit of pressure from their gazes as if all decisions fall in the hands of Jung Taekwoon. The one who only recently came to town and knew nothing of it. But this town was where Hakyeon grew up and where all his precious memories laid and just that thought, was enough to make Taekwoon agree.

“Yay! Alright, let’s head over now and I’ll tell you guys about what needs to be done. We can do the interiors tonight and start the repairs outside the church tomorrow when it’s bright again.” Jaehwan said.

“What about me?” Soo-ah finally spoke up while the three boys were in their own world.

“I don’t think you can handle anything there. I think you should go home. If your dad finds out you’re doing heavy work, he would scold us for sure and I don’t want to be scolded. So just… go home.” Jaehwan sounded a bit rude.

Hakyeon kicked him for being mean to Soo-ah for no reason.

“Ow! What?” Jaehwan bends down to rub away the pain.

Hakyeon gave him a glare.

“Ignore him, Soo-ah. But he’s right. It’s too dangerous for you to help out. I don’t want to worry your father either. Just be safe and go home for the day okay?” Hakyeon suggested while he placed his hands on her shoulders. Taekwoon didn’t want to see that and looked away.

“Okay… but if there’s anything you think I can help out with, please tell me. Goodbye Jaehwan, and you too, Taekwoon. Thank you for hanging out with me today.” Soo-ah said as she waved the boys goodbye.

It’s not like Taekwoon even wanted to hang out with her. She only got in the way.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The three of them, along with Hyuk, made their way to the church and inspected the interiors. It was rusty and old as if the place could fall apart at any time. To have lasted this long for so many decades, this church must have been really strong. They split their duties and was hammering away to replace any old parts of the church with seemingly new ones. They tried to cover up holes around the walls and refreshed the old paint with a new layer. The sight of Hakyeon’s face covered with paint made Taekwoon laugh a bit.

“Did you just laugh at me?” Hakyeon pouted.

Taekwoon shook his head but couldn’t hide his smile. The mess Hakyeon made all over himself was rather amusing and Jaehwan caught the two having too much fun on their own.

“Gosh, you two! Work, work, work!” Jaehwan joked resting his hands on his hips as if he was the leader of the two older boys. Even Hyuk nodded in agreement with Jaehwan.

The four of them laughed while they were fixing and repairing the church. Time flew by in an instant. It was getting late and although they have been working nonstop for several hours, they weren’t tired at all. They had one another’s company and enjoyed every moment of their talks and laughter.

“Alright. I think this is good for the day. We did a lot already so we can continue some more tomorrow. My brothers will also bring more tools to help fix the roofs as well so we’re going to be even busier tomorrow. So let’s rest up.”

“Okay. Let’s go Taekwoonie!” Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon’s arms to follow.

Just as they were about to exit the church, Taekwoon could hear something creaking from above. He looked up and saw a part of the ceiling rather loose and dangerous. He could sense it was going to fall, right above the two of them. Out of reflex, he panicked and pushed Hakyeon out of the way.

“TAEKWOON!” Hakyeon let out a cry.

The ceiling had collapsed on top of Taekwoon and rubbles sealed his body entirely.

##    
  



	16. Prayer

**[CHAPTER XVI]**

_Prayer_

 

 

Hakyeon has been waiting outside the bedroom along with Jaehwan and Hyuk. They were waiting for the doctor to come out. When the door opened, the three of them rushed at the door to ask about Taekwoon’s situation.

“Is he okay? Will he be okay?” Hakyeon asked frantically.

“Calm down. He’s lost quite a lot of blood from the injury but he seems quite fine. He’s a very strong young man. So don’t worry too much about it and let him get some rest. I’ll come back tomorrow to check up on him and if anything happens, don’t hesitate to let me know.” The doctor said and left.

“Hakyeon-hyung. You should go to sleep. You look drained and tired. I know you’re worried about Taekwoonie and so am I but you’ve been waiting here for the past few hours. We’re all worried but he’s not going to like it when he wakes up to find you looking like this,” Jaehwan advised.

Hakyeon refused.

“I can’t…” He wiped his tears. “He pushed me away in order to protect me! And now… he’s the one who’s hurt. I… can’t lose him,” he said as he cried even harder.

“You’re not going to lose him, even the doctor said he’s fine. You’re worrying too much.” Jaehwan trying his best to comfort the older one.

“You don’t understand Jaehwan. I’ve been getting bad dreams and each one of them have been telling me that I might lose Taekwoon. I don’t have a good feeling about this and we just reunited after so long.” Hakyeon trying to wipe the tears that didn’t know when to stop.

“They’re just dreams. Don’t think too much about them. Please. You need to rest.”

Hakyeon continued refusing Jaehwan’s advice and told Jaehwan to go home while he went inside the bedroom to check on how Taekwoon was doing. The bandages that wrapped around Taekwoon’s head and broken ribcages, the stitches all over his body, every sight of Taekwoon broke Hakyeon’s heart. He didn’t know why seeing Taekwoon this hurt would break him so much. Was it because of the influence of those dreams that he kept having? He couldn’t help but continued to worry.

He held Hyuk tightly, who was just as worried for his master as Hakyeon.

“Will he be okay?” Hakyeon asked Hyuk. Hyuk licked Hakyeon’s tears away and gave him a nudge, he tried to comfort the boy who seemed so desperate and worried for his master.

Hakyeon continued to sit beside Taekwoon to look at him and hoped that his friend would wake up and be alright. He scrunched his narrow shoulders together and kneeled down to pray for his friend.

“Please God, Let him be alright. He’s… all that I have. Please don’t take him away from me.” Hakyeon pleaded.

As if the Gods really heard Hakyeon’s sincerity, Taekwoon’s hands started to move.

“I’m okay, Hakyeon-ah,” Taekwoon answered in a weak and barely audible voice.

“Taekwoon-ah!” Hakyeon bounced up and started to tear up again, both from his worries and relief.

“Why are you crying again?” Taekwoon stretched out his arms to wipe away Hakyeon’s tears even though his body was still aching with pain.

“Ya! Don’t move! You have bandages and stitches all over you! What if you opened up a wound?” Hakyeon commanded.

“Then why are you crying?”

“I’m not!” Hakyeon answered while wiping away the evidence. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry too much about me okay? You look tired. Did you not get any rest?” Taekwoon was concerned about the rather obvious dark circles that were forming below Hakyeon’s eyes.

“I’m okay. As long as you’re okay as well,” Hakyeon said.

“You should go to bed. Don’t worry about me and get some sleep.”

“But-“

“No buts. Go,” Taekwoon tried to push Hakyeon away.

“Don’t want to! How can I sleep when I know you’re in this state?” Hakyeon refusing stubbornly at Taekwoon’s request, knowing that the other had no strengths to fight back.

Taekwoon sighed at Hakyeon’s stubbornness.

He knows very well that nothing would budge Cha Hakyeon when he’s being more persistent than usual. They wouldn’t have been friends for so long if it wasn’t for that personality of his after all.

“Fine,” Taekwoon said as he grabbed Hakyeon’s arm and pulled him closer. “Then you’ll sleep here with me instead.”

‘!!’

 

##    
  



	17. Why

**[CHAPTER XVII]**

_Why_

 

 

Although Taekwoon forcefully made Hakyeon sleep by his side, the one who couldn’t get any sleep was himself. He kept looking at Hakyeon’s peaceful face as he slept with his head resting on Taekwoon’s arms. He felt the needles poking and numbing his arms but didn’t dare to make a move in case he woke Hakyeon up. Hakyeon’s warmth was so close to his own that he could almost feel their hearts beating side by side in unison. Seeing that Hakyeon was so concerned about him made him forget about everything and relieved that he considered important to Hakyeon. He heard it all.

Hakyeon’s plead to the Gods.

“You’re all that I’ve got as well Hakyeon. I can’t let you go… I don’t know how,” Taekwoon whispers gently to Hakyeon who was deep asleep.

The morning came and Hakyeon woke up first. He realized too late that he had been sleeping so carelessly on Taekwoon’s arms even though the other was already covered in injuries. He felt sorry and slowly got up. He didn’t want to wake Taekwoon up as he was still recovering and decided to go down to the kitchen to prepare some food before his friend awakens. Hakyeon was relieved that Taekwoon was alright but he still couldn’t help but worry. Why does Taekwoon concern him so much? He still couldn’t understand.

“Hakyeon-ah,” his mother called out to him.

“Morning. What is it, mom?” Hakyeon trying to reply to her as brightly as he could.

“Are you okay?” She worried.

“Mhmm. I’m okay. It’s just… Taekwoon’s injuries… He got hurt because he was trying to save me. I…”

“Don’t worry. He’s stronger than he looks. I’m sure you know that.”

Hakyeon nodded.

“You’re right.”

“The mayor was looking for you this morning for something. It seems like an urgent matter so I think you should go speak with him immediately. I’ll help you bring the food up to Taekwoon once it’s ready, okay? Don’t worry too much. I’ll take care of him.” She reassured him.

“Thanks, mom.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

 “I heard you were looking for me, sir?” Hakyeon asked the man.

“Soo-ah told me you wanted to postpone the marriage back to next month? First, you rushed to make it earlier than planned and now you want to go back on your words? Does something about my Soo-ah that doesn’t please you enough?” The old man became grumpier as he spoke.

“No, sir. It’s just… I thought I was being too childish and rushing the marriage. It’s a very important event for both Soo-ah… and me.” Hakyeon said as his voice seemed to be lost at the end.

“Oh? Then, it is more than enough reason that the two of you get married as soon as possible. Don’t you forget that I’m the reason your mother is getting the treatment that she’s getting.” The old man said in a rather, threatening tone.

“I know. I really appreciate it for everything you’ve done for our family. My mother’s recovery and Soo-ah helping out at our bakery as well. I can’t thank the two of you enough,” Hakyeon trying to calm the man’s temper.

“Hmph. At least you know that very well. But I cannot have you going back and forth with your decisions. I make the decisions and I’ve made up my mind. The two of you will have your wedding by the first of next month. I will not have it any later!”

Hakyeon was troubled with the one-sided decision the mayor had. It was Hakyeon and Soo-ah’s marriage yet the two younger ones couldn’t say anything about it. Hakyeon left the mayor’s office disheartedly and let out a sigh. _What do I do?_ He thinks to himself. Just a week ago, he had no problem with accepting the marriage with some girl he barely knew. He was very happy in fact that he was going to marry one of the finest ladies in town and even wanted to brag about it afterward. But now, he wasn’t so sure. What made him change his mind?

“Hakyeon-ah?” Soo-ah called out when she saw Hakyeon standing alone with a sad face on.

“What’s wrong? Did my father say something to you? Do you want me to talk to him?”

Hakyeon shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s nothing much. It’s just… he’s decided. The date of our wedding.”

“Huh?” She looked at Hakyeon, she had a troubled face.

“He said the first of next month, and no later than that.”

The two of them exchanged looks at one another, both were troubled. Although neither of them minded getting married to one another at first, they knew in their hearts that they only care for one another as friends. Nothing more.

“Do you think we can do something about it?” She suggested.

“I don’t know. Do you have any ideas?”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Back at the Cha household, Taekwoon finally woke up from his long slumber and realized that Hakyeon was not by his side. He heard the sounds of the bedroom door opening and saw Hakyeon’s mother walk in.

“Good morning, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon lifted himself from his bed to greet the lady but she stopped him.

“No need. You’re still hurt from your injuries, so you shouldn’t move around too much. Hakyeon made this porridge for you to eat. Please have some.”

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon looking behind her to see if his friend was there.

“He left just now to the mayor’s mansion to talk about some matters. So I brought this up to you instead. Please have some before it gets cold.”

Although Taekwoon was slightly disappointed, he couldn’t refuse the fragile lady’s offer. After all, despite the fact that she was still ill and almost barely able to keep her balance, she brought him food all the way up to the bedroom.

“Thank you. It was good,” Taekwoon finishing the food and set the dishes aside.

Taekwoon could see the strange look that Hakyeon’s mother had on her face again. The same look since the first time they met as if she wanted to say something but didn’t.

“Um…” Taekwoon initiated, “is something the matter?”

“Huh? No. It’s just that…” She couldn’t reply.

As she fell silent, Taekwoon could finally see how Hakyeon’s mother really looked like. Her distinct features that he didn’t take notice of the first time because he was too absorbed with Cha Hakyeon that no one else really mattered. Her face was so pale compared to her son’s yet her eyes resembled him greatly. The wrinkles on the corner of her eyes were exactly like Hakyeon’s when he smiles.

 _They really resemble one another,_ Taekwoon thought to himself.

“Can I ask you something, Mrs. Cha?” Taekwoon initiated the conversation with her.

“Yes?”

“I remember Hakyeon used to talk about how energetic and healthy you use to be, just like Hakyeon himself. But he never mentioned how you got sick. You don’t seem much older than us so I’ve always wondered, if you don’t mind me asking, do you know how you got sick?” Taekwoon was curious. The human illnesses that never affects the Gods were something that the immortals have always tried to research into. Despite Hakyeon always telling Taekwoon about how energetic his mother had been, seeing her in such state, also worried him. When she suddenly fell ill, nobody had the answer to it. Even all the local doctors couldn’t understand the illness and therefore, she couldn’t receive the proper care she needed until the mayor offered to help. With a price that is.

“It’s-…”

Taekwoon could hear her hesitation.

Taekwoon could see she didn’t want to answer him despite obviously knowing the cause of her own illness.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Sorry, I didn’t mean to trouble you about it. It’s great that you’re doing better now though. Hakyeon was so relieved to see you standing and walking again.” Taekwoon tried his best not to upset her as she looked troubled by his curiosity.

There was a moment of silence until she decided to be the one who broke it.

“Why did you come here?” She asked.

“Huh?”

“Here. To the Mortal Realm.”

##    
  



	18. How to Say Goodbyes

**[CHAPTER XVIII]**

_How to Say Goodbyes_

 

 

Taekwoon was stunned by Hakyeon’s mother’s question.

_Did she just say the mortal realm? But how?_

“I… what do you mean?” Taekwoon confused and panicked.

“To the mortal realm or human world. I know it. You’re… a God. From the Underworld right? I can sense it from you even if you try to hide it. The eye of the moon hidden behind those bandages on your right arm… it’s calling out for me.”

“But how?”

“I…” She was hesitating to answer despite being the one who brought up the topic. As if she had no other choice… “I used to be a Goddess as well. Lived in the same world as the one you came from. They use to call me the Goddess of the Moon, the one who watched over the Moon and protected it. But I left the Underworld and came here to live with humans, instead.”

“You? Why?” Taekwoon was too shocked at her suddenly claiming to be a god, the Goddess of the Moon, nonetheless. _Then, what about Hakyeon?_

“I fell in love. With the man, Hakyeon’s father. The gods from below are no different from those that lived up in the Heavens. We had the powers to observe how the humans lived and it was one of the only things that kept us entertained, especially for me and my two siblings. We watched the humans live and struggle, working hard to survive on their own without any external powers or strengths. Hakyeon’s father was different from so many humans in my eye. He tried so hard to survive and help the town even when he was just a boy and although he got picked on a lot, he never once stopped smiling. Hakyeon resembled his father’s personality a lot. As I watched him, I became curious and attracted to him. I felt as if his smile had the ability to light my entire world and change how gloomy I was becoming. When I decided to meet the man, I broke all Godly rules but I did not regret it. The moment I finally saw him, I fell in love, more than ever.” She said.

“How were you able to get here though? I thought the door, the gateway that connected the two worlds was locked because of the missing key,” Taekwoon questioned while still trying to digest everything he just heard.

“It wasn’t during my time. It only became that way a little after Hakyeon was born. Apparently, the key was lost or taken and the Gods banned access between the two worlds.”

“I see… but why are you telling me this?” He wondered.

“Because I don’t want you to end up the same way as I am now. The reason why I’ve become this ill is that I was once a God. The blood of the god’s once flowed through my veins but by coming here to the human world, it means that I have left on my own to become human. Immortals such as yourself, have a longer lifespan than humans and don’t get the same humanly diseases they do. Even your injuries healed up rather quickly. If a human were to be in the same state as you, they would’ve died already from the amount of blood you lost. Being human means that we have thrown away our identity as Gods and the longer you stay here in the human world, the easier it is for you to get sick and even die. The Gods that get sent down here to study about the humans, would often make trips between the worlds just to replenish their energy. Staying here permanently will kill you eventually. This is why I’m sick and I know very well that I don’t have much time left in me. I have used up every drop of my strength left to trick Hakyeon and his father into thinking I’m getting better but this lie can’t be kept for long.” Her face became dimmed with sadness when she spoke the truth.

Taekwoon was shocked to hear this from her and didn’t know what to make of it all. Does that mean if he chooses to stay here, he will fall in the same predicament as Hakyeon’s mother?

“I know my son has asked you to stay here. _Forever_ to be exact. But you cannot do that. I know you love my son. I can see it in your eyes, the same as how I was when I first met Hakyeon’s father but you have so much youth ahead of you, so much time left to experience the worlds. I don’t wish for you to become the same as me. I once thought how sad I would be if I saw Hakyeon’s father pass away before me because a human’s lifespan was shorter than that of the God’s but as I got sick, I realized, the one with an even shorter time is the Gods that have thrown away their identity to become human. When I fell ill, the sight of my husband having to worry and care for me day and night broke my heart. I thought… how regretful I would be not to be able to care for him or comfort him after I pass away. Just imagining my husband drown in misery after I pass away, I just can’t take the pain for not being able to be by his side anymore, to tell him everything would be alright. If Hakyeon saw you fall ill after staying here for too long, he would be very upset and won’t be able to live with himself. My son is too soft-hearted and cries a lot despite how strong he tries to be. When you got injured for the sake of protecting him, he was restless and couldn’t stop worrying about you. What would he do if he finds out that the reason you die or got sick was because he told you to stay?”

As Taekwoon imagined it, he became frightened by the images that appeared in his head.

“Humans and Gods were never meant to come together, yet I broke that rule because I was too selfish with my desires. This is the price that I have to pay. I really don’t wish the same to happen to you two. You’re both still so young. You have such a bright future ahead of you. Please… I hope you can return to where you came from.” She suddenly knelt in front of Taekwoon and pleaded him. “Please. I don’t want to see my son fall in pits of sorrow when he finds out.”

Taekwoon was taken by surprise and wanted to help her up but his hands could not reach. His body froze as his mind was still trying to grasp everything that Hakyeon’s mother told him. The outcome would only lead to sadness for both of them. Was there really no way that Taekwoon could be with Hakyeon if he decides to stay in the human world? He wanted to stay so selfishly and desperately to simply stay by Hakyeon’s side forever but when he was told that forever did not exist, he became afraid. Hakyeon’s mother had a point. Taekwoon wasn’t afraid of his own death but rather, what would happen to Hakyeon after he dies? The thought of no longer being able to be by his lifelong friend’s side to comfort him, scared him the most.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

As Hakyeon was making his way back home from the mayor’s mansion, he kept thinking back on the pressure that the old man gave him. Although he had already agreed with marrying Soo-ah, neither of them wanted to go through with it anymore. Soo-ah wanted to help Hakyeon and think of a way to cancel their marriage without putting his mother’s health in danger. The only reason she’s been doing better than before was because of the mayor’s help.

Hakyeon had to think of a way to cancel the marriage but how? He really doesn’t know.

Hakyeon finally made it home and the first thing he did was rush to Taekwoon’s bedroom to see how his friend was doing. After all, Taekwoon got hurt because he was trying to protect Hakyeon. Hakyeon could still remember how his mind went into a blur after being pushed out of the way by his friend. When he fell and looked back, it was already too late. It was as if time had stopped for him as he watched the fallen ceiling devouring his friend entirely. Hakyeon’s body froze at that very minute and couldn’t even move to help Taekwoon. He blames himself for being so useless.

When he opened his bedroom door, Taekwoon was nowhere to be found and he began to panic. Hakyeon ran downstairs and all over the house but still couldn’t find his friend. Did Taekwoon really disappear just like he did in his dreams? It can’t be. Please don’t let it be.

“What’s wrong son?” His mother stopped him when she saw her son rummaging the entire house looking for something.

“Taekwoon is gone, mom! I can’t find him!” He cried out.

“Don’t worry. He only returned back to Jaehwan’s place. He said he didn’t want to intrude on us any further. That’s all.”

“But he’s still badly injured! He can’t move around carelessly alone! What if something happens to him? Jaehwan isn’t always there to help him if he needs assistance!” Hakyeon began to cry from his fears.

“Honey, you worry too much. Taekwoon will be fine.” She was strangely calm about the situation and Hakyeon didn’t know why his mother didn’t seem to care as much as he did for his friend. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I’m going to Jaehwan’s. I can’t let Taekwoon be by himself. I’ll be staying out tonight so don’t worry about me.” He said as he rushed out the door so fast that his mother had no time to even persuade him.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Hakyeon ran so quickly to Jaehwan’s place that his legs were starting to give in half way and was having a hard time catching his breath when he finally arrived. He rushed inside the inn and was greeted by one of Jaehwan’s brothers, Jaegwan.

“Is Taekwoon here?” Hakyeon asked while still short on breath.

“Yeah. He’s upstairs resting. What’s wrong? Why are you here?” He asked.

“I’m going upstairs then. I’ll be staying here tonight.”

Jaegwan looked puzzled at the boy rushing up to find his friend.

Just before Hakyeon could open the door, he heard Jaehwan talking to Taekwoon about something.

“So you’re really leaving?” Jaehwan asked.

“Mhmm. I… I’m thinking about it.” Taekwoon answered him.

Hakyeon felt as if his heart had stopped. _Taekwoon is leaving? But why? Didn’t he promise to stay here forever?_

“Does Hakyeon know about this? He’s been worried day and night about you since you got hurt you know.”

“I know… But… I can’t stay here for long after all.”

“Well, won’t you at least stay until after his wedding? I’m sure he’ll be glad if you attended. You are his best friend after all.”

Silence.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehwan asked.

“I… I don’t want to attend his wedding. I just… don’t. We already had a huge fight over this matter before and although he’s forgiven me for all the horrible things I’ve said to him, I just can’t do it.”

Hakyeon could hear Taekwoon’s voice becoming much quieter as he spoke. It’s true he was really hurt by Taekwoon’s words back then but he couldn’t find it in himself to hate Taekwoon at all. He wanted to forget all about their argument and start new again.

“Even if he’s forgiven me, I… can’t forgive myself.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

 “Huh? You’re leaving already? Were you able to meet with Jaehwan and Taekwoon? Hey where-,” Jaegwan was completely ignored by Hakyeon but more like Hakyeon was too deep in thought to hear anything at all.

Taekwoon was going to leave him even though he promised to stay by his side. _Why? What did I do wrong? Does he hate me after all? Because I told him that I didn’t want to be friends with him? That I told him I hate him for all he said to me even though I would never be able to hate him for real. What went wrong? Maybe he finally saw me and I didn’t turn out the way he thought I was… is it because of how I look? Is it because I’m dark? Why… why… why…_

As Hakyeon dragged his feet slowly back home, the tears that continued to stream down his cheeks wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the possibilities as to why Taekwoon might be leaving him. Even though it’s only been a few days, Hakyeon could not imagine not having Taekwoon by his side. Yet, he still couldn’t understand why. Why was he so obsessed with Jung Taekwoon, his friend?

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

 “Well, if you’re leaving, I hope you could at least tell Hakyeon about it. He’s been really worried about you since you got hurt and he really cares about you. If you disappear suddenly, he might end up blaming himself for it. He’s usually a very positive person but when he gets depressed, who knows what he would do…” Jaehwan and Taekwoon were continuing their conversation.

“I know… I just don’t know what to tell him. That’s all.”

“Well, just say you can’t stay and have business to attend to back home? I’m sure you’re a busy man at where you came from and you made it all the way here just to see Hakyeon and apologize to him. I’m sure he will understand if you talk it out with him. You don’t want him to misunderstand the reason why you’re leaving right?”

“I’m just worried that I don't know what to say when I see and tell him. I can’t bear to see him cry anymore because of me. If he pleads me to stay again with that look on his face, I’m afraid I can’t say no…”

“The reason why you’re afraid to tell Hakyeon and had that fight with him before, it’s because you like him right?” Jaehwan was sharp.

Taekwoon was surprised at Jaehwan’s insight despite his aloof appearance.

“You haven’t told him you like him, right? Maybe if you did, he might change his mind about the wedding with Soo-ah. I don’t like her and I think Hakyeon deserves better. You protected him from getting hurt and even came all the way out here to find him in order to say you’re sorry for hurting his feelings. I think if you confess to Hakyeon, he might feel the same way. Especially when I saw how much he worried about you for the past few days.”

“I don’t know. If he felt the same way as me, he wouldn’t have agreed to the marriage or talked so much about her before.” Taekwoon was doubting Jaehwan’s assumptions. “You said you don’t like _that girl_ , why?”

“Huh? It’s my gut instincts. Never liked her from the moment I saw her. Something about her just doesn’t feel right. Maybe too much of a good girl? I don’t know but I just don’t like her.”

 _Well, that makes the two of us_ , Taekwoon thought even though the reasons were quite different.

“Anyways, just confess to Hakyeon-hyung. It’s better than never telling him your feelings. You don’t want to regret it when it’s too late. You don’t want any more misunderstandings between you and the person you love the most. That’s the worst.” Jaehwan said as he looked sad by what he told Taekwoon.

The way Jaehwan advised Taekwoon and the sudden sad and broken-hearted look he had on his face, strangely reminded Taekwoon of someone else.

##    
  



	19. Not Knowing How to Let Go

**[CHAPTER XIX]**

_Not Knowing How to Let Go_

 

 

Taekwoon thought about Jaehwan’s words. Will he really regret it if he never got to confess to Hakyeon before he leaves? It’s true he really wanted to stay by Hakyeon’s side forever, as long as time permits him but when he saw how sick Hakyeon’s mother was becoming and how worried her husband had been, he felt sorry if he made Hakyeon feel the same way.

Even if there’s a slight possibility that Hakyeon would return his feelings, what if he becomes sick? He didn’t want to cause any burden on Hakyeon. His friend deserves better and he could only hope that this girl, Soo-ah, would take care of Hakyeon. It breaks Taekwoon’s heart to have this thought, to give up everything that he’s worked so hard for but what else can he do?

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Taekwoon woke up late in the afternoon the next day after tiring himself out from thinking too much. He went downstairs to find something to eat despite his injuries. It didn’t seem like any of the brothers were around at the moment so he had no choice but to help himself. He made his way down to the kitchen with a bit of help from Hyuk and limped down the steps. As he was grabbing some food, he heard the door chimes go off. He thought one of the brothers might be home so he decided to go greet them. When he got to the entrance, the person that stood there was not someone he wanted to see.

Kwon Soo-ah.

“Good afternoon Taekwoon. I passed by and thought I might visit to see how you are doing. I heard about what happened the other night and was quite worried. I’m glad you seem better though.” Her smile irritated him.

 _Leave_ , he wished to tell her.

Taekwoon didn’t say anything and thought that his silence would eventually push her away but he was wrong. Rather, she invited herself in, to _take care_ of Taekwoon. She led him back to the kitchen and told him to sit still while she prepared him lunch at _someone else’s_ home and kitchen. An uninvited guest.

Although Taekwoon was willing to give Hakyeon to Soo-ah so that his friend could be happy, Jaehwan was right, something about her irritated him as well. It wasn’t because she’s going to be Hakyeon’s wife but her pushiness despite that smile… it seemed so fake to him from the moment he met her.

That smile had every ulterior motive to it… that’s the feeling Taekwoon could sense when he sees her and even Hyuk felt the same way. But why couldn’t Hakyeon see that? Was he just too blinded with love to see that she may be hiding something we don’t know about?

“Here you go. I made some soup that will be perfect to warm you up and keep you nutritious. It will help with your recovery. You shouldn’t be eating just anything when you’re still this hurt.” She said as she placed the soup forcefully in front of Taekwoon and even cooled it for him.

Taekwoon ate the soup as fast as he could thinking she would leave once he was done. As he was eating, he could feel the girl’s gaze on him.

“What?” He glared at her.

“Huh? Nothing…” She was starting to turn red and tried to cover up the fact that she had been staring very obviously at Taekwoon the entire time with that smile of hers again.

_Something definitely doesn’t feel right about her._

“How did you and Hakyeon become friends? He told me you two have known each other since you were kids. He talks a lot about you, many great things. Like how you can sing…”

Taekwoon didn’t want to answer. It was none of her business. Taekwoon got up and without bothering to reply to her, he decided to return to his bedroom.

“Wait!” She ran up to him and tripped.

In reflex, Taekwoon turned around to hold onto her but because of his injuries, he tripped back onto the floor and she laid right on top of him.

Taekwoon could sense the girl’s uncontrollable heartbeat and almost her not wanting to get up.

“Get off,” he demanded.

“Uh, right. Sorry!” She turned even redder than before.

“I’m tired, I’ll be heading back to my room. You should go home as well.” Taekwoon said to her and left her behind.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Hakyeon was debating on whether or not to visit Taekwoon since morning came. He was upset after hearing that Taekwoon has decided to leave and couldn’t sleep the past few nights. He circled around the inn thinking back and forth whether or not to go in. Just as he finally decided to go in, the front door burst opened and saw Soo-ah running out. Her face was beet red and she dashed in the opposite direction, unable to see Hakyeon.

 _Why is her face so red? What was she doing at Jaehwan’s inn?_ Hakyeon knew Jaehwan didn’t like Soo-ah after he introduced the two of them to one another so what was she doing at the inn? He got curious and went inside to look but no one seemed to be at home. He passed by the kitchen to see the fallen chairs and empty bowls lying on the dining table as if someone had just finished their meal here. He searched the common area but there was no one in sight. None of the Lee brothers were at home. Then by instinct, he walked upstairs. Taekwoon should have been the only one at the inn and if that was the case… He felt uneasy as he walked up the stairs. If he was here and so was Soo-ah, what were the two doing while Hakyeon wasn’t around? He was starting to get suspicious. But of who?

Hakyeon knocked on the door.

“Jaehwan?” Taekwoon asked.

“No, it’s me,” Hakyeon answered as he opened the door.

Taekwoon smiled the moment he saw Hakyeon but right after, that smile faded. Hakyeon didn’t know why. What was wrong? Did he do something?

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I ate the porridge you made the other day but you never visited me afterward. Anyways, thanks.” Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon trying to avert his gaze as he replied.

“Why did you leave suddenly? You could’ve waited for me to get home before you left you know. I was worried!” Hakyeon starting to feel slightly angry, both by what he heard from Taekwoon and Jaehwan’s conversation as well as his friend was obviously trying to ignore him.

Taekwoon could hear the change in Hakyeon’s voice and finally look at him.

“Nothing. What’s wrong? There’s no reason to be angry right? I just… didn’t want to hinder you nor your family too much. Jaehwan has been a great help so it’s alright.” Taekwoon trying his best not to irritate Hakyeon, who he had no idea why his friend was becoming mad at him. _Is he mad that I left without saying anything? Why is he so sensitive today?_

“You… didn’t want to bother me or is it because you plan on leaving me?” Hakyeon couldn’t control his temper anymore.

“Huh?”

“You plan on leaving me right? Even though you said you would stay! Even though you said that as long as I wanted, you would stay by my side. Why did you change your mind? Is it because…”

Hakyeon broke down in tears. Taekwoon didn’t think Hakyeon would be the type to cry so much. It seems like his eyes easily gave out whenever something good _or_ bad happens. Hakyeon usually sounds or looks so happy when they use to talk in their secret base, so why has he been crying so much? Since when? Was it since Taekwoon arrived in town? Was he the reason behind Hakyeon’s unhappiness and tears?

“Is it because you don’t like me after all?” Hakyeon continued with his voice shaking. “It’s the way I look, isn’t it? Or is it because you find me annoying or clingy? Did I not turn out the way you thought I’d be? Maybe Jaehwan is better as your friend than me.”

“Huh? What are you saying? Hakyeon-ah, it’s not what you think. Stop blaming it on yourself. You’re not the reason so stop crying. Please.”

“Liar! I heard you and Jaehwan talking the other day! You said you were going to leave and that you wouldn’t or couldn’t stay because I’m getting married! Why? How could you…”

It’s true though, Taekwoon really didn’t want to stay longer to see his love get taken away by someone else but if he said he’s okay after all, will Hakyeon stop his crying? Maybe if he left after Hakyeon’s wedding then his precious friend here would stop his tears. Even if it means lying to his own feelings, as long as Hakyeon could go back to being his cheerful self, maybe…

“Then if I don’t get married, will you stay here forever?” Hakyeon asked.

“What are you saying?” Causing Taekwoon to become confused at what Hakyeon was suggesting.

“I said if I don’t get married to Soo-ah, will you stay instead? You were against our marriage from the beginning. If you don’t like it… I won’t do it. I won’t get married.”

Hakyeon was willing to give up the marriage in order for him to stay but he didn’t understand why Hakyeon would go to such an extent for him.

“Why-“

Just before he could question his friend any further, Jaehwan’s loud voice interrupted him.

“Hey, Taekwoon! I’m back! Did you miss me?” Jaehwan barged into the room, interrupting the two that was having a serious conversation. “Huh? Hakyeonie? When did you get here?”

Jaehwan stopped as soon as he saw Hakyeon in the room.

“Nothing Jaehwan. Nothing…” Hakyeon hid his tears well. Jaehwan didn’t even notice the boy’s eyes were just red.

“Well, you came here just in time. The granny next door baked this huge apple pie for me and I thought it’d be great to share. Plus, I know Taekwoon has a sweet tooth. Right?”

“Thanks, Jaehwan. Let’s go downstairs and eat,” Taekwoon suggested. “Hakyeon? What’s wrong?”

Hakyeon wasn’t moving from his spot and he was still seemingly out of character. Taekwoon couldn’t help but worry for his friend after all.

“Sorry Jaehwan, you go down first.” Taekwoon signaling Jaehwan to leave the two of them alone for a bit.

Jaehwan understood and went back downstairs.

“What’s wrong Hakyeon?” Taekwoon took Hakyeon and placed him to sit on the bed. He knelt down in front of Hakyeon in order to see his friend’s sad face yet Hakyeon didn’t say a word.

 _What’s wrong with him today?_ He thought.

“You and Jaehwan seem to be really close. I didn’t know you like sweets. Even though I’ve known you longer than anyone else.” Hakyeon finally looked at Taekwoon and grabbed his wrist nervously.

“It’s not that I particularly like sweets, just some. But that isn’t the reason why you’re sad is it?”

Hakyeon was refusing to let any more words out nor wanting to explain his unusual behavior to Taekwoon. He clung onto Taekwoon but didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to let go.


	20. Confessions

**[CHAPTER XX]**

_Confessions_

 

 

The two of them were sitting side by side next to one another on the bed. Hakyeon was still holding onto Taekwoon’s wrist but refusing to say anything at all. Taekwoon didn’t say anything and only waited patiently for Hakyeon.

It was strange. The Hakyeon that Taekwoon knew of would say everything he had on his mind no matter what it was. Whether it was something sad or something happy. But for some reason, Hakyeon was different today. Is it harder to speak up when they’re actually sitting next to one another instead of being blocked by a door? Why was his friend acting so differently with him now that they’ve actually met?

Since Hakyeon didn’t feel like saying anything after a long time or obviously upset about something, Taekwoon decided to he should leave the room to give him some space. But as soon as he got up, Hakyeon pulled onto his wrist even harder, causing him to flop back down on the bed.

“Don’t go,” Taekwoon could hear Hakyeon muttering those words.

“Please Hakyeon. Can’t you just tell me what’s wrong? I need to know what’s on your mind to be able to help you.”

“Don’t go. Stay here. Stay with me. Don’t go anywhere. I don’t want you to go anywhere. Don’t leave me.” Hakyeon lost himself as he spoke. He fought his tears but gave up in the end. He didn’t know how to stop them. He was desperate.

Taekwoon questioned why Hakyeon was like that. Why was he so desperate in not letting Taekwoon go? Taekwoon decides to confirm his suspicion.

“Hakyeon-ah, why? Why don’t you want me to leave? Is it because I’m your lifelong friend? But don’t you have many other friends too? Like Jaehwan or even Soo-ah.”

“They’re different… They’re not like you. No one can be like you. You’re Jung Taekwoon.”

“What are you saying?” Taekwoon slowly questioning Hakyeon’s behavior. “Be honest with me, Hakyeon… do you possibly… like me?”

Hakyeon didn’t say anything. Taekwoon was also beginning to lose his patience with his indecisive friend. Why isn’t he saying anything? Taekwoon decided he’s had enough waiting for an answer and flung his arms out of Hakyeon’s grasp. Just as he opened the door to leave…

“Wait!”

Hakyeon ran up behind Taekwoon and held him tightly from behind. Hakyeon’s arms wrapped around Taekwoon’s waist and buried his face deep into Taekwoon’s back, refusing to let go.

“I do! I do like you!” Hakyeon cried out.

The answer he was looking for since Taekwoon got injured, was finally answered. The happiness, the sadness, the worries, and slight jealousy he’s been having was all because of Taekwoon. He fell in love. Exactly when though? Maybe when he finally met his friend for the first time at the mayor’s mansion? Or was it far back to when they first met at their secret base? He was too desperate and couldn’t let Taekwoon go.

Taekwoon thought he was hearing things or in a dream. But when Hakyeon’s hug got tighter, he has realized that the jabbing pain meant reality. Hakyeon had confessed to him first and so persistently. Taekwoon was happy and touched by his friend’s confession. He couldn’t help but also tear up a little. He turned around to look at Hakyeon’s face, who kept trying to hide it by looking towards the floor. Taekwoon brought Hakyeon’s face up to see it, to confirm whether or not the confession was real. But it was real. Hakyeon’s eyes were still so red from his tears but his cheeks and ears were beaming red. He was embarrassed for his confession.

“Hakyeon-ah…”

“Wait! Don’t say it! I don’t want to hear it! I just couldn’t control myself!” Hakyeon was so embarrassed with himself when he finally realized he had confessed to his lifelong friend.

“But I do want to say it,” Taekwoon said as he pulled Hakyeon in to return his hug. This time, it wasn’t just Hakyeon holding onto him, but he held Hakyeon confidently with his arms wrapped at the boy’s smaller body. “I love you too.”

Finally, he was able to say those words to Hakyeon.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Jaehwan was sitting in the kitchen while waiting for the two to come down.

 _What’s taking them so long? The pie is getting cold!_ He grumbled while starring at the pie but unable to eat it until the others joined him.

He heard footsteps walking down the stairs finally.

“Gosh! You two took way too long! The pie is already cold!” He scolded them. The two of them walked inside the kitchen with a strange look on their faces, as if something happened. But it wasn’t like they had some kind of fight, but rather…

 _Ah, that look_. Jaehwan was pleased.

“Anyways, you two sit down and I’ll go heat up the pie again,” Jaehwan said as he skipped his way to the oven.

Taekwoon took out the chair for Hakyeon and went to the other side to sit down. Instead of sitting at the chair Taekwoon had prepared for him, Hakyeon followed next to Taekwoon and sat down beside him instead. Taekwoon saw that and couldn’t help but think how cute and clingy Hakyeon was being. He patted the boy on the head, causing Hakyeon to blush violently.

“Stop that,” Hakyeon said, even though he actually liked it.

Jaehwan was too afraid to turn around to witness the two lovebirds at the back flirting with one another. It was obvious the two had something going on while they were upstairs.

“Well, dig in. That granny’s apple pies are the best in this town!” Jaehwan said as he served the two who waited patiently at the table.

“Thanks!” Hakyeon said delightfully and took his share. Hakyeon was cheerful again. His usual self that Jaehwan and Taekwoon were used to seeing. They were relieved that the boy was back to normal again.

“You should eat slower. No one is going to steal your food,” Taekwoon told Hakyeon as he wiped the crumbs off the side of Hakyeon’s mouth.

Hakyeon let out a shy giggle and was acting like a little boy again. Jaehwan almost couldn’t believe that the two who sat in front of them were supposed to be older than him.

_They’re so… cheesy._

But he was also happy that the two finally got together. Jaehwan was envious of the two.

If only his own relationship had turned out to be like this as well…

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Hakyeon really didn’t want to go home. He almost refused to let Taekwoon go when he went out the door.

“But, but…” Hakyeon said with his puppy eyes.

“Your parents will be worried about you if you stay out too much. Go home for today okay? Stay safe. We can be together again tomorrow.” Taekwoon trying to persuade him.

“Okay… but I’m coming here first thing in the morning when I wake up and you better be here!”

“Got it.” Taekwoon patted Hakyeon’s head and ruffled his soft dark brown hair. It seems to have become a habit of his because the other was too adorable.

Hakyeon skipped a bit while walking back home. He had confessed and as embarrassing as it was, he was happy that it was mutual. Honestly, he didn’t think he had fallen for Taekwoon until just now. His mind was telling him one thing but his heart another. Before he knew it, he had already confessed. The uneasiness, the worries, they were all because he was in love.

But now, there was another problem. What about his wedding with Soo-ah? Although the two agreed they should cancel the wedding, her father was a different story. The old man would be furious if he finds out and he was very demanding of Hakyeon to be his successor. The man often looked down on him each time they talked and he knew that very well. But what could he do? He was the one asking for the favor. His mother needed the mayor’s help.

“I’m home!”

The house was dimmed and no one came to greet him immediately as usual.

“Welcome home,” Hakyeon’s father finally showed up. He had a slightly depressed face on him.

“What’s wrong dad?”

“Your mother’s condition… she’s gotten worse again. She broke down into a fever just now and the doctor gave her some medication but the effects don’t seem to be kicking in.”

“Oh no. Can I go see how she’s doing?”

“She has just fallen asleep. Let’s let her rest for tonight and see how she does in the morning.”

Hakyeon agreed.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Just as promised, the moment that Hakyeon woke up, he immediately got dressed and rushed out to see Taekwoon. To be honest, he never thought that meeting his friend was such an easy task until recently. They spent more than nine years talking through a door and not even knowing how the other looked like. It was strange at first but Hakyeon got used to it and was happy to have met Taekwoon.

He was happily making his way to the inn until he was stopped by one of the mayor’s messengers. The messenger told Hakyeon that the old man was looking for him again and needed to see him immediately. Hakyeon didn’t have a good feeling about it.

“You! Soo-ah came home to me last night saying that she didn’t want to marry you! What did you do!??” He was outraged. The man never seemed to be able to calm down.

“Huh? I didn’t do anything.” Hakyeon said. He hasn’t seen Soo-ah in a while since Taekwoon got hurt. Oh wait, he did see her running out of Starlight Inn the other day. What was that all about?

“If you didn’t, why did she suddenly not want to get married? She was so delighted before about it and now she doesn’t want to at all!”

“I don’t know sir. I’m sorry.”

“Dad!” Soo-ah came rushing in through the door. “It’s not Hakyeon’s fault!”

“Then who’s?” He demanded the answer.

“It’s not what you think dad. I just didn’t want to get married after all. That’s all!” She said.

“He must have done something to you for you to change your mind so suddenly. Say it!” He started to accuse Hakyeon.

“No. Hakyeon didn’t do anything wrong. It’s… me. I like someone else!”

Hakyeon and her father looked at her in surprise.

“Who? When? Why didn’t you tell me before?” Her father asked.

“I only just met him and… he doesn’t seem interested.”

“Interested?” The man snorted. “Who dares to refuse my lovely daughter? Tell me who it is!”

Soo-ah glanced at Hakyeon for a moment which made him question as to why but she didn’t say anything.

“Anyways, I don’t want to get married! That is all. Please cancel the wedding.” She said demandingly and stomped out the door.

The mayor was stunned by his daughter’s rebellious side. She had always been so nice and obedient. He has never seen her like that before. The mayor dismissed Hakyeon for the day telling him that he needed to rest his head from everything and would contact Hakyeon again once he figured something out. What could he do though? His precious baby daughter, finally rebelling against him and not wanting to get married.

Although Hakyeon had no idea what’s wrong with Soo-ah or whoever she fell in love with, he was relieved to hear that wedding might not happen at all. He had no powers to say no to the mayor but Soo-ah did. Everything seemed to be sailing smoothly for him these days.

##    
  



	21. Promise

**[CHAPTER XXI]**

_Promise_

 

 

After being interrupted on his way, Hakyeon finally made it to Jaehwan’s place.

As he went in, he heard the Lee brothers all laughing away happily. He peeked in the living room and saw Taekwoon sitting amongst them. Just the sight of his ‘boyfriend’ made him feel like having butterflies in his stomach. He’s never felt this way before. So in love yet so nervous.

Taekwoon caught sight of Hakyeon peeking by the door and couldn’t help let out a smile.

“Morning Hakyeon-ah,’”Taekwoon greeted him with a smile along with his mesmerizing voice. It’s as if it has the ability to pull you right in.

“Oh! Hakyeonie is here too!” The brothers all cheered loudly.

“Why are you guys so happy? What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing much~,” Jaehwan said while grinning.

“What?” Hakyeon was dying from the curiosity.

“They were just telling me stories about you,” Taekwoon told him.

“What?!! What did you guys say about me? Don’t you dare tell him any lies!” Hakyeon ran up to them and hoping they didn’t say anything that could embarrass him in front of his lover.

“Nothing. Really.” Jaehwan said again. “It’s not like Taekwoon doesn’t already know you wet your bed even after you turned fifteen and cried all night long after getting caught.” He giggled.

Hakyeon was so embarrassed. He pulled Taekwoon away so that the brothers couldn’t tell any more embarrassing stories about him to Taekwoon.

“Don’t get too upset with them. They were only telling me things about you because I asked. Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? If… you want to know more about me, just ask me instead!” Hakyeon clapped his hands onto Taekwoon’s face and brought it up close to him without realizing. He was embarrassed right afterward when he finally realized how close their faces were together.

“I understand. I’ll ask you instead next time.” Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon to the corner and looked around to see if anyone was around. He hugged Hakyeon and gave him a peck on the forehead when he saw that they were alone.

“You’re… seriously a flirt you know that?” Hakyeon nudged Taekwoon. He didn’t dislike Taekwoon’s affection for him though. He felt loved. “By the way, I have good news. Although it’s not confirmed yet, Soo-ah told her dad that she didn’t want to get married. Something about her falling in love with someone else. Isn’t that great? I was so worried about how to reject her after all.”

“Mhmm.” Taekwoon was happy to hear that but who did Soo-ah fall for? _Whatever, it’s not like I care_ , he told himself.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

It’s been a few months since Taekwoon had left the Underworld to be with Hakyeon. Their relationship has been going so smoothly and every day was as happy as the day before. Hakyeon’s wedding plans were also canceled by the mayor because Soo-ah was rebelling against her father and he couldn’t figure out what to do. The mayor had also been very grumpy since his daughter refused to marry Hakyeon but he had troubles of his own so he had no time to vent his frustrations out on Hakyeon like he usually did. He left Hakyeon alone and the words about the marriage being canceled traveled fast. This affected the man’s influence and status in town, so he was busy trying to make things go back to normal. If only his two older daughters didn’t get married at an early age and had already left the town, he would’ve made Hakyeon marry one of the other two instead. Fortunately, that couldn’t happen.

Although everything had been sailing smoothly and didn’t want to think about anything that could affect his mood, he knew very well that happiness may not last forever. If only he had an _eternity_ , then he could be with Hakyeon until the end of time.

Even though Taekwoon has only been in the human world for a few months, he felt the effects of the human world affecting him. Just like Hakyeon’s mother had warned him initially. Even with his powers from the Underworld and the Moon watching over him, he felt the symptoms slowly kicking in. Sometimes he would have fevers at night and be better by the morning but humanly illnesses never affected him when he lived in the Underworld. Cuts and bruises also started to heal rather slowly unlike before. Hakyeon was also worried about him whenever those incidents happened but Taekwoon tried his best to cover up the truth behind his fevers. How could he tell Hakyeon that he was getting sick just by staying by his lover’s side?

“I heard you’ve been getting fevers again,” Hakyeon’s mother asked Taekwoon during his visit while Hakyeon went out to run an errand.

Taekwoon nodded.

“I told you already that this would happen but you wouldn’t listen to me. As happy as I am seeing how happy my son has been since you’ve come here, the one who is suffering is you.”

“I’m fine,” Taekwoon trying to persuade her. “I’ll be fine.”

“But you’re not. You can’t hide that from me you know that. In fact, it seems like this is affecting you much faster than I had thought. It took me years after I got married to Hakyeon’s father to become this sick. Why is it having such a huge impact on you instead? Is it because you’re from the royalties?”

“I’m not sure either. I wish I knew.”

Hakyeon’s mother went silent as if she was trying to come up with an answer for Taekwoon. Initially, she was very against Taekwoon staying at the human world for his sake but seeing that her son and Taekwoon’s relationship, she couldn’t find it in her heart to split them apart. She came to the conclusion that she would care for Taekwoon as if he was her second son, especially after Taekwoon told her his true identity. True, she was shocked at first but since the first time she had met Taekwoon, she could sense that he wasn’t just any ordinary God from the Underworld.

“You’ve mentioned before that the one who helped sent you here was a powerful witch that you met in the Underworld right?”

“You mean Ravi?”

“Do you think that he can help you? Maybe with his extensive expertise on sorcery and witchcraft, he might have the solution to slow down the symptoms.”

“But how? I’ve lost contact with him since I came here. I don’t know how to reach him.”

“Hmmm… Wait here.” Hakyeon’s mother went into her room to search for something.

Moments later, she returned with a small handheld mirror in her hands.

“What’s that?” Taekwoon asked her.

“I stored this away for a very long time since I no longer had the use for it and totally forgot about it. But this is a device that can connect you with anyone in the Underworld. You can use this to find the witch and tell him your situation. You have to use it wisely though. It doesn’t always work especially if your powers are weakening.”

“How does it work?”

“Just hold onto it and channel your powers to the mirror. I’ve lost my powers long ago so I can no longer activate it but you should still have enough to use it.”

She handed the mirror to Taekwoon and he held it with his hands. After a while, the mirror finally reacted to Taekwoon’s powers and showed a rather, familiar landscape. It was an image that looked down on the entirety of the Underworld. It had been so long since Taekwoon saw his _home_. He had nearly forgotten how it looked like.

“Now try to imagine where you may find this witch. Concentrate.” She taught him.

Taekwoon closed his eyes tightly and imagined where his mansion was located. After the mirror found the mansion in the Underworld, he imaged going inside and through the long corridors, room by room, trying to look for Ravi. Soon, he came upon Ravi’s lab. He went inside and saw the witch’s back. It’s been such a long time. Although he didn’t know Ravi for a long time, the two had worked hard together and he’s been helped by Ravi time after time. To think, he would have to ask Ravi for help again. He felt apologetic but there was no other choice.

“Ravi-ah,” Taekwoon called out through the mirror.

Ravi was too absorbed in his experiment to hear anything. He didn’t respond so Taekwoon called out even louder.

“Kim Wonshik!” He yelled.

Ravi jolted at hearing his real name. There’s only one person he told about his real name. He turned around and an image of Taekwoon appeared before him.

“What the- How? What’s going on?” He questioned. “Why is … your face here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the human world?”

“I am still. Anyways, long story…” Taekwoon told him.

Without wasting any time at all, Taekwoon told Ravi about what had happened for the past few months and Ravi was shocked to hear that Taekwoon was also affected by the human illnesses that would’ve never affected any immortals if they had just stayed put in the Heavens or Underworld.

“I knew this would happen to you eventually but seriously, I didn’t think it would happen so quickly. I’ve been working on a remedy to help you when it does take effect but I haven’t found the solution especially when the symptoms are showing so rapidly.”

Taekwoon thought, _not only is Kim Wonshik a witch, an ex-God, descendant of the God of the Sun, but a doctor as well?_ He was impressed. Ravi had been thinking about helping Taekwoon even after he had left the Underworld. Why did he go to such extent to someone like him? Taekwoon has never met someone as kind as Ravi besides Hakyeon or even Jaehwan. He appreciated everything Ravi was doing for him.

“Thanks. Really.” Taekwoon said.

“No need. Just stay healthy. You and Cha Hakyeon just got together after so many years. I’m happy for you. I wouldn’t wish for anything bad to happen to neither of you. Have you thought about telling him your identity though? Maybe if you told him what’s happening to you, you can bring him to live with you here in the Underworld instead?”

Taekwoon did think about that at first but Hakyeon’s mother would never allow it. She knew how dark and evil the Underworld was and if Taekwoon brought her only son to such a place, she would be furious. Taekwoon couldn’t take any chances especially after how much she had cared for him.

“There’s no other way huh? What about… coming back and forth to the Underworld from the human world to replenish your powers? If you stay with the mortals for too long, you get sick easier and your powers weaken right? But if you could travel between the worlds, maybe you won’t get sick as often?” Ravi suggested.

 _Going between the worlds?_ That was definitely a good idea. Taekwoon didn’t think it was possible though.

“But how? The portal has been sealed hasn’t it?” Taekwoon asked.

“Give me time. I’ll try to open the portal again for you and when the time comes, you can just step in it like you did when you first went to the human world. Okay?”

It was the only way. But how would he explain to Hakyeon when he has to leave for the Underworld, even if it’s for a few days or a week? Hakyeon still believed in Taekwoon’s lie about his long travels to get to Pinewoods after all. Plus, just spending enough time with Hakyeon, he realized the latter was very clingy to him. Wherever Taekwoon went, Hakyeon would question and follow.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Like always, Hakyeon would go find Taekwoon to hang out when he didn’t have to help out at the bakery. Somehow, even though the two saw each other nearly every single day, he never got tired of it. It’s as if he no longer knew how to separate himself from his friend and lover.

He had been worried about Taekwoon a lot lately too. He had never thought Taekwoon would have such a weak immune system. There would be times when Taekwoon couldn’t get out of bed because of his fevers or headaches. Hakyeon wanted to help him but didn’t know anything about nursing Taekwoon. He realized how his father must’ve felt when his mother fell ill. Although his mother’s conditions didn’t seem to be getting any better either.

The first thing Hakyeon did after finishing his breakfast was rushing to where Taekwoon was staying. He thought that Taekwoon would be glad to see him as usual but when he saw him, Taekwoon’s face was paler than usual. Was he getting sick again?

“Are you not feeling well?” Hakyeon asked.

“I’m fine.” Taekwoon patted Hakyeon on the head to comfort him.

“But you look pale. Should I make something comfy for you to eat?” Hakyeon offered.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry too much about it. Hakyeon-ah, I need to tell you something.” Taekwoon said in a serious tone despite his lack of energy.

“What is it?”

“I need to return home for a week or so. There’s something I need to do…”

“Huh? Why?! Didn’t you say you left home for good? You said you’d be living here with me.”

“Hakyeon-ah, please. It’s not like I’m never coming back. You worry too much about it. There’s no way I can leave you. It’s just… there are matters that I need to attend to. Okay? Please.”

“But… what if I go with you too? I’ve always wanted to visit your home. You never talk about it.”

“No. It’s alright. I have to go by myself. I’m sorry, okay? Please understand.” Taekwoon pleaded him.

Hakyeon didn’t talk for a while and was obviously sulking. But seeing Taekwoon asking him a favor, which he never did, he couldn’t refuse.

“Fine. But you better return! If you don’t… I’m going to hate you forever. This time for real!”

Taekwoon nodded.

“I’ll return. Promise.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	22. Heir

**[CHAPTER XXII]**

_Heir_

 

 

After Taekwoon successfully persuaded Hakyeon into letting him leave for a week to the Underworld, he had to wait until Ravi was ready to open up another portal to let him pass through. It always took time but there was no rush this time, and honestly, Taekwoon didn’t want to leave. He had no choice though. He could feel his body weakening day after day.

When Ravi finally decided that the preparations were ready, Taekwoon had to leave. He left Hyuk to stay with Hakyeon so that he could protect his lover while he was gone. It also helped Hakyeon feel reassured that Taekwoon would come back to him that way. For some reason, Hyuk was not affected by the symptoms of staying in the human world like it did to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon felt bad for Hakyeon as he left town to go back to where he came from. He lied to Hakyeon _again_. The look on Hakyeon when he was packing up to leave… he couldn’t forget it. It broke his heart. Taekwoon was positive that he’d be back and even made a promise to Hakyeon that he would. He’s not going to break that promise, _ever._

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

It’s been a long time since Taekwoon came back here, to the door that got him to meet Hakyeon for the first time. He almost forgot how dark his own world was because of how different it was compared to the human world.

The glooms and cries have returned. The eerie atmosphere and the forever night skies welcomed him back. The memories he had of his world came back to him little by little as he walked through the Forest of Nightmares once again.

On the other side of the bridge was his town, the town he was born in and raised. As depressing as his childhood had been, it was still a part of what made him Jung Taekwoon.

“Hurry up and get over here, would you?”

Taekwoon saw that Ravi was waiting impatiently right on the other side of the bridge.

“We don’t have all day!” The grumpy Ravi was back. Taekwoon missed seeing that.

“I’m back.” Taekwoon greeted him with a smile.

“Ugh. You’re becoming more and more human. You’re… disgusting. Don’t smile at me like that. I’m not Cha Hakyeon. It doesn’t affect me.” Taekwoon could hear Ravi’s remark as sarcasm and laughed inside, trying not to show the poor guy more of his human side.

“Anyways, put this on.” Ravi handed him a giant black cloak.

“What is this for?”

“Just put it on, it’s for your own sake. Don’t reveal yourself until we get back to the mansion got it?”

Taekwoon did not question any further and put the cloak on him, making sure he was completely concealed.

As the two made it through the town, Taekwoon noticed something rather odd about the people. They were hiding from something or someone… The town nearly had every door closed or even hammered shut, parts of the town seemed to have been destroyed, repairs were being made and everyone seems to be afraid for their lives.

“What’s going on?” Taekwoon asked the moment they went inside the mansion.

“Long story,’ Ravi sighed. “Don’t worry about it. You need to recover first. Anyways, for the time being, you should bathe yourself in the Moon’s powers back at the bathhouse. This was why your father left it there in the first place. It’s like some sort of healing spring for your powers.”

“Got it,” Taekwoon said.

Taekwoon walked down the long dark corridors that he hasn’t gone through for many months. Everything felt so foreign to him and he almost got lost in his own home. He so used to the small town and homes he stayed in the human world that he had nearly forgotten how uselessly big his own home was. He liked the small cozy room that Jaehwan had prepared for him to stay in the human world and how close the town’s folks were with one another. If you needed something, your neighbor would surely have what you need.

As much wealth and power, he had back in the Underworld, it never gave him the small amounts of happiness that the human world could give in. It was the simple life he had during the past few months to have made him feel so comfortable with the other realm. If it wasn’t for his health’s sake, he probably would never want to return.

He took off the large black cloak that draped down his body and removed his clothes one by one as he made his way inside the waters. These waters once drowned the body of his father’s when Taekwoon defeated him, yet now he must rely on it in order to replenish his powers as a God. Although they were known as ‘immortals’, death can still happen. Even though they were said to have an infinite amount left in their life, time can still affect them greatly. They were not the _immortals_ others perceive them to be. The images of his battle with his father along with the help of Ravi and Hyuk flashed before his eyes. The day he surpassed his father was the day he truly felt in control of his life. No longer was he afraid of his father’s expectations and no longer did he think he would fear anything else. Except now, his death was the thing he fears because it may break his beloved.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Taekwoon changed into the new attire that Ravi prepared for him after he finished. He walked back to find Ravi to see if there was anything he could help the witch during his stay, as to return for all the things Ravi had done for him in the past.

As he entered Ravi’s lab, he saw books and research piled messily on top of one another. Potions and spell circles were made and scrapped throughout the room, possibly due to failure during his experiments. Taekwoon could tell by the sight that Ravi has been working very hard with his crafts despite having no one to rely on. He felt sorry once again and became more motivated to help his friend but Ravi was nowhere to be found. Where did he go?

Ravi didn’t say anything about going anywhere and he didn’t inform Taekwoon where he’d be waiting for him after he was done replenishing his powers. Just then, Taekwoon heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the mansion, back at the front gates.

Taekwoon rushed to see what was going on. As he exited through the main gates, he saw Ravi fighting with a few others, who seemed to be outnumbering Ravi. Taekwoon did not hesitate one second and jumped in to aid him. Taekwoon hasn’t used his powers in a very long time but thankfully he regained most of it just after being in the waters. Taekwoon and Ravi finished off the intruders and eliminated them.

“Why did you come out? Go back in before anyone notices you!”

“But! You were in trouble.”

“Dammit. You’d be the one in trouble if they see you instead.” Ravi grabbed Taekwoon and brought him back inside. He immediately closed the doors and locked it tightly. Something didn’t feel right.

“What’s going on? Answer me.” Taekwoon demanded an answer. “First you tell me not to reveal myself, then the town seems to be acting strangely during our way back and now attackers?”

Ravi let out a sigh.

“I didn’t want you to worry but there’s been a lot that’s happened down here in the Underworld since you’ve left.”

“Like what?”

“During the time you left, you never took over the throne that was left behind. So there’s a huge struggle for power right now to decide who is the strongest and who should be the new Ruler of the Underworld. The few officials that you assigned also turned against us. They realized that you were no longer here in the Underworld so they thought they could do anything they wanted. Many of them have been attacking the mansion to claim possession of it. Not just that, they’ve started to fight amongst themselves to eliminate all other competitors. That’s why the town is in chaos and fear. I’ve been trying my best to defend this place but they’ve become much more aggressive lately.”

Taekwoon was shocked to hear that so many things had happened back home while he was only gone for a few months. He was sorry that Ravi was stuck here to protect his home even though the other didn’t need to. The loyalty that Ravi had for Taekwoon was unexplainable and Taekwoon appreciated everything Ravi was doing for him even more than before. How could he make up for it?

“Is there anything I can do? There’s no way I can just sit here and watch you fight alone.” Taekwoon asked.

“I suggest you don’t do anything. The more you care about this place, it’ll only make things hard for you when you return to the mortal realm, wouldn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were never attached to this place in the first place but rather, your mind has always been in the human world since you’ve met Cha Hakyeon. If you care about the affairs of the Underworld now… I’m just worried about you. Plus, we can’t have the others know you’re back. They will do anything to kill you. That’s why it’s best we hurry with helping you restore your powers and health, then immediately get you back to the human world.”

“But! What about you?!” Taekwoon was really worried for Ravi, who was alone here in the Underworld. “You never needed to do any of this for me. You could’ve stayed peacefully back in the swamps even after I left. Why? There’s no way I can just leave you here to fend for yourself.”

“I’ll be all right. Really.”

“But you’re not. Just look at yourself. You’re obviously tired and who knows how many days you haven’t been sleeping. I bet you can’t even fall asleep peacefully without worrying about something attacking this place at night.”

“Taekwoon…” Ravi sighed. “Thanks for caring.”

“Of course I care. Although Hakyeon was the first friend that I’ve ever made, you… you’re the first friend I had in the Underworld. You’ve helped me countless times and yet, I haven’t even had the chance to repay you. I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me. You didn’t even need to but you still thought about helping me even after I left to the human world.”

Although Taekwoon doesn’t talk much nor express himself as often, he felt the need to say everything. All the things Ravi did for him since they’ve met. Helping Hyuk’s recovery, training his powers with him, helping him defeat his father and he was the one who made meeting Hakyeon possible.

“I never thought you had it in you to express yourself so much. Thanks for thanking me, I guess?” Ravi chuckled a bit, it was rarer for Ravi to laugh than it was for Taekwoon. He was always so grumpy or tired because of his sleepless nights with research after all. “To think the young master of the Underworld knows how to thank people more than those who lived above. They only know how to betray other’s trust after all… There’s no one you can trust up there.”

Ravi sounded rather sad as if, he’s experienced something similar before.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Anyways, you want to help me right? Well, I guess there’s no other choice since you persist in doing so. We need you to officially take the throne as the new Ruler of the Underworld. Of course, that doesn’t mean that you will be stuck down here forever. You can still make trips back and forth between the two worlds. It’s not a difficult matter but we just need to eliminate all those that are trying to take your spot. Even if by name or just brute force, you need to sit on the throne so that people would be too afraid to try and take it.”

“How?”

“First we need to replenish your powers to how it was initially. Then, I’ll help you train and strengthen yourself even more and now that we have the power of the Moon in our possession, you will definitely be more powerful than ever. That, I can guarantee.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Taekwoon spent the next few days helping Ravi fight off intruders on top of their endless training sessions. He could feel his powers returning back to how they were before he left to the human world, and more. He could feel his entire body soaring with the power of the Moon and the blood of the Ruler of the Underworld, running through his veins.

Ravi helped him locate his competitors throughout the Underworld and the both of them attacked these competitors head-on. They had no time to dwell nor waste. After all, Taekwoon had promised Hakyeon that he would be back after a week. Time was running out.

“You sure you don’t need some time to rest?” Ravi was concerned for Taekwoon, who seemed to be pushing himself too hard.

“I’m okay. We need to eliminate them as fast as possible. So that everything is restored to its rightful order.” Taekwoon replied while he was still running out of breath from the fight they had just finished.

“Well, don’t tire yourself out okay? You need to hang in there.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.”

“If you say so…” Ravi knew he had to pay close attention to the young master who was putting on a tough act. He could see how drained Taekwoon was from all the fighting but he persisted on continuing.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Days and nights of endless fights finally saw its end. One by one, Taekwoon and Ravi had eliminated those that wanted to take over the throne. The towns in the Underworld knew of the heir’s return. They saw how powerful the two were and as much as they had feared their powers, they saw that peace was returned. They no longer have to hide from fights that broke out in the middle of the night and somehow, they began to hope for Taekwoon’s victory until the very end. They silently cheered for him as the new Ruler of the Underworld.

Ravi and Taekwoon’s goals were achieved in a short matter of time and now, Taekwoon was officially the new Ruler of the Underworld.

A week had passed and just as Taekwoon had promised, he was about to make his way back to the human, back to Hakyeon. But he felt it. His body was giving in from all the weight of overusing too much of his powers in such a short matter of time. He never used his powers during the few months he was in the human world and to use it again in such a short amount of time, it was both physically and mentally wearing him out. Just as he was about to ask Ravi to prepare another portal back to the human world…

 _Hakyeon is waiting for me._ Was the last words he told himself as he lost his consciousness.


	23. Doubts and Insecurities

**[CHAPTER XXIII]**

_Doubts and Insecurities_

 

 

It has been more than a week since Taekwoon had promised Hakyeon that he would be returning. Hakyeon was becoming more and more restless by the day. He felt insecure without his lover by his side. He has always been the type to worry about everything that happens even when he doesn’t fully express it. Hakyeon likes to hide his insecurities from others, it was his ultimate weakness after all.

While Hakyeon went out on an errand to buy supplies for the store, he bumped into one of the maids from the mayor’s mansion.

“Sorry,” Hakyeon said.

“No, no. It’s my fault. I should’ve watched where I was going. I’m sorry.” She frantically runs around to help Hakyeon gather up all the fallen supplies.

“It’s okay. I got it. But why do you look so rushed?” Hakyeon asked.

“Huh? Oh no. It’s nothing… I’m just worried about the mayor. He’s been very sad lately…”

“What do you mean?”

“Since you and our lady’s marriage was canceled, he’s been trying his hardest to stop the rumors and gossips around town. Words have already traveled to the nearby towns and it’s really affecting his influence but… it’s lady Soo-ah, he’s been way more worried about her than himself.”

“Soo-ah? What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s locked herself in her room for a while now. She refuses to come out and everyone is worried about her, especially the mayor.”

“What? Why?” Hakyeon was concerned.

“We don’t know either but she seems to have fallen ill yet she’s rejected every doctor or any help that we are trying to give her.”

“Do you think I can try talking to her?”

“Would you? After all, the two of you were about to be married. You’re also close in age with the lady. Maybe she will listen to you instead? Oh, please help her.”

“I’ll try my best.”

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Ever since Hakyeon and Soo-ah’s marriage was canceled, he never found any purpose to come back to the mayor’s mansion. He was also very much preoccupied with his love life to remember. He’s never liked coming to this place since the beginning though. It was obvious that the mayor decorated the mansion’s interior to flaunt his wealth to the common folks. But Soo-ah was different from her father. Before Hakyeon was asked to marry into the Kwon family, he’s always heard stories about how perfect she was from his classmates. At first, he thought they were just mere exaggerations until he actually witnessed Soo-ah giving to the poor from her own home. She took some of her father’s antiques and exchanged for food and money to give to the common folks. Although Hakyeon never fell in love with her, he believes that Soo-ah was kinder than anyone else. She deserved someone better than himself as a life’s partner. He would never be able to give him his all even if they did get married in the end.

As Hakyeon walked into Soo-ah’s room, he saw how quiet the mansion has been and how depressing the atmosphere seems to be. Everyone was quiet and worried, both with the mayor’s condition and Soo-ah’s. Hakyeon took the initiative to see if Soo-ah would open up to him and knocked on her door.

“Soo-ah? You’re in there right? It’s Hakyeon.”

No reply.

“Soo-ah? Can I come in, please? We haven’t talked in so long, I’ve been worried -,” and the door suddenly opened for him.

As Hakyeon made his way inside, he saw the mess that was around her room. It was very unlike the Soo-ah that Hakyeon knew of. What could be the matter?

“I brought you your meal. You should eat something. Everyone is really worried about you.”

Soo-ah finally showed her face to Hakyeon. He was shocked to see how pale she has become and how ungroomed she was.

“Soo-ah! What’s wrong? Why do you look like this? What happened?” Hakyeon ran up to her, even more worried now that he’s seen the state that she was in.

“I don’t know what to do. I just… don’t know anymore,” she cried.

“Tell me what happened?”

“I… I don’t know how to make it stop,” she cried out in pain.

“Stop? Make what stop?”

“My heart. It hurts. It feels like something is stabbing my chest each time I think about it. Whenever I think about _him_.”

“Him? Is it the one you mentioned before? The one you fell in love with?”

Soo-ah nodded.

Soo-ah wasn’t sick with any cold or fever but rather, she was love-sick. Hakyeon could tell but he never thought that she would end up like the way she did. Exactly who could it be that caused Soo-ah to become such a mess just by falling in love with him?

Although she didn’t tell Hakyeon the identity of her crush, she listened obediently to Hakyeon whenever he came to visit her. She was slowly opening up to Hakyeon because she felt close to him and could feel his sincerity when it came to taking care of her. Hakyeon cherished Soo-ah as a friend and he wanted to make sure she was healthy again.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Day after day, Hakyeon made visits to see how Soo-ah was doing. Despite his worries about Taekwoon’s late return, he was more concerned with helping Soo-ah.

She talked a lot more than the days before and she was slowly recovering but it was obvious that she was still madly in love. There would be times when Hakyeon found her daydreaming in the middle of their conversations or simply drifted into her own world. One day, Soo-ah suddenly asked him a question.

“How is he doing?” She asked.

“Huh? Who?”

“Taekwoon…”

“He’s gone home for a week or so. Why?”

“Uh, nothing. Forget that I asked. Sorry.” She answered. She was acting rather strange.

Why did Soo-ah suddenly ask about Taekwoon? She barely knew him except for the times Hakyeon talked about him or when Hakyeon brought her along to see him. Besides Jaehwan, no one knew that Hakyeon was going out with Taekwoon either. _It couldn’t be…_

Hakyeon wishes he wasn’t so ‘sensitive’ to other people’s thoughts at times.

“The person that you like…” Hakyeon hesitated. “Is it Taekwoon?”

“Huh?! No… um…” She panicked.

He was right.

The one she fell for was obviously Taekwoon. The one who’s made her become this way was his lifelong friend and lover, Jung Taekwoon. But since when? Since months ago when she rejected the marriage? Or before that?

Hakyeon couldn’t say anything. If Soo-ah knew that Hakyeon and Taekwoon were already going out, she would break down even more. Or even worse than how she is now. He saw how much she was suffering during these past few days while he took care of her and honestly felt sorry for her.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Hakyeon thought of the worst possible question he could ever ask himself.

“Would Soo-ah be better for Taekwoon? Maybe her sincerity can bring Taekwoon more happiness than me?”

He doubted himself.

He was insecure.

And Taekwoon’s late return was not helping him feel any better either.


	24. Unpredictable

**[CHAPTER XXIV]**

_Unpredictable_

 

 

“How long did I pass out for?” Taekwoon asked Ravi. It was the first thing he said the moment he woke up. He lost consciousness in the past so many times that he knew very well how it felt like.

“Two days.”

Taekwoon was concerned. He knew that during these two days where he has lost his consciousness meant that he was already two days late from the promised time to go back to the human world. He wanted to rush back to the other side as soon as he got up but his body did not allow him to do so. The excessive use of his powers have been drained completely dry from his body and now, he had to spend more time to retain them again. As much as he wanted to go back to the human world, it was impossible unless he restored enough of his powers to make it across the portal.

Restoring his powers took another few days.

“You need to come back here the moment you feel something doesn’t feel right okay? Although you’ve restored most of your powers by now, the effects of being in the human world are too much on your body and mind. It seems like your body itself isn’t used to being on the other side. If you’re late even a bit coming back here, your life will be at risk. Got it?” Ravi told Taekwoon as he got another portal ready for Taekwoon again.

Taekwoon nodded and stepped immediately inside.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Taekwoon has been late to return to the human world as he had originally promised Hakyeon. Exactly a whole week late…

He was worried about his lover because he knew of how insecure Hakyeon could be sometimes. As soon as he arrived back to the human world, he rushed back to the town of Pinewoods. Taekwoon was still very tired but he was more worried about Hakyeon then he did for himself.

“Is Hakyeon here?” Taekwoon asked Hakyeon’s mother the moment he arrived at their home.

“You’re back. Did you get your powers back? How’s your body feeling?” She replied. She was worried for Taekwoon.

“Yes, but I may need to make trips back to the Underworld if I feel like any of the symptoms are coming back. Ravi said that it may be because I’m from the royalty that the effects affected me faster than others.”

“I see. That could be the case indeed. Hakyeon is upstairs resting I think. He’s quite upset because you’re late getting back but don’t let it get to you, you know how that child can be. You were busy recovering in order to stay here, he should be understanding at least that much. If he doesn’t, I’ll talk to you for him. Anyways, go upstairs and tell him that you’re back.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I will.” Taekwoon bowed and headed towards Hakyeon’s bedroom.

Taekwoon knocked on Hakyeon’s door but there was no answer. _Did he fall asleep?_ Taekwoon slowly opened the door to peek inside, making sure he didn’t wake Hakyeon up if the other really was asleep. But there was no one on the bed.

“Hakyeon-ah?” Taekwoon called out.

No answer.

Taekwoon went inside and saw that Hakyeon was curled up in the corner behind his bed, heads tucked in between his knees.

“Hakyeon-ah!” Taekwoon ran up to his lover to make sure he was okay. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

Hakyeon slowly looked up to see who was calling his name. Unlike the usual Hakyeon, who would instantly bounce up at the sight of seeing Taekwoon again, this Hakyeon did not say a word. He looked up blankly at Taekwoon and slowly opened his arms to hold his lover. A weak grasp. He didn’t have any strength to give Taekwoon a tight hug as he usually does. Taekwoon became worried about seeing Hakyeon in such a state.

Something definitely wasn’t right. _What happened while I was away?_

“Hakyeon-ah, what’s wrong? Are you mad that I’m late? I’m sorry. Some things happened back home and I got held back.” Taekwoon tried to lift Hakyeon’s face up to see what sort of expression the other had but Hakyeon was stubbornly hiding his face against Taekwoon’s broad shoulders.

Hakyeon shook his head slightly and tighten his grasp a little more.

“It’s okay… I’m just glad that you’re back.” Hakyeon finally said. But in a very weak and almost inaudible tone.

“You sure?”

Hakyeon nodded.

The two of them held onto one another for a while until Hakyeon slowly returned to normal or at least what seems to be his normal. Hakyeon’s mother called the two down for supper that night and after they finished, Hakyeon asked Taekwoon to go home alone because he was tired. The usual Hakyeon would cling onto Taekwoon regardless and not want his lover to leave but the Hakyeon that Taekwoon saw was unreadable. Taekwoon couldn’t make out the expression on Hakyeon’s face nor read his mind. _Was he mad that I was late? If so, why does he look like that rather than getting mad at me?_

“Did something happen while I was away?” Taekwoon asked while he walked with Hyuk back to the inn.

Hyuk didn’t know the exact answer to the question either. He only knew that Hakyeon has been acting rather strange since he first went to visit Soo-ah and the many times after that. Hyuk was left either at Hakyeon’s home or Jaehwan’s whenever Hakyeon left to visit Soo-ah. Hyuk barked at Taekwoon to give his master a signal that something probably did happen while Taekwoon was gone but he wasn’t exactly sure what it was either.

Taekwoon was worried about Hakyeon. What can he do to make up for his lateness?

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Taekwoon wanted to be the first one to see Hakyeon the next morning since Hakyeon would usually be the first instead. However, his body still felt the aches from his battles in the Underworld. He hasn’t fully recovered yet. Although his powers did restore during his time back home, he was still physically drained.

He tried to force himself to get up and walk but it was almost impossible. Just then he heard a knock on his door. It was Hakyeon.

“Morning!” He said.

Hakyeon looked different compared to last night. As if yesterday didn’t happen at all…

“Look at you! Sleepyhead as always.” Hakyeon approached Taekwoon and ruffled his bed hair.

“Morning…” Taekwoon stared at Hakyeon, still bewildered by the sudden change in attitude. The Hakyeon that he saw yesterday was no longer here, or was it just a dream?

“What’s wrong? Can’t get up?” He said as he clung onto Taekwoon’s arms.

“Just tired. Sorry.”

“I see. Are you getting old now?” Hakyeon giggled.

“You forgot, you’re a few months older than me.” Taekwoon tried to talk back.

“But I’ve got more energy than you do! You’re like a grandpa already!” The other was being playful with Taekwoon again.

Taekwoon was relieved to see the usual Cha Hakyeon but at the same time, he could not shake the image of the expressionless Hakyeon from last night. _Where did he go?_

“Sorry I’m late,” Taekwoon said again to Hakyeon, making sure he was able to emphasize how apologetic he was by breaking their promise to returning after a week.

“It’s okay. What matters is that you’re back.” Hakyeon held Taekwoon tightly. “Mhmm. What matters is that _you’re_ back...” He said again as he muffled his voice next to Taekwoon.

After Taekwoon was able to get his body back to shape, the two of them made back for the time they lost. Everything was back to normal and Hakyeon seemed to be fine as well. Maybe the Hakyeon that Taekwoon saw that night was just a dream after all. He wasn’t sure but he kept a close eye on Hakyeon in case anything out of the ordinary happened again.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Just like all other days, Taekwoon and Hakyeon went around town to play and chat with the people in town. The town welcomed Taekwoon’s stay with them and really adored him. They offered him meals and discounts, gave him homemade crafts and more. The folks loved the handsome young man who seemed cold at first but were actually very kind and well-mannered. Especially to younger children and animals. Despite his usual poker face, whenever Taekwoon smiled, everyone felt as if their hearts were melting from the warmth he emitted. It was rare but it was definitely not impossible. Everyone loved Taekwoon and Taekwoon loved the people of Pinewoods.

“So where are we going to next?” Taekwoon asked Hakyeon. Curious about what his lover has planned for the two of them.

“Hmm? Just follow me.” Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s hands to make sure the latter followed.

Although Taekwoon was happy to wherever Hakyeon would take him, the sight that stood momentarily afterward, began to irritate him.

“Why are we here…” Taekwoon questioned.

“Hmm? Nothing. Just come.” Hakyeon did not give Taekwoon a proper answer and dragged him along.

They were at the mayor’s mansion, the one place Taekwoon did not like in Pinewoods. The only place he didn’t like because of _her_. Why did Hakyeon bring him here?

“Answer me Cha Hakyeon, why are we here?” Taekwoon was slowly becoming irritated at Hakyeon, who continued to remain silent.

They walked the halls until Hakyeon stopped in front of a certain door and knocked.

“Soo-ah, it’s me. Hakyeon. Can I come in?” He said.

“Come in.”

Hakyeon brought Taekwoon inside despite how reluctant he was to step through the doors.

“How are you doing?” Hakyeon asked her while she was busy staring out the windows.

“Okay…” she answered and didn’t seem to want to turn around.

“Soo-ah. I brought someone with me today,” Hakyeon forcefully pulled Taekwoon forward. What was Hakyeon thinking?

“Hmm? Who-,” she became shocked to see Taekwoon. She hasn’t seen him for so long yet spent days and days thinking endlessly about him. She broke down into tears and ran towards Taekwoon. She did not hold back and held him tightly.

Taekwoon did not like her touch. She was forceful and he didn’t like her. He tried to push her away but weakened when he realized the door closed behind him.

Hakyeon had left. Left Taekwoon with Soo-ah…


	25. For Whose Sake

**[CHAPTER XXV]**

_For Whose Sake_

 

 

Taekwoon could not understand why his own lover, Cha Hakyeon, brought him to such a place. The place that could ultimately break them apart. What was he thinking behind that nonchalant and careless smile of his? Taekwoon could not shake those thoughts from his mind as the girl remained glued on him.

He did not like it. Not what was happening and definitely did not like her. Kwon Soo-ah, the reason for all his frustrations and anger from the very beginning, even before Taekwoon had met her. He tried to shake her off but she was becoming very persistent. She only knew how to cry harder and harder.

If it was Hakyeon, Taekwoon would immediately comfort him but definitely not to her. He didn’t even want to see the sight of her. His anger was building him, both at her _and_ at Hakyeon.

“Let go,” Taekwoon demanded.

She didn’t listen.

Taekwoon forcefully pushed her away and glared at her.

She stumbled back at his push and fell but she didn’t hate him for it either. She was desperate.

“I love you Taekwoon! Please don’t push me away,” she cried out.

Taekwoon knew from the beginning that the girl had her eyes glued on him but he didn’t let that get to him. She was not the focus of his affection, only a fuel to his rage.

“Wait!” She called out as Taekwoon walked away and slammed the door behind him. He ignored her call and ran away to find Hakyeon. He was nowhere to be found in the mansion but instead, Taekwoon saw his lover waiting outside the gates.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Hakyeon was waiting outside playing with Hyuk as if nothing happened, which angered Taekwoon even more. Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon’s arms tightly and interrogated him.

“Why did you bring me here?” Taekwoon demanded an answer and wasn’t ready to let go until he got it.

“Huh? Nothing. Just wanted to. That’s all.” He answered as if he couldn’t see how angry Taekwoon was.

“Don’t try to play me Cha Hakyeon. Tell me now.”

Hakyeon remained silent for a moment.

“Let go,” he said. “You’re hurting me.”

“Cha Hakyeon!” Taekwoon yelled, which startled Hakyeon.

Taekwoon has never raised his voice at Hakyeon, not once not ever. He has always used his gentle and soothing tone whenever he talked to Hakyeon but this time, anyone could see that what Hakyeon did was unforgivable.

“Don’t yell. Geez. Soo-ah said she wanted to see you, so I brought you here. Nothing more.” Hakyeon was avoiding Taekwoon’s intense glare. He knew what he did was wrong but didn’t seem to care.

“And you’re fine with that? What about me? Did you ask whether or not I want to see her?”

Hakyeon knew what he did would upset Taekwoon but he did it anyway. Was it for Soo-ah’s sake though? Taekwoon’s? Or his own?

“Soo-ah likes you Taekwoonie. She’s locked herself inside the mansion for months and has become sick just because she likes you. It’s silly I know but I thought she would feel better if she got a chance to see you at least. What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong? Everything! Do you not care that she likes me? I’m supposed to be your lover!”

“I can’t help it okay? She’s my friend and she’s hurt. She’s been wanting to see you so badly that she keeps thinking about you. I know how she feels so that’s why I wanted to help her get better. Why are you so angry?”

“Do you honestly think that I wouldn’t be angry? When you forcefully brought me here to this place? To see her? I don’t like her. Ever since you mentioned that you were going to marry her. Do you not remember our fight because of her? Why would I ever want to see her?” Taekwoon did not understand why Hakyeon was becoming so insensitive to his feelings and only thought about Soo-ah’s. Did he not care how Taekwoon feels anymore?

“I don’t want to argue with you. You don’t understand.” Hakyeon sighed and gave up. “I’m going home.”

Hakyeon shook away from Taekwoon’s grasp and walked off, leaving Taekwoon dumbfounded by their argument.

What was Hakyeon thinking? Was he not upset when he found out that Soo-ah liked his own lover? Was he not jealous? Did Taekwoon not mean anything to him?

Never have Taekwoon thought he’d be so angry at Hakyeon. He felt his own body tremble from anger and disappointment. The Hakyeon he saw the other night was not a hallucination. It was real.

An expressionless Hakyeon that seemed as if he didn’t care about anything nor anyone, even Jung Taekwoon.

Taekwoon’s sleepless nights were coming back but this time, it was from the anger he was feeling inside. The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. His anger brought out his powers that he tried to seal away while he was in the human world but he couldn’t control it. He was losing control and it was becoming harder to breathe.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Ever since their argument, Hakyeon no longer pestered Taekwoon like before. He knew what he did was unforgivable and he knew that Taekwoon was angry. Hakyeon wasn’t insensitive to others feelings, it’s more as if he’s too sensitive at times to forget about his own. Of course, he was jealous and saddened by the sight of Soo-ah hugging Taekwoon but he couldn’t stop it… his own negativities and insecurities that he tried so hard to forget.

Rather than making visits to Taekwoon like he did in the past, he went to visit Soo-ah instead. To make sure she was alright. The sight of Soo-ah’s depression since she had fallen in love with Taekwoon made him feel sorry for her. He knew what it felt like to fall so deeply in love, especially with someone like Taekwoon but it seemed as if she took it harder on herself than it did on Hakyeon. Unlike Hakyeon who received Taekwoon’s love in return, she was alone and pushed away.

Soo-ah never asked for anything and only knew how to give her all to others. She was different from Hakyeon, who was selfish and clingy. He only knew how to take rather than give.

 _Do I really deserve him?_ He constantly had such thoughts. _Maybe she’s better for Taekwoon than me… He deserves so much more than me…_

When he brought Taekwoon to see Soo-ah, he felt as if his heart had shattered at the scene he caused. But it was the only way he could think of to help heal Soo-ah’s wounds. Soo-ah’s love for Taekwoon was dangerous for her. There would be times where he found her trying to kill herself, in order to make herself forget about her love. He tried his best to comfort her and stop her each time but every day, she would be covered with newer scars. One by one, as Hakyeon had witnessed, made him unable to claim Taekwoon for himself. Taekwoon was the only one that could help her. Save her.

Hakyeon had decided.

Decided to take the final measures, for Soo-ah’s sake and for Taekwoon’s…


	26. Their End

**[CHAPTER XXVI]**

_Their End_

 

 

One day, Taekwoon received a letter that was written by Hakyeon.

_To Taekwoon,_

_Please meet me at our secret base tomorrow at noon._

_I have something to tell you._

It has been a long time since the two have seen one another since their argument and as angry as Taekwoon was at Hakyeon, he wanted to see him. A chance for Hakyeon to explain his actions to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon walked to their secret place and saw that Hakyeon had already arrived. He was staring at his own doodles in the cave. It really felt like an eternity since the two have met up.

“I’m here. What do you want to talk about? Are you finally going to explain yourself?” Taekwoon asked.

“Mhmm. I’ll say it since that’s what you want.”

Hakyeon had that face on again, a face that Taekwoon could not read. The face that made Taekwoon question its existence.

“I’m tired, Taekwoon-ah. I want to stop.” Hakyeon said.

“Stop? Stop what?” Taekwoon felt uneasy.

“Us. I want _us_ to stop. Let’s break up.”

The words he least wanted to hear was said. Did Hakyeon really just tell him that he wants to break up? With who? With Taekwoon?

“You’re lying.” Taekwoon tried to deny what he had just heard. It wasn’t real. It can’t be.

“I’m not. I’m really tired of this. All of it. It was fun at first but I realized… I only like us as friends after all. Nothing more. I thought the feelings of you was love but I was wrong. It wasn’t. I just wanted to be possessive since I’m the only one that knows you here before anyone else. After going out with you, I realized I just don’t like it anymore. I liked us better as friends. That’s why I brought you here. This is the place where we first met and where we became lifelong friends. Friends but nothing more.”

Taekwoon could not believe his ears. Friends? For whose sake was it that he went high and low to come to the human world? Who was it that made him stay despite knowing the fact that it would eventually kill him?

Taekwoon had sacrificed everything he had for Hakyeon and now the latter wanted to give up to become friends again?

“Friends? Don’t joke with me Hakyeon. You know there’s no way we can be friends like before.” Taekwoon pushed Hakyeon against the wall. His anger was slowly rising and his strengths were becoming more and more uncontrollable…

“Of course we can. We’ve been friends for the past ten years, going back shouldn’t be that hard right?”

“Even if you can, I can’t!” Taekwoon shouted as he punched the hard rocks of the cave. “Do you even know… how much I’ve been through for you? Why can’t you think about me? How can you be so … selfish?” Taekwoon asked him while his eyes began to tear, not from the pain in his fists but from his heart.

“Well sorry that I’m selfish but that’s just how I am. I thought you knew. If you can’t be friends with me again, then… let’s just stop it all. You don’t need to understand, I just… want us to break up. I’m tired of this. I’m tired of you, Jung Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t bear to hear any more hurtful things coming from Hakyeon’s mouth. His heart felt as if it was being stabbed by each word Hakyeon had said to him. His anger was making him lose control.

“Fine. If that’s what you want. But don’t you dare regret it Cha Hakyeon.” Taekwoon stormed out as he tried to hold back his powers from destroying everything around him, even Hakyeon.

Hakyeon did not call him back as he walked away. This was the end. The end to their relationship and the end to the ten years of friendship he had.


	27. His Tragedy

**[CHAPTER XXVII]**

_His Tragedy_

 

 

As Taekwoon walked back to town, he was stopped by a man calling out for him. At the wrong time. If only the old man knew how angry Taekwoon was at the moment from his break up with Hakyeon just now…

“Sir Taekwoon! Wait!”

It was the mayor. It was rare to see the man outside of his luxurious mansion, especially after his daughter’s rebellion.

“Wait!”

“What?” Taekwoon turned around. He was unable to hide his irritation especially at the man who was the father of Kwon Soo-ah.

“Please. You’ve got to help my Soo-ah.”

“Huh? Why would I?”

Kwon Soo-ah was one of the reasons that Hakyeon had broken up with him. Why should he care what happens to her?

“She’s locked herself in her room again and I’m worried that something bad would happen to her. My child, I know she’s in love with you. So please. You’ve got to help me.” The usual prideful man kneeled down in front of Taekwoon and begged desperately.

Taekwoon wanted to refuse, leave them alone and not care but he followed the man back to the mansion. It might have been his anger making him lose all rationales or it could’ve been that he wanted to see the end of Soo-ah.

Even though they knocked several times on the door, there was still no answer. Taekwoon kicked the door open will all his might and saw her lying on her bed, covered with red.

She had attempted to kill herself _again_. The sight frightened the mayor so much that he almost fainted but he held himself back and urgently ran to look for a doctor.

Taekwoon approached her body that was covered by blood. She was still conscious. Somehow he wished that she wasn’t. _It’s because of you that…_

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Nonetheless, it was because they found her on time, Soo-ah’s wounds were patched and the mayor held Taekwoon back until she regained consciousness again. He never thought that his daughter had fallen this madly in love with Taekwoon either, to the point of killing herself in order to forget.

“Please. I beg you. Stay with my daughter until she awakens. You don’t need to do anything more. Just stay. I really can’t lose her.” He cried.

Taekwoon had no reason to stay but he didn’t know what came over him. He sat next to Soo-ah’s bed as he watched her pale face, fast asleep. He saw several scars that ran along her arms. Just how desperate was she?

The first person she saw as she opened her eyes was the man she had fallen so deeply for. Taekwoon was sitting next to her while she was asleep. She was surprised to see him and shot up from her bed.

“Lie back down. Your wounds are going to open up again.” He told her.

“Huh? Okay.” She obeyed. She seemed fascinated to see Taekwoon in her room, looking out for her and seemingly caring for her.

“You like me?” He asked.

“Mhmm. A lot!” She blushed.

“You don’t even know anything about me.”

“It doesn’t matter. I love you still.” She persisted.

“Since when?’

“I don’t know. It could’ve been love at first sight. Remember when you helped me save Nikki?”

Taekwoon gave her a slight nod.

“Will you come here again? Please?” She asked.

Taekwoon did not give her a definite reply but his face gave her hope. False hopes.

Like the mayor had asked, Taekwoon went to the mansion to pay Soo-ah a visit almost every day. He never said anything to her during his visits and only say by her side while he read books. However, she didn’t need him to say anything. She knew that Taekwoon was quiet and didn’t like to talk much. But just by him being by her side was enough for her to heal her wounds. Taekwoon cared for her, at least, that’s what she told herself.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Soo-ah was finally back in the state where she was able to leave the house again. She no longer attempted to end her own life and was eating her meals again to make sure she was healthy enough for Taekwoon. He was her remedy, her everything. She thought of paying Taekwoon a visit for once, in order to thank him for helping her during her recovery.

Just as she was about to knock on his door, she heard a loud crashing noise coming from the other side. She got worried and rushed in.

“Taekwoon?” She asked.

The room was dimmed and the curtains were drawn. She couldn’t really see what was in front of her and she immediately went to the window to open up some light. As she saw the room light up again, she saw Taekwoon just standing there. The room was in chaos, furnishings were broken and pieces of shattered glass and mirror covered the floor.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” She asked.

He did not answer. He was silent. As if he didn’t see her nor notice her.

Just then, someone pulled her away from behind. It was Jaehwan.

“Come out.” He said.

“What’s going on? Why’s he like that?” She asked.

“He’s been like that for a while now. He won’t tell us what’s going on and just destroying everything at night. We’re all worried but refuses to let us help.”

“What about Hakyeonie? Aren’t they friends? Maybe he can help?” She suggested.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. They had a fight… a huge one.”

“Huh? What happened?”

“…”

Jaehwan knew but he kept it quiet.

“Anyways, I don’t think Hakyeon can help, he may even make matters worse. Let’s just leave him be for now. Okay?”

“But…”

Jaehwan shook his head and tried to persuade Soo-ah to let Taekwoon be alone so she doesn’t get hurt in the process of helping him. For whatever reason Jaehwan didn’t like Soo-ah, he still wouldn’t want to see an innocent bystander get hurt. Even he feared the sight of an angry Taekwoon.

However, Soo-ah did not give up. She wanted to help Taekwoon as he had helped her.

‘I’m coming in,’ she attempted again to step inside his room.

He was still in the same spot as earlier. He did not move. Soo-ah could not tell what was going on in his mind except she was really worried for him. She also found Hyuk hiding underneath the bed as he was helplessly watching his master vent his frustration out on his surroundings.

Soo-ah carefully approached Taekwoon. He was completely lifeless.

She saw his hands were dripping with blood and panicked. He must’ve gotten hurt in the process. She immediately took a cloth to wipe the blood off and patched his wounds. She was saddened at the sight of her crush being hurt.

Then, he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

“You said you love me right?” He asked.

“Huh?” She was flustered by his straightforwardness. She nodded.

“Then… do you want to be with me? Forever?” He looked directly at her.

She nodded. Of course, she wanted to be with him forever. She couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“Then come with me. Back to where I came from.” He proposed. “Forever.”

Soo-ah did not hesitate. She agreed.

To where? She didn’t care.

As long as she could be with Taekwoon, with the one person she loves, she was willing to leave everything behind. Her home, her family, her memories, _everything_.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Although Taekwoon tried to forget Hakyeon, he couldn’t. He thought that by having Soo-ah occupy his time after the breakup, that he would eventually forget about the boy. He was wrong.

Every day he would visit Soo-ah but every night he would end up releasing his powers out on everything at sight. Broken glasses, and objects piled up around him. He had shut himself away in his room, away from everyone when night had fallen. He rejected both Hyuk and Jaehwan’s comfort and worries.

The moment he lost Hakyeon, he had lost it all. He no longer had the reason to continue living here in the human world. He was once fascinated by the light that only existed in this place, fantasized about it for many years but only because this was where Hakyeon lived. But now, with his _light_ gone, everything fell into darkness. His world was pitch black and the human world became a place that only caused him pain.

He proposed to take Soo-ah with him, to take her away with him back to the Underworld. She obviously agreed, despite not knowing where he’d be taking her to. Taekwoon knew the girl was foolishly in love with him, so much that she was willing to give up her life for him. Would Hakyeon do the same for him?

He doubts it.

When Hakyeon had one-sidedly made the decision to end their relationship, Taekwoon’s only reason for staying in the human world was lost. He’s fought so hard to come to this place, to stay by Hakyeon’s side, yet the latter had cold-heartedly cast him away.

_If only this girl did not exist…_

That’s when Taekwoon decided to steal her away. She was the reason that he lost Hakyeon and therefore, she shall cease to exist in the human world along with every single one of the memories he’s made during his stay. He wanted to forget everything.

With Soo-ah’s acceptance of leaving with him, Taekwoon brought Soo-ah to his and Hakyeon’s secret place for one last time. She pondered at where he was taking her at first but did not question. Nor was she frightened at the sight of a portal suddenly appearing before her. Along with Hyuk, Taekwoon took Soo-ah to the Underworld and locked everything behind them.

He had left everything behind.

 

 

Both his fantasy _and_ his tragedy.

 

 

**_ End of ACT II _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> The next chapter will be the first side story of this fanfiction and will talk about Cha Hakyeon. It will talk about his childhood before he meets Taekwoon.
> 
> It was also mark a new beginning for this fanfiction. Thank you for supporting the story thus far. There are still much to come, new secrets will be revealed and introduction to a new character.


	28. [ Side Story I ]  Cha Hakyeon

**[Side Story I]**

_Cha Hakyeon_

 

 

Cha Hakyeon.

7 Years old.

Human.

He was a child born from the love of his adoring mother and hard-working father. His parents loved him and he loved them a lot in return. He was born and raised in a small town called Pinewoods. The town used to be a small farmer’s village that ran upstream along a river, surrounded by mountains and greenery. The town carried a long history and was proud of it. Its people were very close to one another, from one generation to another. It was also the same for Hakyeon’s family.

Hakyeon’s grandparents lived in Pinewoods for a very long time. His father was also raised here. They opened a small bakery since the town was established in order to accommodate for the needs of its citizens. The bakery also used their local harvests in order to produce its sweet and savory products, which was loved both locally and by its neighboring towns. Although Hakyeon’s father was never able to inherit the secrets of the family bakery, his wife, on the other hand, was a natural at it.

When she married into the Cha family, she took over the bakery with care and love. Her skills were even more amazing than the previous generation of the Cha family. They were loved by the people of Pinewoods.

Hakyeon was also loved by the adults in town since his birth. He was showered with the love of his neighbors as well as his own parents. He grew up to be an energetic and kind child, whom all the adults loved. The moment he learned how to walk and run, he would go around town to help the adults carry through with their errands. Sometimes, he would even take care of the even younger children for their parents. Everyone called him the big brother of Pinewoods and even the leader of the local playgrounds. They laughed, played, and joked with Hakyeon. In return, Hakyeon would repay them with his deeds and his brightest smile.

But there was something that no one knew about Hakyeon. Not the people of the town, nor his family or friends.

He had everything anyone could have ever asked for but he wanted more. He craved for more.

Since his family ran a bakery for so many generations, Hakyeon was interested in inheriting the business and carry on the family traditions. He often went down to the store to help out both at the front desks and behind the scenes, down at the kitchens or supply room, which was his favorite place. Why?

Hakyeon would often hide in the supply room of the bakery whenever he could. He would excuse himself telling the adults that he wanted to find the ingredients they needed but in reality, he had other motives for being there. He was attracted to the mountains of flour sacks and barrels that towered before him. Each time he opened a new bag of flour, he couldn’t resist his temptations. He reached out his hands and dug inside. There, he took out a handful of flour.

And smeared it all over his face.

Then, he would walk over to the barrels of clear water and look inside. His own reflection.

_I look better this way… if only I can remain this beautiful forever._

And he would look at his reflection until he was called up. He couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful skin and fair smile. His ‘ideal’ self.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

However, the times he thought he was truly beautiful was only momentarily. Without the flour covering his skin, he hated his reflections the most. He avoided mirrors and glass windows whenever he could. He didn’t want to look at his own tanned skin and physical features that made him feel disgusted.

_Why do I look this way? Why am I so different from everyone else? How come I resemble neither mom nor dad? Why… why… why…_

Hakyeon would often have this empty feeling inside of him despite the endless love that he received. It wasn’t enough. It didn’t make him feel whole. He felt as if he was still missing a part of him and he hated that feeling the most.

He was empty.

He smiles at others and tried hard to please the adults because he knew, he knew that that’s what grownups like the most. Even if it’s pretentious, adults didn’t care. They liked good children, not ugly ones.

Because of that, expectations for him grew even more. His family was well perceived by the entire town of Pinewoods, and being the only son in the family, all eyes were on him. There were many times when he was tired of helping others, tired of smiling, and tired of everything. He wanted to run away and rebel against everything he’s earned and turn them upside down. The expectations became his pressure and stress that no one knew about. No one knew that their praises and expectations would lead to harming the child.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The Cha Hakyeon that the people of Pinewoods knew of, was merely a façade to satisfy others while covering up his internal wounds. A disguise to conceal his ‘uglier’ self.

He was his own _nightmare._

He let others make fun of him because it pleased others and they enjoyed it without realizing the pain they caused each time they made a joke about his skin color. They thought that Hakyeon was strong but he was the easiest to break apart. Hakyeon didn’t know when it started but eventually, others’ remark about his physical appearance and the pain became his own pleasure. The wounds that he enjoyed.

_Laugh at me, hate me, as much as I hate myself._

No one knew Hakyeon the way he knew about himself. He was well aware that the thoughts he had were destructive. Yet, he didn’t stop. No. He couldn’t. He was already at the point of no return.

His depression was his very own pleasure. Something about it was oddly satisfying that he didn’t even know how to explain it and his lies created ‘Cha Hakyeon.’

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

One day, Hakyeon’s mother asked him if he could help the local bookkeeper with some chores because the senior hurt his back and needed assistance. Hakyeon gladly agreed.

“Sure! Leave it up to me!” Hakyeon said as he ran off, seemingly happy.

It’s not like he knew how to say ‘no’ or reject any favor he’s been asked of. If someone asked for help, he would agree, despite how tired or reluctant he really was.

With his small body, he carried books after books to their rightful places. He carried the broom that was taller than himself and swept the floors. He climbed the ladders and wiped the shelves sparkly clean. He was tired but he couldn’t stop, not when the old bookkeeper was watching him. The old man smiled pleasingly at Hakyeon’s hard work and nodded at the boy’s kind gestures. He didn’t know that just by watching Hakyeon, it may it even harder for Hakyeon to stop or rest. _Just a little more,_ Hakyeon kept telling himself.

“Thanks, Hakyeonie. You’re a great help as always. I’m so amazed at what you can do. I’m sure your family is very proud of you.” The man said and gave him a pat on the head. ‘Take a rest and have some of this hot cocoa.’ He offered.

Finally, Hakyeon was able to sit down to rest. His legs were throbbing with pain and his shoulders felt the weight of carrying all those books around despite his small feature. Indeed, adults liked hard working and good children. Who would like lazy ones? Or a depressing child like the _real_ Hakyeon.

As Hakyeon was finally left alone to rest, he let his eyes wandered around the bookstore. He cleaned the place so much despite working alone. There was a moment of self-satisfaction. He was proud of his own work. Just then, something caught his eyes. A book that peeked out behind a shelf. Hakyeon must’ve missed it while he was cleaning up because the book was completely hidden in sight. It was out of place and Hakyeon couldn’t resist the urge to get up and put it back to where it belongs.

As soon as he picked up the book, his body froze by the cover illustration on it. It was as if the book was calling out for him. It had a picture of a boy standing in front of a door.

A boy that looked rather similar to Hakyeon himself. He was curious about the contents of the book and opened it up. He found a spot to sit down and began to read. As he read on, the protagonist of the story resembled Hakyeon even more. It wasn’t his physical appearance that resembled Hakyeon but his inner self. The protagonist hated himself. Hate everything from about how he looked, how he talks, and even how he thinks. Hakyeon because engrossed by the story and continued to read on.

The protagonist of the story came across a door that did not open, yet it was so mysterious that the boy’s curiosity kept bringing him back to the place where the door laid. Soon, the protagonist heard a sound from the other side. He became friends with the ‘voice’ behind the door.

The voice that the protagonist met was actually his _other_ self, his even uglier ‘self.’ He befriended his other self and began talking with it. His friendship with the voice made the protagonist fall in love with who he was because his other self was mean and cruel. The protagonist was nothing like that. He may be negative but definitely not mean. Not to the point of destruction, yet. Seeing his other self, creating chaos and destruction, mischief and lies, the protagonist learned a very important lesson. To not do the things his uglier self did. The more he hated the voice that he befriended, the more the protagonist grew to accept who he was.

_If only I could meet my other self… maybe I won’t have to feel this way anymore either._

Maybe, just maybe, Hakyeon’s ‘uglier’ half was somewhere else in this world, that he has yet to meet. He began to believe that he was the good half of who he was and that uglier half of Cha Hakyeon was somewhere else. If so, that could explain why he constantly feels so empty inside despite having so much to be complete.

_I’m not the worst. You are. I’m not ugly. You are._

He tells himself every night while finally accepting to look at his ‘reflection’ in front of a mirror before he went to bed. His reflection wasn’t him, but his other self. That’s what he believed.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Hakyeon has always told himself that his uglier self existed somewhere in the world, that he has yet to find. Until one day, he decided to challenge himself to the kids of Pinewoods and accepted a dare. A dare to the eerie woods on the furthest end of town. As cowardly as he really is, others believed that he was brave and not all talks. He wanted to ‘prove’ something to the other kids, that he was indeed the big brother of Pinewoods. A role model, not a scaredy cat.

He wanted to boast about his trip to the woods after going through it and back. He wasn’t scared. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. But everything scared him, even when he accidentally stepped on a branch, he would flinch and tremble. The trees were so tall that it felt like he was being swallowed whole the further he walked through. Soon, his fear made him stumble into a cave by accident. That was when he discovered the ‘door.’

He thought it was quite ridiculous at first that a door would exist in the middle of nowhere. And even stranger, it was a door that could not be opened because there was no handle. But he recalled the story he had read before.

He thought of something silly.

_Maybe my other half is on the other side. Just like the boy in that story. A voice of my ugly self._

So, he took his bet.

**_One knock._ **

**_Two knocks._ **

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Hakyeon knew that he was being persistent since day one that he met Taekwoon. He called the voice he heard from the other side of the door, his lifelong friend. But in reality, the voice was a way for Hakyeon to believe that he had a place to go, a place where he could forget about everything else except loving himself. After all, the voice belonged to his uglier self.

He never once believed that the voice who called himself, Jung Taekwoon, was real in the beginning. Hakyeon only thought of it as a fragmentation of his delusions. His desperation for self-loved created Taekwoon. The quiet and mysterious Taekwoon who never talked about himself and only listened quietly to Hakyeon’s stories from time to time. Hakyeon didn’t mind. It was a way for him to talk about how much he ‘loved’ who he was. Not how much he ‘hated’ himself in reality. He saw how Taekwoon was lonely and didn’t have much to talk about nor any friends besides Hakyeon or even his dog, Hyuk. At least, Hakyeon had _friends_. Unlike the lonely Jung Taekwoon.

But Hakyeon didn’t know exactly when it began, that he started to have slight hopes for his ‘imagination’ of Jung Taekwoon to be real. That Taekwoon’s existence wasn’t just a fantasy that he created.

However, when Taekwoon called him a fool and fought with him about his marriage with Soo-ah, Hakyeon wanted to deny the truth that came out from the other side. It was as if Taekwoon was able to read Hakyeon’s mind even though the two have never met. Hakyeon was angry at the truth being spilled out. He told Taekwoon that he wanted to sever their friendship forever and ran away.

However, Hakyeon was a coward. He had no place to go to but the secret place where Jung Taekwoon existed. He was afraid of losing Taekwoon. He broke off the only bond that he had with his delusion and lost the very place that was his sanctuary. He no longer had a place to go and was afraid to go back. Until that day…

_“Hakyeon-ah.”_

_A tall, lean and pale boy called Hakyeon in a rather strange yet familiar way._

_“It’s… Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.” He said._

He was real. He was not just a fantasy that was created from Hakyeon’s delusions.

The Jung Taekwoon that Hakyeon finally met was different from how he had envisioned him to be. The other was taller and paler yet he was gentle and sincere. He had eyes that looked as if he could pierce into your heart and read your mind. Hakyeon often found himself trying to avert Taekwoon’s eyes so that the latter could not see what he was really thinking. And whenever Taekwoon smiled or even sang, Hakyeon felt as if Taekwoon really came out from a fairy tale.

He became too perfect for Hakyeon to hold onto. Hakyeon was afraid that the more he loved his ‘other self,’ the more he would want to destroy it. Because Taekwoon was beautiful and Hakyeon was _ugly_. He’s always told himself that Taekwoon was his uglier self, a scapegoat to making himself feel better about who he was until he actually met his friend. His love for Taekwoon was too dangerous and he felt it. Hakyeon thought that Taekwoon was able to complete his missing half but he was wrong. He felt even emptier than before and he couldn’t handle it.

He knew that breaking up with Taekwoon caused the other to hate him and was very heartbroken. Hakyeon cried nights and nights, hating himself even more than he did for many years but it was the only thing that Hakyeon could do in order to not break Taekwoon apart. He had to let go before it was too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> We are going to move onto the next arc of the story which is 5 years later after Taekwoon goes back to the Underworld with Soo-ah. From here on out, is a new beginning of this fanfiction so please don't give up and continue reading please. I promise it's going to be worth the adventure. 
> 
> I'm not THAT much of a sadist to leave you guys sad and hanging okay? Have faith in me :D
> 
> This chapter was a side story to Hakyeon's past before and during his meeting with Taekwoon. It is also suppose to help explain for Hakyeon's strange behaviors and decisions. Every smile has a story to it and this side story was about Hakyeon's. 


	29. Another Beginning

**ACT III**

**[CHAPTER XXVIII]**

_Another Beginning_

 

 

The Capital.

_A city of riches and dreams._

_The place that made the laws for the country at the center of the world._

Hakyeon never once thought that he would ever have a reason to live in a place like the Capital. Until three years ago where he took on a job that required him to move into this massive city. It’s been more than three years already yet, he still had a hard time adjusting.

Hakyeon was more into the simplistic life he had back in Pinewoods but many things have happened since Taekwoon suddenly disappeared. He broke the heart of his lifelong friend and lover because he thought he could protect him. Hakyeon loved Taekwoon too much to the point that he was afraid of putting the other in danger because of who he truly was. Soo-ah was different though. Rather than hurting the one she loved, she sacrificed herself and hurt herself for Taekwoon instead. She deserved Taekwoon more than Hakyeon did. That’s what he thought five years ago. But he never would have guessed that Taekwoon would take Soo-ah away from her home and disappear without a sign.

No one knew where the two went.

No one remembered who they were.

A strange thing happened after Hakyeon realized that Taekwoon was no longer in Pinewoods. People no longer talked about the poker-faced boy who recently came to town and befriended them. His name was never mentioned once and when it was mentioned, no one recalled who he was. As if the name ‘Jung Taekwoon’ never existed.

However, everyone could still remember the youngest daughter of the mayor of Pinewoods, Kwon Soo-ah. They were frantic at her sudden disappearance and her father fell into despair. He lost his daughter and had no idea where she could’ve gone. Some said she must have eloped with her lover and ran away from home after canceling her marriage with Hakyeon. There was some truth in that rumor, to say the least. The mayor spent all his fortunes trying to find Soo-ah but only to end up with more disappointment and misery. The wealth that he flaunted at the common folks disappeared in a blink of an eye and soon, he became penniless. He no longer cared for the money he had and decided to leave Pinewoods in order to search for his daughter. What became of him after leaving was unknown.

After the mayor had left the town, Pinewoods went back to how it was before there was a form of democracy. The people made their own rules and system but it was a perfect system for them. Everyone in Pinewoods knew one another years after years, they were close and was like family.

The Capital, on the other hand, was too large to remember all the faces you see in even half a day.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The reason as to why Hakyeon ended up working in the big city was due to his mother passing away. She had fought long and hard with her unexplained illness but was not getting any better. Day by day, Hakyeon, and his father watched her get weaker. She could no longer return to the energetic and happy lady that she was before and the family felt helpless as they watched her struggle.

Not long after Taekwoon’s disappearance, Hakyeon’s mother also passed away. As if she decided to follow the steps of her ‘second son.’ Hakyeon’s mother was rather close to Taekwoon and cared greatly for him. Hakyeon was relieved to see that Taekwoon and his mother got along despite the many times his mother was silent the first time she met Taekwoon. Hakyeon sensed that his mother was somewhat aware of Taekwoon’s presence when he first introduced them to one another. But he didn’t know what it was.

Hakyeon wasn’t as sad as he thought he would have been when his mother passed away but his father took the sadness to another level. The man cried night after night recalling all his sweet memories with his lovely wife, and unable to accept the reality that was placed before him. He started to drink every day to forget about his pains even though he was never a drinker. He used to be so carefree yet hardworking but it seemed that the passing of his dear wife was just too much for him to accept. Hakyeon’s father had given up on everything.

His father decided to sell the bakery not long after because it only reminded him of his wife even more. Even though the bakery itself was part of his family heritage since his great-grandparents, his wife made the bakery even more exceptional. No one was able to replace her. The products just didn’t taste the same as the ones Hakyeon’s mother use to make. Eventually, Hakyeon’s father dismissed all the workers at the bakery and closed the place down. He locked himself at home to drink and cry. Hakyeon felt useless as his father turned away from his son as well.

Hakyeon had no way of helping his father, hoping that he would return to how he was before and did not think that his mother’s death would have such an impact on his father. His father had always been his role model and Hakyeon has always thought that his father was stronger than he appeared to be. Hakyeon was wrong and he finally realized that.

Without the bakery, the Cha family no longer had a special place in town. Although the people of Pinewoods cared greatly for the father and son, there was a limit to how much aid they were able to offer. It was hard for Hakyeon and his father to survive every day without a proper income because they no longer had a shop. Hakyeon realized that as sad as he was with all the things that had happened, he could not just watch his father drown himself in sorrows and not do a thing about it.

He then recalled that his father had a close accomplice who lived in the Capital and hoped that the man could help him. Hakyeon thought it was worth a shot to try and it took him several days by foot to make his way into the big city.

Hakyeon knew that the man was an official who worked at the center of the Capital, and was a part of the Parliament that helped to make the rules of its country. When Hakyeon finally met the man and asked if he could help, the man gladly accepted it.

“Your father isn’t just my friend, but my life savior. If I can do anything to help him, I am more than willing. That’s the least I can do to repay him,” he said.

Hakyeon didn’t think the man would so easily agree to help and was relieved. He was rather worried at first that his long journey would be wasted but the man was very kind. Even though Hakyeon was still sad about his own family’s situation, there was still a ray of hope. The man agreed to help with their financial crisis and look after his father in exchange for Hakyeon to do something for him in return.

The man had a son, three years younger than Hakyeon but was already sitting at the seat of the Parliament as one of the higher ranked officials. He was young but had endless potentials. He knew what was the best for the nation and wasn’t afraid to fight for those rights. Because of that, he was often too straightforward to the point that it angered many of his seniors who sat at their own ranks for many years.

That son was Lee Hongbin.

Hongbin was witty and sharp-tongued. He was also highly intelligent and a quick learner. As long as he wished for it, he could obtain any skills he wanted to learn in a short amount of time. Nothing was ever hard to achieve for him. He had no troubles with getting what he wanted nor did he care about how others perceived him. Therefore, he ends up making more enemies than he could ever make friends. His father knew very well that his son’s personality would eventually get him killed and was very worried about him. So, he asked if Hakyeon could act as his son’s bodyguard in exchange for helping Hakyeon’s father.

Hakyeon was quite hesitant at first because he was never good with physical activities except running around and playing but he agreed in the end. He thought that this was a good opportunity to truly become stronger as an individual and finally mature. He trained day and night to get stronger in order to fulfill his duties as a bodyguard. It was hard for him but it definitely wasn’t impossible.

Another strange thing that happened during the five years that Taekwoon had left, was the disappearance of the three Lee brothers from Starlight Inn. Lee Jaegwan, Lee Jaeho, and his good friend, Lee Jaehwan.

Not too long after his mother’s funeral, the three brothers suddenly vanished from Pinewoods without a single warning. No one knew where they went nor did Jaehwan ever mentioned to Hakyeon that he was going to go anywhere.

The three brothers have always lived in Pinewoods since a long time ago and because their parents did not live in the town, the folks treated them as their own precious sons. They were helpful around the town and their Inn helped to welcome other travelers to their home.

The folks missed the three brothers and so did Hakyeon.

Jaehwan was a bit younger than Hakyeon but Hakyeon never felt the age difference between them. At times, Jaehwan would feel like that same-aged friend who could play with you and understand you. Other times, Jaehwan was like an older brother, who Hakyeon would go to share his stories with whenever Hakyeon was feeling a bit lonely. Jaehwan uses to tease Hakyeon a lot like the other kids because they were friends with Hakyeon and didn’t know any better with the words they chose to say. When Jaehwan caught Hakyeon crying alone from being teased about, he immediately apologized and the two became good friends.

Even when Taekwoon arrived in Pinewoods, Jaehwan was the one that helped Hakyeon and Taekwoon countless times because he was the only one aware of the two’s relationship. Hakyeon was thankful for Jaehwan, always being there and giving him a helping hand when needed. That’s why, when even Jaehwan disappeared, Hakyeon lost sight of what to do.

He felt as if everyone he ever cared for was disappearing one by one.

Why wasn’t he the one who disappeared instead?

He had such thoughts many times, wanting to disappear forever but as soon as he saw his father’s sorrows, he couldn’t find it in himself to leave the poor man alone. If he left as well, his father would not be able to live with himself. Hakyeon felt unfilial to do such a horrible thing to his father. He had to find ways to help his father at all cause.

Although Hakyeon moved out of Pinewoods, he would constantly write letters back to his father to make sure the man was alright. Hongbin’s father later left his seat from the Parliament to his son completely and promised Hakyeon that he would look after his father for him during his retirement. So, Hakyeon protected Hongbin as the man helped to look after Hakyeon’s father.

Sometimes, Hakyeon couldn’t help but realize how fortunate his life had been, to be receiving so much from others yet he, himself, could not give anything in return. That’s why, he thought that at the very least, he should perform his duties as Hongbin’s bodyguard to his fullest abilities. At least, he could try to repay one person at a time.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

 “Ya! You’re spacing out again!”

“Huh? Oh. Sorry, Kong-ah.” Hakyeon said.

“Don’t call me Kong! It’s Lee Hongbin to you! You’re supposed to be guarding me, not spacing out. What if I get attacked while you’re in your own little world?” Hongbin said.

“Right. Sorry.”

“Gosh. I don’t even know why my father hired you. You’re barely any stronger than I am and you always seem to be thinking about something. If you don’t like your job, just say it already.”

“That’s not it. Sorry. I’ll pay more attention.”

Hakyeon only knew how to apologize. He was at fault for thinking about his past while he should have been more attentive to the person he was assigned to be guarding.

After all, Hongbin really did have a lot of enemies. His sharp-tongue even irritates Hakyeon at times but Hakyeon was good at hiding his frustrations and letting it go. He was too tired most of the time to even argue with Hongbin and he knew he wouldn’t win the argument even if he had tried. Hongbin was too smart for Hakyeon to fight back with words. Plus, he believes that Hongbin isn’t as bad as the words that came out of his mouth. Sure, the younger had an attitude that could irritate people, but Hakyeon could see a bit of resemblance of Taekwoon in Hongbin. They were both lonely and so was Hakyeon. Hongbin didn’t have any friends because of his personality. Hakyeon didn’t say it aloud to Hongbin, but he really wanted to be friends with the younger. Hongbin of course would never allow it though. Hakyeon could see that. So, Hakyeon decided to protect his younger friend alone.

Honestly, Hakyeon was quite skeptical about calling anyone his friend after what happened with Taekwoon. He fell in love with his friend and only ended up hurting the other. Hakyeon was worried to call anyone his friend again after and so, he no longer clung onto anyone, talk much to anyone nor mindlessly making friends like he used to. The word ‘friends’ made him become scared of the consequences that might follow. So, he never told Hongbin that he saw him as a potential friend. As many friends as Hakyeon had back in Pinewoods, he never felt as satisfied as he was when he was with Jaehwan or Taekwoon. His friendship with the two placed a very special place in Hakyeon’s heart and memories, maybe that’s why Hakyeon was the only one who remembered the name Jung Taekwoon while everyone else had forgotten.

Even Jaehwan forgot.

But there were also times where Hakyeon wished he had forgotten the name like everyone else.

As much as he cherished his memories with Taekwoon, he was also saddened by the breakup he initiated. Hakyeon knew how angry and betrayed Taekwoon must’ve felt when he lied about wanting to be friends again, that he was tired about being with Taekwoon. Hakyeon could see that Taekwoon must’ve ended up hating him so much to the point of falling for Soo-ah and taking her away. It pained Hakyeon each time as he recalled Taekwoon’s face the last time he saw him. The time they broke up.

That’s why Hakyeon had wished that those painful memories could be forgotten as well.

But of course, at the same time, he didn’t want to forget.

It was the first time Hakyeon had opened up to someone, even if he thought that Taekwoon was just his imagination when he was younger. But after truly getting to know what type of person Jung Taekwoon was, Hakyeon fell deeper and deeper. He became much more possessive because he knew he was loved entirely by his lover. He wanted to claim all that love for himself forever and never letting anyone in. He’s never felt so accepted nor loved by anyone except Taekwoon. He wanted to at least cherish those memories they had in his heart, even if they were bittersweet.

When Hakyeon first agreed to stay at the Capital, he had a slight hope that Taekwoon might be here as well. Taekwoon mentioned before that his hometown was somewhere close to the city and that he had worked for the government. But when Hakyeon arrived, there was no sign of Taekwoon at all. Which made Hakyeon wonder why Taekwoon had lied about his identity even to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon thought that he knew everything about his friend since they’ve known each other for more than nine years but to end up finding out that he actually knew nothing about Taekwoon at all.

Even if Hakyeon found Taekwoon, what would he say though?

Taekwoon probably wouldn’t want to see Hakyeon ever again anyways.

 _“Don’t you dare regret it Cha Hakyeon,”_ was the last thing Taekwoon had said to Hakyeon.

And.

Hakyeon really did regret it. Far too greatly.

He wanted to see Taekwoon so much after he left.

But now, there was no way to find him. Was it punishment for his foolishness?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I'm also very excited to finally bringing you guys the second half of this fanfiction. This was a setup that was planned even before Chapter 1! It was a long journey to get here and we have an even longer journey ahead of us as we help Hakyeon find ways to make up for his mistakes.
> 
> Can you believe it took us twenty-eight chapters to finally get a glimpse of Hongbin though? OTL
> 
> Also, why does VIXX keep on giving us so much??? We don't deserve them TTvTT The final part of Conception - Kratos has now been announced for October 31st 2016! VIXXOWEEN is coming! They're finally planning on celebrating Halloween at the right time. 


	30. Masquerade

**[CHAPTER XXIX]**

_Masquerade_

 

 

Another day, just like any other.

Hongbin was arguing with his seniors at the Parliament on setting new laws and rules for the country. He stood firm with his decisions and Hakyeon stood nearby as he watched.

Hakyeon knew nothing about laws or politics so he was quite bored just watching them argue in what seems to be another language. He never thought that he would become a bodyguard for someone like Hongbin until three years ago. He’s never had much thought about his dreams or goals that he wanted to pursue while he was growing up. He liked the freedom he had and as the only son in the Cha family, it seemed obvious that he would inherit the family bakery.

But one thing happened after another and finally, he left Pinewoods. As happy as he could have been staying in his hometown for the rest of his life, just being in that town reminded him of the sadness that could not be erased. So, when Hakyeon was asked by Hongbin’s father to guard his son, he agreed.

The bakery was gone and Hakyeon wanted an excuse to run away from his past. Just being in Pinewoods, reminded him of the sadness and desperation he had caused.

Because unlike the rest of the folks in Pinewoods, Hakyeon still remembers.

He still remembers Jung Taekwoon.

While Hakyeon was deep in his thoughts, the meeting was already over. Hongbin walked suspiciously towards Hakyeon, his bodyguard that seems to have a habit of spacing out constantly.

“Ya. It’s over. Let’s move it.” Hongbin demanded.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Right. Let’s go.” Hakyeon replied, while still trying to come back into reality.

Hongbin stared at Hakyeon and shook his head. No matter how many times Hongbin tells Hakyeon to pay attention and stop spacing out, the older never seems to remember. Just as they were leaving the building, one of Hongbin’s acquaintance greeted them.

“Sir Hongbin, will you be attending the dinner party tomorrow evening?” He asked Hongbin.

“Huh? I thought I had already refused. Why would I be interested in-…” Hongbin paused. He took a glance at Hakyeon. “Never mind. On the contrary, I guess it won’t hurt to go.”

Hakyeon looked blankly at Hongbin, at the younger agreeing to go to some party. He’s never been interested in them in the past, why the sudden change in mind?

“That’s wonderful. I’ll make sure you’re listed on the guest list. Will your bodyguard here be attending as well?”

“Of course,” Hongbin said.

“See you tomorrow.” The man said and left.

“You’ve never been to one, right?” Hongbin turned to Hakyeon.

“A party?”

“Yeah.”

Hakyeon nodded his head.

“Well then. Be thankful. You can attend this one and _only_ this one. I don’t like crowds and parties but since father keeps telling me to reward you for your service, I’ll let you attend one. I guess it won’t hurt to give this opportunity to you as a gift. But you better stop spacing out afterward and start paying attention to me!” Hongbin declared.

“Thanks. I guess?” Hakyeon wasn’t sure whether or not Hongbin was being nice for once or just because he was a good child and listening to his father’s words.

Either way, Hakyeon saw this as a good way to help him relax and possibly, take his minds off of things.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

The night came for the party and it was a perfectly clear night for the event. Many rich and high-status individuals came to the party by their fancy carriages and perfectly groomed attire. All the riches of the Capital was gathered in a single place during this special evening. Parties such as this weren’t unusual for those that lived in the Capital. It was more like a routine for them. Gathering together, chatting and having fun.

“Welcome, Mr. Lee. Please put these on.” The receptionist at the front desk handed two strangely decorated masks to Hongbin and Hakyeon. “All attendees are required to wear these for tonight’s party. It is tonight’s theme. Please enjoy the rest of the night.”

Hongbin rarely attends these types of parties and it was a first for Hakyeon as well. Both looked at one another questioning the hobbies of the rich. But still, they put the masks on.

With the mask on, Hakyeon realized that his visions were a lot more narrowed and since he can’t identify Hongbin like usual, he had to make sure he remembered the mask the younger had on and keep a close eye on Hongbin. He was the younger’s bodyguard after all.

Hakyeon was very nervous as he was walking with Hongbin down the long crowded corridors. There were so many attendees that night and the fact that he couldn’t make out their faces made him even more nervous. But everyone was just enjoying their night, drinking expensive wine and eating a variety of delicacies. They were all so carefree.

“Relax, would you? This place is highly guarded like every other night. This is the usual. Just have fun or something. Or else, it’d be pointless for me to bringing you here with me.” Hongbin trying to make Hakyeon be more comfortable and assure the older that he could relax.

Hakyeon nodded and tried to relax but it was quite hard in this type of setting.

As the two made their way into the main ballroom, Hongbin got dragged off to socialize with others that seemed to be from the Parliament. Hakyeon knew he wouldn’t understand what they were discussing about nor did he blend in with that crowd, so he decided to stand nearby to just watch over the young master.

His eyes started to wander off towards the dance floor. Couples were dancing happily with one another towards the music, and a group of musicians made the night even better. At the very center of the stage was a singer for the night. She sang her hearts out in her best voice. Hakyeon was suddenly reminded of Taekwoon’s beautiful singing. He was always attracted by Taekwoon’s soothing voice whenever he sang for Hakyeon.

Hakyeon was never confident in his own voice. He thought he sounded weird. But Taekwoon on the other hand had a voice of an angel’s. That’s what Hakyeon have always thought. As great of a singer as the lady that was singing for the party, it just wasn’t as good as Taekwoon’s. Taekwoon’s voice had the ability to enchant his listeners and pull them in.

Hakyeon was reminded by his sweet memories of Taekwoon that he didn’t realize that a man was approaching him.

A slightly tall and lean man walked and stood in front of Hakyeon.

“Would you like a dance? You seemed bored,” he asked.

The mask the man had on covered his face completely. Hakyeon wasn’t able to make the man’s face because of it. He dressed exceptionally fancy like the many others during the party. The man groomed himself to the point that Hakyeon almost thought he was some sort of prince from a fairy tale. Hakyeon was mesmerized by the man’s appearance that he couldn’t answer back immediately for the invitation.

“So? Would you like a dance?” He repeated.

“I’m a man you know…” Hakyeon looked very confused and looked at his own attire to make sure he didn’t dress like a woman. Nope. He was a perfectly well-dressed ‘man’ in a suit and tie for the evening. Even Hongbin had to help him choose what to wear for the party.

“I know that. It’s quite obvious.” The man chuckled at the confused Hakyeon. “It’s just, you seem so bored. It won’t hurt to have a single dance with me, would it? Don’t worry too much about others. Everyone is just here to have fun after all. Man or woman.” He offered his hands to Hakyeon, like a gentleman.

Hakyeon took his hands without realizing and was swept away to the dance floor.

The problem was however, Hakyeon didn’t know how to dance. At least not ballroom dances. He’s done festival and parade dances back when he lived in Pinewoods, but nothing as fancy as the dance he was invited to perform.

“Don’t worry. Just follow my lead.” The man placed his hands around Hakyeon’s waist and pulled him closer, making Hakyeon feel slightly embarrassed.

Hakyeon didn’t really understand why he accepted the dance or why he didn’t seem to know how to refuse the invitation either. But either way, he was beginning to have fun for once.

The man was strangely friendly and rather familiar as the two continued their dance. Hakyeon didn’t feel awkward at all having the man as his partner. He felt relaxed being guided by such a gentleman. He stumbled a few times during the dance but the man helped him back up. Hakyeon was thankful.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Suddenly, the lights went out and everyone was startled. But no one panicked. It seems to be part of the event for the evening so they waited patiently for the lights to go back on as well.

As soon as it did, Hakyeon realized his partner was gone.

He glanced around but could not find him. Just then, he realized someone else was gone from the ballroom as well.

Hongbin was nowhere to be found. Hakyeon began to panic. He was supposed to keep a close eye on Hongbin as part of his job, yet he lost sight of the younger because he was too attracted by the man in the mask for a dance.

He ran out frantically to look for Hongbin. Hakyeon felt very guilty for losing sight of Hongbin. He had forgotten his own job as a bodyguard because he was too relaxed and having too much fun.

He made his way down to the gardens and looked around for any sign of Hongbin. There wasn’t anyone around as everyone was too busy enjoying their dance inside. Then, Hakyeon heard sounds of swords clashing.

He ran towards the sounds and found Hongbin fighting a number of masked individuals. They were attacking Hongbin. Hakyeon rushed immediately to help him.

“Hongbin-ah! Are you okay?”

“Where were you?! Damn it. Seems like they were planning this all along. They dragged me out as soon as the lights went off.”

Hakyeon and Hongbin stood side by side, fighting and defending one another.

“Who are you guys?” Hongbin demanded an answer from his mysterious attackers.

“You don’t need to know. You’re going to die here anyway. Lee Hongbin!” One of them said.

Both Hakyeon and Hongbin were fighting the attackers but they were outnumbered and exhausted. These were professional assassins.

Just then, a man jumped in front of them. The man who invited Hakyeon for a dance earlier.

“You two okay?” he said.

“You! Yes, we are. Kind of. But why are you here?” Hakyeon was surprised.

“Talk later. Let’s just get rid of these guys first.”

The man was powerful. His skills were exceptional compared to Hongbin or even Hakyeon’s. Despite the number of assassins that were attacking them, the man fought well. Finally, the three successfully fought off the attackers and captured the ones that were kept alive.

“Who sent you guys?” Hongbin demanded once again.

Apparently, these assassins were sent by one of the senior officials from the Parliament who has been very envious of Hongbin’s status and he was angry at the younger’s attitude. Hongbin was annoyed at the senior’s childish ways to fight him. Guards from the mansion finally showed up and assisted Hongbin in arresting the assassins. Hongbin asked Hakyeon to wait for him and rest as he went to sort out the mess with the guards.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

“Thank you for helping us,” Hakyeon said to the mysterious man. “My name is Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon took off his mask as to show his appreciation for the man.

“Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Hakyeon- _hyung_.” He said.

The man started to change his tone of voice. Which sounded awfully familiar to Hakyeon.

“Huh? Do you know me?” Hakyeon asked.

“Of course. Guess my disguise was really good after all!” the man chuckled mischievously.

He took off his mask and to Hakyeon’s surprise, was a face of familiarity. A face he hasn’t seen the past few years.

It was his good friend, Lee Jaehwan.

“Jaehwan-ah! But… why? Why are you here? No, wait, where have you been? We’ve been so worried about you since you and your brothers suddenly disappeared from Pinewoods!” Hakyeon ran closer up to Jaehwan to confirm whether or not he was dreaming. It really was Jaehwan. His good friend from Pinewoods.

“Woah. Calm down hyung. One question at a time. But yes. I am indeed ‘that’ Lee Jaehwan.”

Hakyeon was so relieved to see Jaehwan again and ran to hug him. Jaehwan gave the older a pat on the back and comfort the older who seemed to be tearing up from their reunion.

“But I don’t get it, why are you here? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Hakyeon asked again.

“Just a little surprise for you I guess? It was fun. But hyung, I’m hurt. You didn’t even recognize me behind this mask.” Jaehwan pouted cutely.

“Well… you even had your nose covered up! That’s your trademark you know.” Hakyeon finally laughed.

“It’s been a while since you laughed. I thought you’ve changed for good. After all that has happened.”

“Huh?”

“You know… when your mother passed away. You didn’t even cry during her funeral.”

“I… couldn’t. Not when dad was already so heartbroken.” Hakyeon felt saddened at the memories.

“And…” Jaehwan continued, “Taekwoon-hyung.”

To Hakyeon’s surprise, Taekwoon’s name appeared from Jaehwan’s mouth. His friend should have forgotten everything about Taekwoon, like everyone else in Pinewoods.

“Wait. You remember Taekwoon? But I thought you forgot about him too!”

“I pretended to forget but there’s no way I would.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m different. Different from you all. People like me and Taekwoon would never forget about one another’s existence. Even if he didn’t realize it at the time.”

“Different? What do you mean?” Hakyeon was confused.

“Hmm… how should I explain this? I’m not exactly _human_.”

“What? Stop confusing me Jaehwan. Just get to the point.”

“I’m … a God.” He said.


	31. Lee Jaehwan

**[CHAPTER XXX]**

_Lee Jaehwan_

 

 

Did he just say ‘God’?

Hakyeon could not make out what he had just heard. He was confused more than ever.

“A God? What are you talking about Jaehwan?”

“Yup. A God. Surprising right?”

“If you’re joking again, you better stop. I’ll get angry.” Hakyeon was not in the mood for any jokes even from Jaehwan.

“Wait, wait! I’m not joking. I really am a God!”

Jaehwan placed his palms and emitted a spark of lightning from it to show Hakyeon. Hakyeon was stunned at the sight. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“See? And I’m quite an almighty God too! Oh ~ and did I mention I’m actually older than you? By a looooot.” Jaehwan laughed.

‘What??”

“Remember years ago when me and my brothers came to Pinewoods to look for a place to stay? We said our parents were too busy outside of town and left us at the Starlight Inn. Actually, that was a lie. I had other purposes for staying at Pinewoods. I also have the ability to change my appearance accordingly. I can even change how I look! But I like my face so I will never change that.” Jaehwan winked and proud of himself. “Anyways, I miss being young again and thought it was fun if I could just be of youth again. Not every God has the ability to become youthful again, only with _my_ skills that you could ever achieve it.”

Jaehwan continued to boast.

“My two brothers, Jaegwan and Jaeho, aren’t exactly my brothers either. They’re more my guardians. They were sent with me by my side to watch over my actions while we stayed in the mortal realm. They had to protect me as well. I’m the son of a powerful God who lived in the Heavens. I’m the descendant or heir of the Ruler of the Heavens. It might be hard to believe but that’s just who I am. Not that I even asked for it…”

“Ruler of the Heavens?” Hakyeon couldn’t help but scratch his heads. He knows nothing of the Gods nor was he ever interested in the myths that people talked about.

“Mhmm. My dad is powerful and he wanted to train me as well since I’m the only one with potential. I’ve got too many siblings but none cared for the power or was just too weak for the task. So he assigned me to study the human world. Here. Therefore, I was sent here to study your kind. Coincidently, I ended up in Pinewoods. I ended up liking you folks in Pinewoods too much and ‘growing’ up with you was quite fun. I would end up forgetting my own identity or duty at times because of you guys.”

Jaehwan was descendent of the most powerful God in the Heavens, the one who ruled the skies. He was much older than Hakyeon but because of his desire to feel youthful again, he decided to be young with his abilities. He didn’t mind being the younger one in their friendship and calling Hakyeon his ‘hyung’ became a habit.

“Wait. So you’re a God but what does Taekwoon have to do with this?”

“Huh? Oh. That’s because he’s a God as well.” Jaehwan replied.

“Wh-what? A God? Like you?” Hakyeon thought he couldn’t be any more surprised for the night.

“Well, not exactly _like_ me. I was born in the Heavens and he was born in the Underworld. My father is the Ruler of the Heavens, and he was the Ruler of the Underworld. Since the first time I met him, I knew who he was. His powers were still too weak to cover up his identity, so it wasn’t hard to know. But I never told him even after he left.”

“Taekwoon… he’s a God too?” Hakyeon muttered.

Hakyeon just couldn’t believe his ears. More than nine years, he’s known and loved Taekwoon, he never once thought of such a possibility. Taekwoon being a God. He’s only heard myths of their existence but never did he think he was so close to not just one, but two full-fledged Gods.

“Then, does that mean he’s… the reason why I couldn’t find him here…”

“He’s in the Underworld right now. Back to his home. That’s why you can’t find him.” Jaehwan knew what Hakyeon wanted to say.

“I see...”

Everything finally made sense though.

Why Taekwoon has always been so mysterious since the first day they’ve met. The unexplainable door Hakyeon found. Everything made sense.

Taekwoon never once talked about his home, nor much about himself and each time he did, it seemed as if there was something hidden in the truth he refused to talk about. But Hakyeon never questioned the latter because he knew it would make Taekwoon feel uncomfortable talking about himself. That’s why Hakyeon always ended up being the louder one between the two. He never actually liked talking about himself too much because he wanted to erase who he felt about himself but whenever he was with Taekwoon, he felt the need to be the one to keep the conversations going.

“Do you want to find him? Find Taekwoonie?” Jaehwan asked.

“What do you mean? Can I find him? How?”

“I can help you. Although humans cannot actually get to the Underworld without dying, which is the usual case, I have something that can lead us to the other world. I have the _keys_ to that door. The door where the two of you met.”

Jaehwan proposed.

“But, I also need to know. If you really want to find him badly enough. Do you still love Taekwoon like you did five years ago? Or even more than decades ago?”

“I…”

Jaehwan gave Hakyeon a few nights to think about whether or not he still wishes to see Taekwoon. Jaehwan knew he was breaking the rules already just by revealing who he was to Hakyeon. He’s lived in the human world for too many years and has kept a close eye on the Cha family. He knew of Hakyeon’s mother being a Goddess but never confronted her about it because he knew of the consequences that await her. But strangely enough, Hakyeon intrigued his interest much more.

There was something about that cheerful and energetic boy that made him feel uneasy. So Jaehwan became ‘friends’ with Hakyeon. But he never knew that the friendship between human and God would become something so much more. Especially with Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s case.

Jaehwan has always felt guilty about what happened in his past and wanted to correct his mistakes by helping his two friends. He knew he was defying all the laws of the Gods but he was no longer afraid of breaking them.

 

***   *   *   *   *   ***

 

Hakyeon thought that he would hesitate forever when Jaehwan told him to make a decision but he knew he’s already hesitated for too long. These five years were nothing but regrets and torture.

He loved Taekwoon and still loved him too much. He thought he could forget about Taekwoon after breaking up with the latter but he was wrong. Every day and night, there was never a single day where he could breathe properly without thinking about his memories with Taekwoon. Each time he thought about his regrets, it pained him nonstop. He longs to see Taekwoon again. He thought he could erase his past, but the past clung onto him persistently.

Hakyeon didn’t hesitate to accept Jaehwan’s invitation to the Underworld, to retrieve his past lover back and correct his mistakes. He doesn’t know what awaits him on the other side but he knows he can’t run away forever. Not when Jaehwan has already told him so much.

Hakyeon decided to meet Jaehwan at where he was staying in the Capital in order to tell him his final decision.

“So, this is where you’re staying?” Hakyeon asked. “It’s very … fancy.”

“There’s no place that _isn’t_ fancy in this city.” Jaehwan exaggerated.

“True.”

“So, have you decided?”

Hakyeon nodded.

“Mhmm. I want to go with you. To the Underworld.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I just... don’t want any more regrets. I know Taekwoon probably doesn’t ever want to see me again, or maybe even forgotten me or even… hates me enough to possibly want to kill me. But I just want to tell him everything that’s on my mind. I feel like I need to say it. All these thoughts and memories, they’re torturing me. So many times I want to forget but so many other times when I don’t want to let go.”

“I know how you feel… Alright. I’ll bring you along. The trip will be quick but there’s a lot we have to watch out for. This is the Underworld that we’re talking about. Humans that enter the Underworld can be easily manipulated by the evil and darkness that lurks inside. If we stay too long over on the other side, I’m worried about you. Mentally anyways.”

“What do you mean?”

“Humans are different from Gods. We breathe the Heavens and Hell like it’s normal for us but humans are not used to it. Unlike the Heavens, where I was born, the Underworld is filled with darkness and souls that roam the lands. Souls of those that passed away both from sins and regrets. They can mentally torture their prey if they’re not prepared for it. If their minds are too weak, they would be devoured by the darkness and become possessed.”

“I see… wait! Then what about Soo-ah? If Taekwoon took Soo-ah to the Underworld, doesn’t that mean she’s in danger as well?”

“I’m not sure either. I haven’t figured out what’s going on in the Underworld either since Taekwoon went back. That’s why I’m going there to find out. All I know is that he’s taken over the throne after his father. He’s the new Ruler of the Underworld now.”

“Taekwoon is… what?”

“Hard to believe I know. But those are the rumors. I am worried about Soo-ah too though. Not that I ever really cared about her but she’s innocent. She just got caught in the mess and now she’s taken to a place that will never see the light again. That’s why we also need to bring her back or at least what remains of her.”

Hakyeon was surprised to hear about the world that Taekwoon was born in. A dark and cold place that has never seen the sun. It meant that the first time Taekwoon saw the light was when he came to the human world to find Hakyeon. This made Hakyeon feel even guiltier as he had turned away from Taekwoon and cast him back into the darkness. Not to mention, it was because of his own foolishness that also made Soo-ah get taken away as well. Hakyeon couldn’t understand why Taekwoon decided to take Soo-ah from the human world but he knew that Jaehwan was right, whatever the reason, he had to save both Soo-ah and Taekwoon.

“When do you think you’ll be ready to head off? We need to go back to Pinewoods first right?” Jaehwan asked.

“Yeah… I need to get back home first and see how dad is doing. I don’t know how long the trip is going to be and whether or not I’ll even make it back… Anyways, I need to at least follow up with my job here as Hongbin’s bodyguard. I should at least make sure to find a replacement for me while I’m gone.”

“No need.” Someone opened the door and interrupted them.

To Jaehwan and Hakyeon’s surprise, someone came in the room and heard their entire conversation.

It was Hongbin.

“Hongbin-ah!” Hakyeon exclaimed. “Wh-what are you doing here??!”

“Following you. What else? You never go out on your own but you did for once today and acted really strange when you left. Saying you had some important matters to attend to. I got worried and decided to follow you to see what was up.” Hongbin said.

“Wait. Does that mean you heard-“

“Everything. Gods, Underworld, and this Taekwoon or whoever.”

Jaehwan sighed.

“Should I erase his memories? Or bury him somewhere?” Jaehwan suggested.

“Wait! I won’t tell anyone. Promise.” Hongbin got shocked and stepped back behind Hakyeon.

“Really? You won’t?” Hakyeon asked.

Hongbin nodded frantically.

“People would think I’m crazy anyways if I tried,” Hongbin reassured them. “But! You have to bring me with you!”

“What? You’ve got to be kidding. There’s no way… it’s too dangerous! What if something happens to you?” Hakyeon worried.

“So? It’s dangerous and you’re still going! Bring me with you.” Hongbin demanded. “You’re supposed to be my bodyguard right? I don’t trust some stranger to guard me except you! If you’re going to the Underworld or wherever, I’m coming along as well!”

“But didn’t you just hear? It’s too dangerous for humans.”

“And? You’re human too! It’s just as dangerous for you as it is for me!”

“Technically, Hakyeon-hyung isn’t exactly human. Just half of it,” Jaehwan decided to interrupt the two’s argument.

“What??” Both Hakyeon and Hongbin looked at Jaehwan and asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Do you guys remember the Hades jacket photoshoot? With the bathtub and all? Jaehwan had the 'keys' and also in the MV, he was the one who invited/led Hakyeon to Hell :) 


End file.
